What I want most
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: Laxus is having a hard time regaining everyone's trust. Lucy feels abandoned after Lisanna came back from 'the dead'. When they accidentally bump in to each other, they find out that they have a lot in common. Will they find what they seek in each other? A LaLu (Laxus X Lucy) Fanfic :D (Title used to be, Starry Skies with a chance of Lightning)
1. What happend?

**Authers note:**

**Hello everyone! Please read this little note before you start:D.**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does ( Trust me if I did Fairy Tail would be nothing but LaLu).**  
**This is my first Fanfic, so it will probably have a few mistakes or errors. If you find any please do comment about them and I will see to it.**  
**If you have any nice ideas for the story don't be afraid to suggest (Don't worry I don't bite ;p)**

**The title might change!**

**That's all. So have fun reading!**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov:**

I awoke by the sun shining brightly in my eye's. I grunted as tried to shield my eyes with my hand. Reluctantly I got up stretching my limbs and sliding my feet in my fluffy pink slippers. Yawning I made my way into the bathroom, turning the tab on my bath to get the water flowing. I stripped from my dark blue over sized shirt and black boy shorts, slowly stepping into the water making sure it was not to hot. When I was in completely, I began to wash myself with my vanilla body wash and cherry shampoo. Unintentionally I began to think about what happened the past few months again.

About six months ago Lisanna 'came back from the dead'. The guild had party'd a whole month non stop. At that time I didn't mind that my team and the rest of the guild had started talking less to me. But as the partying died down and our lives went back to normal, I noticed that still a lot of people, including Team Natsu, were still ignoring me. Less and less people started to talk to me and it only got worse after the GMG. Except for occasional chat with Master, Levy and a few others, I was completely invisible to the guild.

My train of thoughts was broken when I shuddered from the water that had now gone cold. Quickly wrapping a soft towel around my body I walked into my bedroom to decide my clothes. After a while I decided to go with a pair of black ripped denim shorts and a white shirt with blue detailed shirt that came just above my belly button and sleeves that reached just past my elbows. Putting my hair in the usual pig tails and putting on dark knee high socks and black sneakers, I quickly secured my belt and whip.

Stepping out of my apartment I summoned Plue to walk with me.

"Hello there Plue. Would you like to walk with me to the guild?" I giggled as Plue responded with a "Puun Puun" and a weird shivery dance.

"I really need to take a job today Plue, other wise I can't pay my rent. Maybe I can ask Levy to go on a mission.", I sighed remembering how hard and boring it has been doing jobs without Team Natsu.

"I really hope they'll hang out with me some time again. It's getting lonely", I thought as I walked along the river waving at the fisherman passing by.

I could here the brawls and smell the alcohol as I started to near the guild. When I stood in front of the guild I slowly pushed open the guild doors.

"Hello everyone!", I said as I tried to smile as brightly as I could. I Only got a few grunts as response and when I looked over to Team Natsu's table I was only met by the back of their heads and a smirking Lissana. I shrugged it off and made my way to the bar.

"Hello there Mira, could I have a Strawberry milkshake please?", I smiled sitting at my usual bar stool in front of the white haired bar maid.

"Wha... Oh hey there Lucy. Just wait a minute.", Mira said. Not once breaking her gaze from Team Natsu and Lisanna. After a while she handed me the milkshake her gaze returning back over to her sister. I sighed as I sipped on my milkshake, scanning the guild for a bluenette. When I found non I just turned my gaze back to the guild.

'Maybe I should just ask them to go on a mission with me? It can't hurt to ask. I am after all still technically in their team. Yeah... I'll do that!', I thought, quickly finishing my milkshake and hopping off the bar stool.

As I made my way to their table I began to feel very uneasy and nervous. I hadn't talked to them in a while now, so would it be rude to just ask for them to go on a mission with me? I quickly shook my head calming my nerves.

"Hey Natsu, Erza, Gray! Wanna go on a mission together? It's been a while since all of Team Natsu has been on one together now. And I really need to pay my rent.", I said as I approached their table receiving confused looks and a glare from Lisanna.

"Geez Lucy can't you see we're talking with Lisanna here! And anyway we promised to go on one with Lisanna already.", Natsu said not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Yea... Sorry Luce, no can't do", gray answered back earning a nod from Erza.

Oh... Well, oke that's fine. Don't worry I'll just take a solo.", I answered back putting on my best fake smile trying not to feel hurt.

"Hmph! You and a solo mission? You couldn't do that even if you had an amazing power! You'd just mess it up anyway.", Lisanna snorted, snaking her arm around Natsu's.

"I have to agree on that one Lucy. You are a bit helpless when you are on your own.", Erza spoke, taking small bites of her strawberry cake, Gray and Natsu nodding next to her.

"Well I'll just take an easy one I guess.", I said turning around trying hard to fight back the tears about the fact that my team had just called me weak and helpless.

I quickly walked over to the mission board and blindedly picked a mission about some monsters and ran over to the guild door. Quickly brushing past someone I let a single tear drop and rushed home so no one would see me cry.

**Laxus Pov: **

I was casually walking towards the guild with my jacket slung over my shoulders and my headphones on thinking about what I would do today. I had only recently been accepted back to the guild and people were still kinda afraid of me.

'Better go on a mission to distract my self from everyone', I thought nearing the guild.

When I pushed the door open I felt something brush against me and caught a glimpse of something golden blond. I sniffed the air.

'Hm..? Cherry, vanilla... and salt? It seems familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it.', I thought as I made my way up the stairs to my team's table, ignoring the cowering and distasteful stares that I got from my other guild members.

"Laxus-Samaaaa! How are you today? I hope you slept well!", Freed fawned as I sat down at my table.

"Hmpf. What's been going on at the guild?", I grunted in response. Not really in the mood for Freed's worshiping.

"Nothing much, just your weekly drinking contest with Cana, Gossip time with Mira and Cheerleader getting called weak by her team.", Bixlow smirked as he stuck his tong out at me.

"Cheerleader?"

"Ah yes, Miss Lucy Heartfillia. The blond girl from Team Natsu.", Freed answered going back to his normal gentleman mode.

Blondie eh? Wasn't she the one who beated Bixlow twice and Freed once during the S-Class? And wasn't Team Natsu all about the 'doesn't matter if your weak or strong' thing? Ow well I better just go on a mission.

"Hey you guys I'm going on a mission ALONE.", put envesis on the 'alone' part just to make sure my team would understand.

Ignoring Freed's wailing I made my way to the S-class Job board and picked a mission about taking down some monster in the Clover Town or something. I quickly zapped myself home sitting on my black leather couch. Suddenly the smell of cherry's and vanilla clouded my mind again. It was a nice smell I had to admit, but why was is clinging to my mind like this. I just shrugged at it and got up to pack.

* * *

**Well there you have it! My first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you liked it!:D Please review, Favorite and follow if you liked it and don't be afraid to leave any suggestion.**

**Lot's of LaLu love from XxCherryXJellyxX**


	2. Not so different after all

**Auther Note (Please read):**

**Hey there lovely's! Here's chapter 2 :D  
I had to change the title because when I was reading other story's I found out that there was one with almost the same title (-o-")**

**WARNING:  
I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does 3  
Ah yes and something I forgot to mention last chapter (Thank you for reminding me ****_XxShyxX). _****The characters are kinda OOC!**

**That's all for now. Please enjoy chapter 2! ( Oh yea and if you have another idea for the title name please review!)**

* * *

**Laxus' Pov:**

I had packed all my bags and was heading to the train station when my mind began to wonder to what Freed had said. I was really confused about the fact that Natsu, the guy that got so pissed at me for calling Fairy Tail weak, had called his own comrade helpless. I knew Blondie wasn't weak! She beated Bix and Freed (which still had me jaw dropping at the thought sometimes).

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed I had already arrived at the trainstation and was standing in front of the ticket desk. After I quickly purchased my ticket, when the strong smell of vanilla and cherry's invaded my nose. It smelled nice and some how familiar.

the smell came from behind me at a running speed. I whipped around only to have something bump into my chest. I saw golden hair as the person that bumped into me fell on the floor.

"Owch!...",The person said and looked up.

My eyes own stormy blue eyes were met with big chocolate brown ones.

'Blondie?'

**Lucy's Pov:**

After I ran out of the guild I went home to take a long bath and pack. After Virgo had helped me and had stored my stuff in the spirit world, I began to walk to the train station. Arriving I slowly walked towards the ticket booth.

"Hello, could I have a ticket to Clover Town Please?".

The lady behind the desk smiled at me and began to type some things into her magic computer**(? bit like archive magic I guess).**

"Ah yes dear, hear you go.", she said handing me the ticket. "But you better hurry the train is leaving in 3 minutes!".

"What! Thank you miss. Gotta run.", I shouted already heading towards the train.

In my head I made sure that I had everything. The mission was something about taking out a few monsters. It would be quite hard but doable with Loki and Virgo at my side. I smiled at the thought of my spirits. Virgo had appeared with messages from everyone to cheer me up. Even Aquarius had send a little message. They had all really motivated me to become stronger. I was going to not only do it for myself, but also for my spirits. I would be a master they could be proud of.

Busy thinking away I failed to notice I was heading straight into a fur clad coat.

"THUMP"

"Owch!...", I exclaimed rubbing my head.

As I looked up I saw a massive man standing in front of me. Blue grayish eyes and blond hair. It took me a little while who was standing in front of me.

After blinking a couple of times, "Laxus?", I questioned.

"Yea what is it?", he said gruffly.

"Oh nothing just wondering what you were doing here. So, how are you?", I asked standing up and dusting off my clothes.

His expression changed into something unreadable and then after just a second changed back into it's usual expressionless stare.

"Going to go on a mission. What else blondie?", he smirked.

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance "I was just trying to be kind! And your blond too you know!".

He just hmpfd in response and began walking away.

"What an asshole", I muttered to my self also heading towards my train. When I got onto the train it was completely packed. I shuffled towards the end of the train. All the compartments were occupied. Luckily as I came to the very last there was a seat free. Unluckily the person sitting across from that seat was none other than the asshole I bumped into just seconds ago.

I debated on whether to just stand or wait for another chair to come free, but the then the train started to move and lost balance falling foreword.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor to come, but to my surprise it never came. I only felt two arms wrap around my waist. I blinked a couple of times before looking up to see Laxus looking at me with his arms wrapped around me.

He smirked looking down at me, "Just couldn't stay away could you?".

I blushed and quickly stood up. "U-uhm sorry I just lost my balance. Can I sit here?".

"Hm! Why would I let a stalker sit with me Eh.. Blondie?"

I Puffed my cheeks up in annoyance again, "I am here on a mission and need to be on this train so I'm not stalking you. And your blond too!"

"Hmpf what ever Blondie just sit down before you fall again", he answered crossing his arms.

I gave him an annoyed glance and sat down, taking out my novel to write. In the corner of my eye, I saw Laxus shift and close his eyes. I looked up and began to study him. I had never really had the chance to go any where near him, we only said our occasional hello's or goodbye's.

He was very tall and muscular, his blond hair was spiky and looked kinda ruff. My eyes trailed down to his face, his eyes were closed, but I knew he had blue grayish eyes. Then my eyes staid fixated on the scar on right eye. I didn't exactly know how he got but it was said that he got it from is father. I inwardly snorted at this, it sounded terrible familiar. My father would have done the same only my face had to stay perfect so that he could marry me off to someone. Unintentionally I began to study his face more staring at him, not noticing the slight twitching in his eyebrow.

**Laxus' Pov**

Even though my eyes were closed I could still feel Blondie eyeing me up and down. I didn't like being stared at unless it was in admiration.

I felt just a little uneasy being with her, because of how she acted towards me earlier. For the past month that I came back everyone was still cowering in fear for me avoiding me, no one would dare to talk back to me. And she had done just the thing. After bumping into to me, at which most would have quickly apologized and run, she had just stood up and casually asked how I was. I felt stupid acting so cocky around her. She was one of the first people in the guild, excluding the Rajinshuu, who had normally talked to me. I wouldn't denie that this made me a little happy, even coming from a Blond like her.

After feeling her gaze still on me for a while I got annoyed.

"Hey Blondie wanna take a picture of it? It'll last longer", I said making her jump a little.

She snapped out of her gaze and shook her head blushing. I Inwardly smirked at this.

'Cute', I thought. Wait... Did I just call her cure? I shook my head.

"S-sorry I was just.. Uhhhh... Well yea wondering", She stutterd.

"Wondering about what?", I asked closing my I eyes again.

"Well.. Uhmm" I could hear her shift on her chair uncomfortably, "I was just wondering how you got that scar on your eye?".

I opened one I too see if she was serious. She was looking at me curiously and genuinely concerned.

"When my dad put my dragon lacrima in me, it made a scar.", I sighed not really knowing why I told her that.

Hearing her snort suddenly I opened an eye to look at her, "What?".

"Oh, sorry I wasn't snorting at you, more to myself. You see, my dad was like that too. He was obsessed with wealth and used me as a mere tool to get more of it. He didn't really care about how it affected me or how I felt about it. So... you could say were pretty much the same", she said looking up to me with a warm smile.

I didn't know what to say (which happens very rarely). I didn't know that her past was that sad. She was always smiling at others and always helping them and rarely ever showed hatred.

"Uh.. Yea I guess so.", I said after a while. "So uh... where is your idiot team, you know flame brain and stuff?", not knowing what to say.

She visible flinched at this and I inwardly smacked myself. Freed had not hours ago told me they were acting like d*cks.

"They didn't have time so I went on my own", she said wringing her hands nervously.

"So then your also going to Clover Town?", I asked scratching the back of my head. Dammit why was it so hard to talk to her!

"Yes, something about taking out some monster.", she smiled looking out of the window.

I felt something like worry, but pushed it aside. The rest of the train ride was spend in reasonably comfortable silence.

* * *

**There you have it my lovely's the end of chapter 2!**

**Thank you XxShyxX, Fantasyfan100 and mromero18 for reviewing :D**

**Please review, favorite and follow my story if you liked it and don't be afraid to suggest or correct me on anything 3**

**That's about it so I'm signing out**

**Love always,**

**XxCherryXJellyxX**


	3. What am I thinking!

**Auters Note: (Please read)**

**Hey there Lovely's!**

**This chapter might be a little short because I have to write a big project! So I might only be able to update in weekends :( Sorry!(This Chapter contains a lot of thinking and not much dialog)**

**Warning: **  
**I do not own Fairy Tail ( :( ), Hiro Mashima does!**  
**Charecters might be a little OOC!**

**That's all for now so please enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**:

After departing from the train and waving bye to Laxus, who just grunted in response, I left to find an Inn. The city of Clover town was beautiful. It was late spring and there were flowers all around the market and square. I passed an old church and I remembered how Team Natsu had 'accidentally' destroyed it the last time we were on a mission here. I chuckled remembering our missions and instantly got sad after that.

I just didn't understand why they were acting so hostile. I frowned, Lisanna wouldn't have done anything would she? No! I couldn't think like that. She was sweet and everyone loved her.

'_Enough to make them forget you_', a little voice said in the back of my head.

I felt my heart clench and quickly shook my head to get rid of the thought. Walking to the outer parts of town I found a nice little Inn that was reasonably affordable. I checked in deciding that it was too late to already go to the clients house.

I went up to my room dumping my bag on the coach and plopped on to the bed. I stared up to the ceiling. I thought again about what Laxus had said. Just like me he had a tuff childhood. I had already forgiven him long time ago for the whole Fantasia incident, and hearing his past made me feel guilty for being so mad at him before.

As I was thinking about Laxus, I suddenly realized that the guild was also acting kinda funny towards him. A lot of them would still cower whenever he came in. Thinking about it I was astonished. Had he not already proven himself enough at Terimiju ( **AU: Sorry if I spelled that wrong** ) and at the GmG. He had shown that he truly did love his family. His father had corrupted his mind and because of that he made a mistake. It wasn't as if the Fairy Tail members were saints either.

Sighing and suddenly feeling tired I put on my pajama's. A black T-shirt with the text 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies!' ( **AU: Sorry I have one and I love it so much :D** ) written in white and dark blue pajama shorts with a white lace going through the waist band.

Snuggling into my bed sheets I fell asleep.

**Laxus' Pov:**

Walking away from the station and too tired to go to the client, I headed off to a bar. I quickly found one in the center of town. Not to rowdy, just the way I liked it. I walked in and sat at the bar ordering a beer.

Gulping it down I thought about what blondie had said. I knew she had had a hard past. Every time she would go somewhere people would mention it. But she always seemed to be smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

Realizing what I had just now said and nearly choking on my drink, I mentally slapped my self. What the hell was that?

Seeing in the corner of my eye someone approach me I disregarded the thought I stared at my beverage trying to seem nonchalant.

"Hey there handsome are you all alone tonight?", a woman with brown hair, blue eyes and a huge chest asked, leaning foreword giving me a perfect few of her cleavage.

I smirked facing foreword. I was about to make a cocky statement when I felt a pang at my heart and an image of Blondie's warm smile flash across my mind.

My face furrowed and I simply stated "I'm not interested".

"Awh... Come on, I promise I'll give you a good time", she said in a whiny tone.

She was annoying the crap outta me right now. I gulped down my beer and abruptly stood up, startling her.

"Like I said, I'm not interested.", I answered "And..." smirking "I have a thing for blonds", I said turning my back to her.

I turned around to see her huff angrily and head towards another table. I chuckled at this and then suddenly realizing what I had said (again), I ruffled my hair in irritation.

Walking towards the hotel and going up to my room, I immediately changed into a simple pair of black pajama trousers.

Thinking one more time about blondie, and then slapping myself for it, I fell asleep.

* * *

**AAAAAAW Laxus your totally having a thing for Lucy 3**

**Like I said short chapter, Sorrrryyyyy D; But I tried**

**Thank you so much ****_IxiaLiliana, SilversunXD and riridreaheart _****for reviewing 3**

**That's all and remember that I probably won't be able to update for a while :D**


	4. Progress and fear

**Author's Note: (Please read)**

**Hey there lovelies! It's me XxCherryXJellyxX :D! Yea... so... the project thing is still going on, but I didn't have to work on it today so I decided to make another chapter:D (yeeeeeey)**  
**Might not be super duper long, but see what you think about it.**

**WARNING:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (Still a bummer that I don't). **  
**Characters might be kinda OOC.**  
**I really like cookies but I have a stomach ache, so I can't have any (NOOOOOO!0).**

**Well that's all for now! Please enjoy chapter 4! **

* * *

**Lucy's Pov:**

I woke up by the beeping of my lacrima alarm clock. I blindly smashed my hand on the nightstand in attempted to turn it of. After a few minutes of grunting and struggling to find my alarm clock, I sat up straight, yawned and stretched. Sluggishly I walked towards the bathroom and took a quick shower, combed my hair and brushed my teeth.

Opening my suitcase I pulled out a pair of stonewashed and studded dark blue denim shorts and a loose white laced tank top. I put these on together with a pair of knee high socks and black sneakers. Since I was going on a mission I also put my hair in a messy ponytail with my two side bangs still out.

I put on my belt with keys and whip and headed out the door. While walking towards the clients house I decided to read the request poster once more. The reward was 150.000 jewels and a silver gate key (which was the main reason I chose it). I was supposed to defeat an unknown monster that had been seen in the woods that in the outer parts of town. I bit my lip, maybe I should have read the request a little better. I wasn't sure how big or strong this monster was, and seeing that it was only me it could get a little hard defeating it.

I shook my head. No, I could do this I had my spirit friends by my side and had been training while everyone was busy with Lisanna. I could do this! As I gave my self a pep talk people started to stare at me, seeing my face go from sad to scared to thoughtful and then full out determined.

I reached the clients house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and an old man with a long white beard and curly eyebrows greeted me politely.

"Hello there sir, I'm Lucy from Fairy tail. I'm here for the request you send.", I said making a small bow and showing my insignia.

"Ah yes yes of course! You see there was a reptile like monster signaled in the woods a few days ago. The person that saw it described it as a large lizard like thing, but it was standing on two legs and covered on some green slime. If you could get rid of it we would be very glad.", the old man explained on wobbly legs.

I gave him a warm smile and nodded, "Of course sir, I will do my best to help you. If you could give me an approximate direction I will leave straight away", I said feeling my proper lady like side coming up.

The old man blushed at my smile and pointed towards the north. I chuckled and waved him goodbye.

Oke! I can do this. From what I heard there weren't many monsters. I put up a steady pace and headed towards the North side of the forest.

As I walked a little deeper in the forest, I noticed a green slimy trail heading towards a cave. This must be the slime the man was talking about. I started to walk slower and quieter. As I came to the opening a horrible rotten egg smell came from it. I gagged as it invaded my nostrils. Standing and breathing for a moment, I held my nose and entered the cave my hand resting on my whip and keys.

As I walked deeper into the cave I saw a clearing coming up ahead, so I hid behind a rock to observe. In the clearing were, as the man described, three lizard like monsters eating some kind of carcass. I gulped, they were pretty big and looked muscular (If a lizard could look that). I thought of a strategy. I quietly called out Loke and Aries. They appeared without any big light already crouching beside me.

"You called my princess", Loke smiled kissing my hand lightly.

"I'm sorry, you called miss Lucy.", Aries said shyly.

"Yes, we have to defeat those monsters over there.", I pointed out, "I made a plan, so listen carefully." They both nodded giving me their full attention.

"So on my Que I want Loke to run in the middle of them and Aries can make a wool wall around them trapping them. When Aries has done that I want Loke to use regulas impact and hopefully that will knock them all out." They nodded at me understanding.

I turned around to see that the Lizards were still devouring the carcass.

I nodded towards Loke,"Oke now Loke!". We caught the lizards by surprise and Loke easily ran past them.

When I saw him run past the first lizard I nodded towards Aries, "Oke now Aries!".

"Y-yes Miss Lucy! Wool Bomb!", Aries replied quickly getting into action and creating a wall around Loke and the Lizards.

"Oke now Loke!", I heard Loke call up his regulus power and not a second later a bright flash emitted from within the wool.

The smoke cleared up to reveal the badly burnt, but still standing lizards.

'What?!', I thought.

The lizards then suddenly opened their mouth's and shot a green slime that hit Loke and Aries in their state of confusion. They were caught off guard ad began disappearing back into the spirit world.

"Loke, Aries!", I shouted shocked at what had just now happened.

"I-I'm sorry at failing Miss Lucy.", Aries replied giving me a sad smile.

"Sorry Princess, please be careful.", Loke said pushing his glasses up again before both of them completely disappeared.

I turned and glared at the lizards. They were getting it now! I pulled out my whip snapping it in the air.

The lizards turned their attention to me. One opened his mouth to shoot the slime again, I quickly rolled out but got caught by one of the lizards tongue.

"Open, Gate of the bull. Taurus!", I shouted.

"Moooooo! I'll protect you body Lucy!", Taurus already appeared in battle stance.

"Quickly Taurus cut that things tongue off and be careful they shoot and acid slime.", I shouted as Taurus cut the lizard's tongue and I rolled out of the way avoiding another slime attack.

"Open, gate of the scorpion. Scorpio!", I called out.

"We are! What can I do for you Miss Lucy?", he appeared doing his trademark stance.

"Use you sandstorm with Taurus and create a Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!"

"Yes miss Lucy!"

Taurus raised his axe and Scropio called on his Sandbuster and shot it towards the lizards.

When the sand and dust cleared, the lizards were knocked out. I smiled at my spirits.

"Thank you so much Taurus and Scropio. Tell Loke and Aries that I also appreciated their help.", I said waving goodbye to my spirits. They smiled back and nodded.

I looked at the unconscious lizards and sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead. I smiled, I called 4 of the zodiac spirits for quite some time and I still felt that I had half of my magic. I turned around looking in the cave chuckling. I destroyed the cave a little.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my back and I fell foreword, hitting my head on a piece of rock as I landed. I turned around to see the lizard behind me with a raised claw, slumping down dead. I tried blinking but I just felt a sharp pain in my head and passed out.

**Laxus' Pov:**

"Stupid blondie had to go get her self into trouble.", I muttered to myself walking through the forest.

I had just gone too see my client and when I walked up to his door, he said someone else already came. I was confused at first, but on second thought it could only have been blondie who would do something as stupid as that.

I was muttering a few more curses when I heard a loud boom coming from ahead. Realizing it must have been blondie, I started to pick up my pace. When I came to the cave I could see slime trail which had an afoul smell coming off of it (dragon senses did not help with this one). I walked in perking up my ears to hear if any fighting was still going on. When I heard nothing I got a little worried.

'What if she got hurt?!'

Wait... Since when... Urgh! She was seriously messing with my mind. The smell of blood came rushing through and I started running.

When I came to the clearing it was covered in slime and partially destroyed. I saw three dead lizard bodies and smirked.

She actually defeated them. She was stronger than I thought, but if the lizards were defeated. Where was blondie?

"Hey! Yo blondie are you here?!", I asked looking around. Weird... No reply. But her scent was still here.

I looked around and walked to the center of the clearing, when I saw something golden blond between the green slime.

I rushed over to see blondie on the floor the a claw mark on her back.

I knelt down, putting her on my lap, making sure not to touch the scratch on her back. "Yo! Blondie are okay?!", I felt fear overcome me when I turned her face in my hands to see blood streaming from her forehead. I panicked and picked her up bridal stile and ran out of the cave towards the city.

* * *

**Soooooooooooo?! I made it a little longer again! Loved it? Hated it? Any tip and/or request. **  
**Please Review, favorite and follow my story if you liked it :D**

**Thank you so much ****_mromero18, Psyka_**** and****_ SilversunXD_**** for reviewing last chapter!**

**That's all for now! I hope you liked it**

**XxCherryXJellyxX**


	5. Waking up with great profit

**Auther's Note: (Please read)**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey there Lovelies! How's it going. With me jut fine. I'm sorry I wasn't able to post for a few days. **  
**I'm nearly finished with my project so then I will be able to update more! (yeeeeaaaa)**  
**Lately I'm also kinda obsessed with LawXNami (One piece). So if anyone wants a Oneshot about them. Don't be afraid to ask!**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**  
**Characters might be kinda OOC.**  
**My brother is really annoying for forcing me to play Call of duty (Don't get me wrong I really like playing video games! Just not C.O.D)**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov:**

I awoke at the feeling of a hand brushing hair out of my face. I tried to remember what happened, but all I could think of was finishing my job and a stab of pain on my back and on my head. I sluggishly tried to open my eyes, only to shut them immediately against the bright light.

"Oi Blondie, are you awake?", I heard a deep masculine voice ask next to me.

I tried blinking against the light and when my eyes adjusted, I slowly turned my head to where I thought I heard the voice. I saw a big muscular torso and a fur clad coat. Tilting my head upwards I was met by non other than Laxus, his strong gaze fixated on me.

"Laxus? What happened?", I asked him trying to sit up wincing at the pain I felt from my back.

"Don't sit up you have an injury on your back", he explained gently pushing me back down. "I found you unconscious in a cave with monsters.

The memories of my job started flooding back. The solo-mission, the lizard monsters, the battle. I furrowed my eyebrows, but I was sure the monsters were all defeated when I was finished. Laxus, who must have seen my puzzled face, cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Uhm.. It's nothing really. It's just, I was sure I defeated all the monsters.", I replied looking down at my hands. I didn't know what to say. Meeting each other on the train was awkward enough, but this was just worse.

"T-thanks for saving me. I guess I still always need protecting, even when I don't have a team to rely on.", I said solemnly. I hated that I was weak. I always had. Erza, Natsu and Gray were all so powerful! I couldn't say that I wasn't a little surprised about the way they had acted back at the guild.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Laxus grabbed both of my shoulders and stared me right in the eye.

"Listen Blonide, I don't say this often, but you are not weak. You did in fact defeat all the monsters in the cave, one must have made just a last attempt when you had your back turned. So don't talk so bad about yourself.", I could only stare as he said this. Laxus, one of Fairy Tail's strongest, was telling me that I wasn't weak.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Blondie?", I just simply nodded, "Good, because I ain't telling you again. I'll go get the doctor, so just stay put for a while.", he said walking out of the room.

I still sat there eyes and mouth wide in shock of what had just happened. He was... trying to cheer me up? And he was trying to make me feel better about myself?

I was still in a bit of a daze when a doctor walked into my room,"Ah Miss Heartfilia, it's good to see that you're oke"

I quickly redeemed myself and gave him a warm smile and a nod, "Yes, thank you so much for treating me."

"You don't have to thank me Miss Heartfilia. Which reminds me the man that send you the job request had to leave town early, so he dropped the reward of here.", the doctor smiled while handing me a little box.

I polity thanked him and opened the box. There was a pile of cash and a gate key in it. The key was silver with swirly pattern on it and wings with a circle on the top. I smiled, this was the key of the little angel, Arael. I got exited and thanked the doctor again, who in return just chuckled and made his way to his next patient.

I couldn't wait to make a contract with her. As I was studying the key I didn't notice Laxus walk in and trow my bag on my bed.

"What are you grinning at blondie? Get ready were going back.", he said after being ignored for a while. I just smiled like a mad man jumping of bed, staggering a bit because of the pain in my back. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a pair of high-waist ligt blue denim shorts with studs and a white cropped lace shirt. She put these on and a pair of dark red all-stars, her hair slightly curled and her belt with whip and keys resting on her hip.

Making sure she had everything she walked out of her room towards Laxus who was sitting in the hallway. She signed to him that she was ready and walked out of the hospital, Laxus following shortly behind her.

As they were silently walking towards town, a magic shop caught Lucy's eye.

"Oh! Laxus can I quickly go into that magic shop for just a minute"

"Do you have to blondie?", he grunted.

"Well not really I just want to check if they have any gate keys. And your blond to!", I said as I wacked his arm.

"Fine just be quick about it. I'll be waiting outside.", he sighed leaning against the wall and putting on his headphones.

I pushed open the door of the magic shop and was welcomed by a bell chime and the smell of magic spice. I walked over to the counter and pressed the bell with the text 'use for service' on it. Not a moment later an old man popped up with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hello there Miss, what can I help you with today", he asked with a shaky old voice.

"Hello there sir, I was wondering if you had any gate keys?", asked a smile on my face.

"Ah yes, today is your lucky day. We just had 2 shipped in today.", he disappeared behind the counter again.

I looked around the store. It was filled with all kinds of potions and scrolls with spells on them. There was also a large book section and weaponry section. My eye caught a big warned dark red book that was situated between several small ones. I walked over and pulled it out, coughing from the dust. I looked at the cover, it was about ancient languages and script magic. I smiled, Levy would love this. Her birthday wasn't in two weeks, but an early present wouldn't matter.

She took the book and walked back to the counter. As if on cue the man popped up again holding two small boxes.

"Here you go Miss.", He said handing me the boxes.

I gratefully accepted them and examined them. They were both silver although one looked kinda see through. The first normal sliver one had what looked like a bird surrounded by flames. I recognized this one as Infernio the Firebird. The second, see through one, had what looked like a fox's head and 7 tails surrounding it. I gasped this was Devoss the 7 tailed fox.

"I see you like them Miss?", the owner chuckled and I nodded my head still gasping,"Tell you what, since I have heard a lot of good things about you Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail, I'll give them both to you for 60.000 and i'll even throw in that book that you have there."

I stared at him, my mouth still agape."Really sir?!", I exclaimed. He just chuckled and nodded. I gave a small shriek of joy and handed him the money. I thanked him and walked out of the store.

I was so happy, three new spirits, a book for levy and I still had plenty money for rent.

"Judging on the time you spend in there and that weird smile on your face, i'm guessing you found something.", Laxus said suddenly remembering that he was there too. I just smiled even more and nodded.

We started to head towards the train station again walking in silence.

**Laxus' Pov:**

As we started walking in silence, I started to think about two days again. I hadn't told her, but she was out for two whole days and I hadn't left her once.

When I had finally arrived to the town's hospital, Blondie had lost quite a lot of blood. I quickly ran towards the front desk and asked for help. When the nurse saw her condition she rushed over and called for two doctors and a bed. The doctors immediately jumped into action, taking her from my arms and rushing her over to the private room. I hesitated in handing her over at first. I felt this protective urge over her, but once I saw that the doctors were serious I gave in.

I had have to wait in the visitors room while they took care of her. I inwardly grinned as I remembered the face of the security when I started sparking with lightning.

When the doctor came in after about an hour and had told me she was okay, I felt a wave of relieve flow over me. I didn't understand why I was feeling all this things about her. When I had walked into her room and had seen her peaceful sleeping face, my heart skipped a beat.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as I felt something tug at my coat. I looked up to see we had already arrived at the station and Lu-..Blondie was staring up at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be thinking about something very hard.", she said looking up at me with her big chocolate eyes.

"Yea I'm fine.", I answered giving her a train ticket. I smirked "Just thinking about what gramps is going to do to you since you took an S-class mission", I turned around to see her shocked expression.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean Blondie, that you took an S-class job without an other S-class mage to supervise you. And that is against the Fairy Tail rules.", I smirked again seeing the color drain from her her.

"Oh and just so you know, gramps likes to give punishments that involve a lot of inappropriate dressing."

I laughed seeing Blondie's jaw drop and expression of pure fear.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 533333333333 Jippieeeeeee.**

**So I have a little request from you guys. Could you maybe make up some outfits for Lucy and Laxus, cuz I suck at describing cothes. Doesn't matter what kind of style, but keep it a little Summer ish. **

**Thank you so much ****_mromero18_****, ****_IxiaLiliana_****, ****_Silverun XD_**** and ****_Psyka_**** for reviewing! **

**That's all for now!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it!**

**P.s I kinda want to build up friendship between them first, so sorry if you want immediate fluff. Bit it'll come! Don't worry.**


	6. New friends make your day lighter

**Auther's Note: (Please read)**

**Ha Ha! Hello there me Lovelies. Capp'n Jells speaking here. With a new good ol' Jolly chapter!**

**Yea... I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean... Yeaaa**

**But I noticed last chapter I accidentally switched from 1e to 3e Pov TWICE! So, sorry about that!**  
**Oh! And for whose wondering about why Mira let Lucy go on an S-class mission. Lucy just randomly grabbed it and the mission itself was hung there by accident(I don't know how it happened it just did oke!).**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! (Whyyyyyy?! Damn you brain, should'v thought of it faster)**  
**Characters might be OOC.**  
**I wish Laxus would be allergic to shirts. (Huehue, You know why ;P)**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov:**

Me and Laxus had gotten of the train and were now heading towards the guild now. I felt my heart pound against my rib cage and my hands become clammy. I had seriously not known that it was S-class! I inwardly groaned, just my luck. Lucky Lucy Heartfillia, MY ASS!

I had been silent the whole time and I started to feel Laxus' eyes on me. As we approached the guild I looked up hoping to be comforted by a nod or something, but was only met by a smirk from Laxus. I swallowed and slowly opened the doors, trying to draw as little attention to my self (Not that they noticed me that much anyway). Unfortunately I could see Natsu running up to me.

"Hey Lucy what the hell? You went on an S-class mission. That's so unfair!", he yelled shaking his fist.

I wanted to answer and explain that it was all a mistake, but was silenced by Masters loud booming voice.

"Lucy I would like to speak to you in my office.", the small man said jumping of the balcony railing.

I felt myself sweating as I slowly made my way up the guild stairs, disapproving glares being send my way. I took one last deep breath and stepped into masters office.

He was sitting behind his desk, writing something down. I stood in front of his desk biting my lip. He looked up and motioned me to sit down. I took a chair and nervously stared at my hands, to scared to look him in the eye.

After writing a few more things down, the master looked up and smiled at me. I was so confused, shouldn't he be looking angry?

Seeing my confusion he spoke up, "Don't worry Lucy, you didn't mean to pick an S-class mission. Besides I was rather impressed that you were able to defeat them on your own."

I sighed in relief and I slumped slightly in my chair.

He chuckled and walked over to pet my knee, "Even though I am proud of you and that you were able to defeat the monster, I can't let you go completely unpunished."

I felt my stomach sink at his words. I looked up to meet his face which still just smiled warmly at me. I really did not want any punishment. I could see his face change in to one of thought for a minute when he snapped his fingers.

"I know my child. Since you didn't deliberately take the mission, you'll just have to do a little delivery quest for me.", he said taking my hand and to walk me out the door.

"You will receive more information about it when I need it delivered. For now, just make sure to not get in to much trouble.", he patted my hand and walked back to his desk.

It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't going to have to dress up like a bunny girl or some of such. I smiled brightly at him, "Thank you Master!", I said closing the door to his office.

I sighed in relief again, this time the relief maintaining. I smiled at myself, maybe I was a little lucky. I giggled and walked back down the stairs.

"Lu-chan! What happened? I just now got in and heard something about you getting punished.", a bluenette asked running up to me.

I laughed at my best friend. "Don't worry there was a hiccup in the mission separation and I accidentally took an S-class, but I didn't get punished to bad.", I replied giving Levy a hug.

"That's a shame. It would have been fun to see you getting punished.", I heard Lisanna scoff from the end of the bar.

I turned my face away in shame

"Don't say such mean things Lisanna, she is a guildmate so you should treat her as one too!", Levy luckily said in my defense. I just smiled warmly at her and put my hand on her arm. She looked over at me and smiled back. I dragged her over to a quiet part of the guild.

As I sat her down I also took out the bag that had the book I bought for her out. She looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. I handed her the book that was wrapped in brown paper.

"Early birthday gift.", I said winking at her.

She looked up at me with a her eyes shining, then quickly turning the package. Ever so carefully she unwrapped it making sure not to wrinkle the paper. I inwardly giggled at this, even though it was just simple brown paper she handled it with such care.

When she had fully unwrapped the gift and read the book title, her eyes started shining even more, "Lu-chan! This amazing. It has so many different languages in it and the magic will help a lot.", she said holding it up as if it were a prized trophy.

She hugged me again. I could see she was truly happy with the gift, the way her eyes comically sparkled was enough evidence.

"Say levy, I obtained three new spirits when I was out. Do you want to come with when I make contract?", I asked after she had flipped through it a few times.

"Oh, yes I would love to. I never actually seen you do it before!", she said already getting up.

We both walked to the training grounds and found a nice open space. I took a steady stance and closed my eyes in concentrating.

**I call upon thee,**

**In the world of the celestial Spirits.  
**  
**I beckon you to my side at once,  
**  
**Pass through the gate.  
**  
**Open gate of the little angel,  
**  
**Gate of the Firebird,  
**  
**Gate of the seven tailed fox,  
**  
**Arael, Infernio, Devoss.**

Three bright light shone and when it cleared a small girl and two teenage boys stood in it's place. I smiled at them.

"Hello my name is Arae and it's a pleasure to meet you my master.", the little girl spoke first, she looked about as old as Wendy. She had golden brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a ruffled white dress with gold details and a pair of roman sandals. She also had, what looked like feathery white angle wings, strapped to her wrist and upper arm.

I smiled at her "It's nice to meet you Arae, could you tell me what your magic is and at what time I can summon you. Oh, and I also would like to see me as a friend, so you don't have to call me master."

She blushed slightly at the friend comment and nodded "I am very good at healing magic, light magic and when summoning me you can also end your sentence with lend me your power, and you will be able to sprout angle wings. I am always available except after 22.00 and if you do not prefer master, what would you like me to call you?"

I smiled "Wow Arae your magic is amazing, and most of my spirits call me princess or just Lucy. You can decide what you find more fitting."

"Ah, well then I will call you Princess Lucy. Call me when you need me.", she said waving and disappearing in a flash of light.

I turned to my second spirit. A man in his mid twenties with dark red hair and bright orange eyes. He was wearing a red silk dress shirt, a pair of black trousers and, just like Arae, a pair of feathery red and orange wings attached to his arms.

He bowed and in a deep silky voice he said "Hello Princess Lucy, I am Infernio the Firebird. I use fire magic and am also very good at defense. I will always available."

I blushed slightly "It's very nice to meet you Infernio and the same as with Arae, I am your friend so lets me good ones."

He smirked and kneeled down "The pleasure is all mine Pricess, call me whenever you need me.", he kissed my hand before disappearing back into the spirit world.

"Hello! It's such a pleasure to meet you princess Lucy! I have heard so much about you, I am Devoss the seven tailed fox.", my third spirit said practically jumping up and down.

I giggled at Devoss, he was about the same age as me and had spiky silver hair and deep dark yellow eyes. He was wearing a white Yukta (**AU: It's a traditional Japanese garment. Look it up if you don't know what it is.**) which had blue foxes embroided onto it. He was wearing a pair of geta sandals and had a long samurai sword on his waist**  
**

"Hello it's nice to meet you Devoss. I hope we can be good friends! Could you maybe tell me what your magic is and when you are free?", I said still giggling a bit at his childish nature.

"Ah! Yes princess, I am a very skilled swordsman and use a bit of wind magic. You can call me whenever you want, except for the first Monday of the month.

I nodded, "Thank you very much Devoss, you can go now."

He waved at me enthusiastically and disappeared. I laughed, I had got some really awesome new spirits.

* * *

**So me hearties, that is all for now from ye ol' cappie.**

**Not so much Laxus this chapter, but I promise he'll dazzle the next!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Rate, review and follow if you liked it.**

**Thank you so much pixievomit, mromero, Silversun XD, Psyka, Me LIamo Berry, Clover Piece, kitkat982 and lilobsessive for reviewing last chapter! SO much! It makes me really happy.**

**That's all for now me lovelies. **


	7. The delivery job

**Authers Note: (Please read)**

**Haha, hoes it going maaaa lovelies! Fast updating hereo! (self applause~:D) But, anywayz I am currently writing while being surrounded by books. **

**Can you guess it? Yup, Test week ( a little thing we have at our school) starts next week. So, the responsible adult I am, I'm going to post this chapter instead of learning. Why you might ask, because F*ck that sh*t! I HATE math exams. I'm not bad, I just get really nervous.**

**But enough blabber about me...**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be kinda OOC.**  
**Haha, trying to teach my brother the guitar because he wants to play a song to his girlfriend (It's really sweet!), but he kinda sucks at it (-o-")**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Laxus' Pov**:

I had just seated myself at the Rajinshuu's usual table, when I saw Blondie out the window on the training grounds. She was walking with that blue haired friend of hers, what was her name, Livy or something. I saw her take a firm pose and chant something. Three bright flashes appeared.

Lucy began talking to them about something, I was guessing this were some more of her spirits. After she waved at the small girl she turned to a the first guy. I narrowed my eyes, he was getting awfully close. I saw Blondie blush which had me clenching my fists, but what had me growling was when the weirdo kissed her hand.

My team gave me a questionable look. I just ignored them and kept my attention to the next spirit. Luckily he was one to keep his distance, but he was awfully jumpy. When he had gone too I turned my attention back to my team. They all had a smug look on their face. I quirked an eyebrow as to question what the problem was.

"You liiiiikkeee her!", Bixlow tongue rolled sticking bursting out into laughter.

I felt heat starting to crawl up my cheeks so I just scoffed and zapped him. "Who the hell are you talking about?" I lied.

"About our dear celestial wizard, Miss Lucy Heartfillia Laxus-Sama", Freed explained sipping on some thee. I noticed that he didn't even start bawling about the fact that I liked someone. NOT that I actually did, I guess.

"Hmpf, come on Laxus! We all just saw you growling. I'm surprised Mira hasn't done anything about it yet.", Evergreen stated fanning herself.

"What ever you guys, Master asked me to come to his office.", I said standing up. Damn, I really hoped that, if what they said was true, Mira did not notice anything. She wouldn't let me hear the end of it.

I knocked on Gramps door a few times before walking in. "Hey gramps you said you wanted to see me."

He looked up "Ah yes my grandson, I have a little request for you. You see since Lucy took an S-class job she has to drop a package for me as punishment." he paused for a moment.

I didn't understand what this had to do with me but I just let him speak.

"So an old friend of mine contacted me and asked if I could send a two mages to deliver something.", he looked up to see if I was still listening. I still didn't understand how this involved me.

As if reading my mind he continued, "This is where you come in. You and Lucy have to drop this package off."

"What? Why, it's her punishment so shouldn't she just drop it off by her self.", I asked.

He just chuckled "He requested two mages and I am the master so you'll just have to do it."

I gulped, that wasn't just a chuckle. It was the chuckle that he would give whenever he said he was heading towards the towards the swimming pool, or when he would head to his office when there was a bikini spread in sorcere's weakly. And not to mention that gramps' "old friends", were always kinda weird.

I just grunted, "Fine, when do you want us to go?"

"Hmmm? Well he wanted the package by tomorrow and the train ride is about 4 hours, sooooo...", he started calculating in his head.

"Right about now.", he grinned.

I sweat drop and walked towards the door "I'll inform Blondie and take the package with me. It's with all the other packages right?"

He just nodded and waved, a huge grin plastered on his face. I had a seriously bad feeling about this. Dropping of a package couldn't be the only thing to this. When gramps had the opportunity to get girls in skimpy clothing, he would take it no matter the reason.

I walked over to Blondie and her friend.

"Your new spirits are awesome Lu-chan. I bet their super strong!", I heard the bluenette say. Blondie just smiled and nodded.

I walked up to her and put my hand on her hand to gain her attention.

She jumped a little and turned around, big brown eyes looking up at me. "Laxus? What's wrong? Is there something you need?", she said swatting my hand away.

"Yea Gramps told me that I need to come with you on your punishment delivery job."

She looked surprised, "Oke, it's fine with me. When do we leave?"

"Now, so pack your bags and meet me at the station in about an hour", I said walking to the bar to get the package.

"Wha-what now? I have to go then. Bye Levy, I'll see you after my job", I heard her stammer before quickly running out of the guild.

Lucy's Pov:

I quickly rushed home, taking a short shower and packing my necessary's. Since I was going on just a delivery job I put on a white sleeveless, lace, summer dress with crossed open back and a pair of brown wedged sandals. I called out Cancer who did my hair. He curled my hair slightly and made one small braid that went over my head like a hairband.

When I was done I still had about 15 minutes to get to the station. I got my keys and whip and headed out the door.

I jumped onto the side of canal and started making my way to the train station. As I was walking I started to wonder why Laxus would have to come with me. It was my punishment after all, I just hoped that there wouldn't be any dangers. It also wasn't like I didn't want to travel with Laxus, I mean he was quiet good company, but what had me worried was the way I would feel around him.

I felt that my stomach would flutter and the way my heart skipped a beat when he told me I wasn't weak. Know I wasn't stupid, I knew these were symptoms of falling in love, but there was no way that could be. And even if I was there wouldn't be a chance that he liked me too.

I blushed at the idea of me and Laxus together. NO! Bad Lucy you shouldn't be thinking about these things, there was no way that was going to happen. She was sure of it now, disregarding the fact that her heart clenched at the thought.

I sighed arriving at the train station. I saw Laxus on a bench listening to music on his Soundpods.

**Laxus' Pov:**

I could smell Blondie arriving at the strain station and not moments later I felt someone sit next to me. I opened one eye to look at her.

She looked really pretty in her outfit but her face looked kinda sad. I just hoped that she didn't run into Natsu or something on her way here. I handed her the ticket and silently walked towards the train.

She just walked after me not asking any questions. I heard her skip a little and grinned at her childish nature.

I walked into the train and searched for a seat. What was up with these trains and being packed the whole time! I kinda wanted to have two separate seats, because I didn't like people noticing that I had motion sickness. When I was with Freed he would put up runes or I would ask Wendy to help against it, but this time I totally forgot.

Reluctantly I went into the only free compartment. I looked over to see Blondie still quietly following me. I sat down and motioned her to do the same. She sat down in front of me and put her bag under her seat.

She looked up at me, "So, how long will the train ride be?"

"About four hours and then we can get a Hotel there and drop the package of in the morning. He said he wanted it before 8 a.m.", I replied taking deep breaths as I felt the train was about to depart.

As soon as the train started to really move I felt my stomach flip and all the color drain from my face. I opened my eyes to see if Lucy had seen, and sure enough she was looking at me with suspicion. I tried my best to hide it but it had already clicked.

Her face went from curiosity to a big smile. "Laxus~", she said in a sickly sweet voice, "You wouldn't happen to have motion sickness, do you?"

"No!", I grumbled, but when the train shook again I nearly fell over and my cover was blown. "Maybe...", I huffed in annoyance as she put her hand over her mouth in attempt to hide her giggles.

"Come here.", she motioned to the seat next to her. I raised an eyebrow as to what she had in mind.

"When Natsu feels motion sick he always says laying down on my lap helps."

"It sounds stupid if you ask me.", I grumbled getting up to sit next to her anyway. When I sat next to her she guided my head to her lap. I tensed at first but when my head hit her lap I felt so much relief wash over me I immediately relaxed.

"Holy crap", I muttered.

I heard her giggle softly again. It was still a little awkward at first but as the trip went by it became quite pleasant. She began to absentmindedly play with my hair as she hummed a soft tune. I began to feel more relaxed than I had in years and as she continued to hum I felt completely at peace.

I was almost asleep, thinking about everything and nothing (most thoughts involving a certain blond celestial mage) when a picture of me and Blondie being a couple had me opening my eyes wide.

Why the hell was I thinking about that! I looked up to see her face. She had gone to sleep a while ago and her head was resting on the window. Her face looked so peaceful, her eyes fluttering a bit now and then. But what had me completely fixated were her lips, they were slightly agape and looked like a perfect color of pink and incredible soft.

I hadn't realized I had been staring for quite a while until she began to stir a little. I quickly looked down and pretended to sleep. I heard her yawn and felt her stretch slightly. Her hands went back to playing with my hair.

I felt my cheeks heat up and prayed Mavis she didn't see.

* * *

**THAAATAAAAaaAAAA. There you have it ;) Chapter 7! Were getting a nice move on.**

**Wondering if Makarov has another something up his sleeve with this quest. You'll have to see in the next chapter (Huehueahahhahaa *Rubs hands together evilly*)**

**SO Favorite, Follow and review if you liked it please.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews on last chapter from: Me LIamo Berry, mromero18, Psyka, Taira Yukiko, kitkat982 and Silversun XD.**

**They make me so happy! They really do, it encourages me to write to all you lovely readers.**

**But that's all for now~! Hope you liked it and till next time. :) Bye bye **


	8. Flushed faces with silk linings

**Auther's Note: (Please read)**

**Whaaaaaaa HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY LOVELIES! It's the time of the year for Love and Friendship!**

**Thanks my lovely friends for buying me a rose at school! I was super embarrassed (Because people deliver them in class), but it was soooo sweet :D.**

**As for my brother and his song, I had to help him on the guitar part but he did really good at the singing (I'm proud of ya Bro!).**

**So of course I had to post a chapter on valentines day! This and next chapter is full of wonderfully awkward situations! Haha, I just love them (I'm a real d*ck because I always laugh at embarrassing moments, including my own).**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**  
**Characters might be a little OOC.**  
**WHY DON'T I HAVE A BOYFRIEND BOEHOE ALOOOOONEEEEE**

**OH! and thank you****_ mromero18_**** for an idea in the chapter! (you'll know which part ;P)**

**Please enjoy Chapter 8 ~(-o-)~**

* * *

** Lucy's Pov:**

Me and Laxus had gotten off the train and found a hotel. The hotel had only one room left but it luckily had two beds. After we had dumped our stuff I had gone to take a shower. I scrubbed myself down and got out. I put on a pair of black boy shorts and a slightly over sized T-shirt as pajama's.

When I got out of the bathroom Laxus was already in his Pj's lying comfortably on his bed. I jumped into mine and got out a book I got from Levy. After a while of reading in silence I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Hey Blondie if your tired I can also just turn my light off.", I heard Laxus say from the bed next to me.

Surprised by his kindness I just shook my head and smiled, "Don't worry, I don't mind sound or light when sleeping. I got accustomed to all of that from the many sleeper over's with team Natsu."

He just nodded and turned to his book again. I had to suppress a giggle at Laxus reading. He wore reading glasses and looked so much different. To be honest I was very surprised to find out Laxus read on a regular basis.

Sensing something was off, Laxus turned to look at me. I quickly turned around in my bed and tried to look not overly suspicious. After a while I felt my eyelids get heavy and I fell asleep.

**Laxus' Pov:**

I heard Blondie's breathing become even and her heart rate slow down. I put down my book and glanced over. She had managed to wrap the blanket like a snake around her boy and was now sleeping on her tummy. She looked absolutely adorable. Her hair was spread around her and she was hugging the pillow like a life line.

I sighed and decided that it was time for me to go to sleep too. I expected it to be long day tomorrow, I still couldn't shake the feeling that Gramps had something else in store for this trip.

I took one more glance at Blondie and went to sleep.

_**Beep Beep, Beep Beep.**_

I groaned waking up at the sound of the lacrima alarm. I turned it of and sluggishly sat up. Looking to my right I saw that Blondie was still asleep. She wasn't kidding about not minding sound when asleep. She was still sleeping on her stomach with the blanket curled around her. I threw a pillow at her face to witch she woke up with a jump.

She sat on her knees facing me, yawning. "Laxuuuus~ Why did you do that.", she said while cutely rubbing her eyes with a pout.

I had seriously to stop myself from running over to her and smash my lips on hers. Blondie was doing my head in. I mean sure, she was really hot and all, but I also felt something else tingle in my stomach when I saw her. I had never felt it before and I was incredible confused about it.

I grunted in response to her question and headed over to the shower to cool myself off. When I stepped in the shower I heard her walk around, probably getting dressed or something. I had quick shower and got dressed. A simple dark red dress shirt and black jeans.

When I stepped out of the bathroom Blondie was already dressed and eating a croissant. She was wearing a slightly over sized dark red jumper, black ripped shorts a pair of black and dark red, thick striped thigh high socks and short light brown combat boots.

When she saw me she smiled. "Good morning Laxus", she chirped handing me a chocolate roll.

I thanked her and sat down. "So we should leave in about fifteen minutes and we'll see what we do after the delivery.", I said eating the roll in two bites.

She nodded and proceeded to take small bites of her croissant. We sat there just for a while in silence eating our breakfast. She started humming a tune, kicking her legs under the dining chair. It was a calming happy tune, it reminded me of when I was young. Gramps would always take me to the park to feed the ducks and when we would be walking, he would hum a soft tune. I had always longed to go back to the days when I was small. When I didn't have any worries, no responsibility's, when dad hadn't gone ape shit and power hungry.

After the Fantasia parade, when I got exiled, I had a lot of time to think. I realized that having immense power wasn't everything. I realized that I missed Fairy Tail even with those idiots and weaklings in them. When the time came and I got accepted back in the guild, I had been happier than I had been in many long years. Having everyone around me again was the best feeling in the world.

The Grand Magic Games came and I tried my very best to show everyone that I had changed and that I was to be trusted. I defeated all of those Saber-Bastards and destroyed Raven Tail, but the guild still had trouble accepting me.

Don't get me wrong, having the Rajinshuu, Gramps and a few others was a blessing. But I still didn't understand that why, after everything, the rest still coward in fear.

"-xus? Joehoe earth to Laxus Dreyar!"

I snapped out of my daze to see Blondie waving her hand before my eyes. It was then that I realized that I had been staring at her for quite a while. I blinked a few times and blushed, embarrassed by the fact that I had not even been gracefully staring at her. It was a wide eyed and slightly agaped mouth stare, which was not the most charming.

She giggled and waved me over to the door, signaling that it was time to leave.

when we walked out into the street it was still slightly dark and there were hardly any people. We casually walked towards the address of the client. Lucy had a slight skip in her step and was once again humming a soft tune.

As we neared the address, I noticed that we were in the center of town and there were no longer normal houses. That was strange. Maybe Gramp's friend owned a shop. But as we came closer and closer the only building I could spot was a large marble one that looked a lot like a theater.

As we neared the large building a brightly dressed man could be seen standing on the steps. He waved over to us giving a blindingly bleached smile.

"Ah, yes yes yes! You must be the Fairy Tail mages Makarov sended", he said flipping his bright pink boa over his shoulder and clasping his hands together.

"Yes we are sir. Are you Mister Oshibano (**AN:Random name**), the man we were supposed to drop the package off to?", Lucy said shortly bowing.

"Ah, yes yes yes. What a polite young lady. Hara Hara Hara! And yes I am Mister Oshibano. I am so glad that you could come. It was a dreadful occurrence having my two leading roles drop out.", he dramatically exclaimed waving his hands around.

I raised an eyebrow at his words. "Yes well, we have the package here.", I said handing him the brown wrapped parcel.

"Hara Hara Hara! Why thank you young man. I can see Makarov has a very keen eye on beautiful people. You are exactly what I asked for!", Oshibano said gesturing us inside the building. He led us back stage into the changing rooms.

"Well if you could already try on your costumes, I can see if it needs any adjustment.", he said holding up two clothes covers.

Me and Lucy looked at each other quizzically and raised an eyebrow at Oshibano.

"What do you mean?", Lucy asked.

"Well, you will have to wear costumes for the play. It's not a proper play without costumes.", he said also raising an eyebrow at us.

"What play?", Lucy asked before I could.

"What? Did Makarov not tell you?", asked. Our confused faces explained enough. "Oh well my my. Hara Hara Hara, better tell you then. Your job was drop a package off for the that you both are going to star in!", he said exited.

"What?!, I roared, "I'm not going to be part of a stupid play". Lucy just stood frozen on her place.

"Hara Hara Hara, that's strange! I thought Fairy Tail mages always finished a job?", he said snickering with an evil glint in his eyes.

I flinched. Crap, he was right. Fairy Tail mages never went back on their word, and gramps would probably kill me if I didn't do this. I could feel Lucy tens at his words too. It must be even worse for her since she is not only a strong believer of keeping promises, but it was also her punishment for taking the S-class job.

"O-okay, it's our duty to finish our jobs. It-it's just that you caught us by surprise because Makarov had not yet mentioned it", Lucy said looking up.

I was about to protest, but Lucy looked up at me with a small smile and pleading eyes. I felt my heart melt and held back my words.

I sighed and nodded an approval, "Fine, but if it sucks or I have to do something embarrassing I'm gone." , I warned them.

Lucy beamed at me and Oshibano clapped in exitment.

"Okay, now go on try the costumes.", he ushered us into the changing rooms.

When I was in the changing room I examined the costume. It had a pair of white, genie like, pants with a dark blue waistband, a pair of gold genie slippers and a white turban with a red gemstone and blue feather on the front. I put it all on, there was no shirt and I felt ridiculous.

I stepped out of the changing room with a scowl on my face. Oshibano clapped in his hands and exclaimed how 'great' it looked.

I heard the curtain behind me get pulled back and the moment I turned around I felt blood rush to my cheeks and nose. Lucy was wearing a light blue genie costume that consisted of a short bikini like top with gold jewels hanging from it, the sleeves flares from her elbows to her writs. The trousers were see through and also flared from her hip to her ankles, she was wearing similar shoes as mine and had a thin vale covering half of her face.

She uncomfortably shifted on her place under my gaze. I mentally face palmed and stood straight again, fighting the heavy nosebleed that was about to sprout.

Oshibano eyes were sparkling at our little awkward moment. I cleared my throat and spoke up," You look nice."

"T-thank you Laxus. You look... nice too.", she shyly said. God she was giving starting to give me a hard on just by standing there.

"It looks like the costumes fit perfectly! I will give you the scripts so that you can practice your lines.", Oshibano said walking off. "Oh, and before I forget. Just so that you know," he paused turning around, "you will have to kiss", he winked and turned back around.

I could see Lucy's face become completely red and I felt my cheeks flare too.

Oh God this was going to be a very, very long day!

* * *

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Haha! I loved writing this chapter! But for the message, I have put up a poll whether to add a nice LEMON in the later chapters or not. SO please vote for that!

Thank you so much Psyka, Silversun XD, mromero18, kitkat982, PurpleAssassin7, pixievomit, Bloody Amethist and Steph2500 for reviewing last chapter. They make me very happy :D

Please favorite, review and follow if you liked the story!

That's all for now. I will update soon! I have a nice long weekend ~(^o^)~

See ya'll soon


	9. The play

**Auther's Note: (Please read)**

**Hello there my Lovelies! How's it going? With me really well! I already got a lot of reviews on last chapter in less than a day! It makes me feel nice and bubbly and because you've been such sweethearts I already have this chapter and next done. That means not a lot of waiting (yeeeea self applause).**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be kinda OOC.**  
**I just love the Count from sesame street! He's just too awesome. :D**

**Ah yess! Also thank you everyone that already voted on my poll :D. I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one with a dirty mind *wiggles eyebrow's suggestively*. Haha ;p**

**Please enjoy chapter nine of, What I want most!**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov: **

Me and Laxus had the rest of the day to practice study the play and practice lines. I was still a little flushed about the fact that I was going to have to kiss Laxus. He was really handsome and I had started to like him A LOT, which just made me more nervous.

The play was called Aladdin and the cursed genie. The play was about a rich girl, Jasmine (me), that wanted to see the world. So when she meets a poor little boy, Aladdin, she decides to travel with him and help him find the person that killed his father. While on her travels the girl and the boy find a magic lamp and out of this lamp comes a handsome genie (Laxus) who tells them that he can grant three wishes for the both of them.

While the group is traveling they discover that the genie was in fact once human. The genie was cursed by the same man who killed the little boys parents. So when they finally find this man they challenge him to a dual, but the villain tries to cheat by putting poison on his blade. Jasmine sees this and jumps in front of Aladdin and the genie to save them. The evil man swiftly gets killed after that. The little boy wants to save Jasmine by wishing her alive, but Jasmine stops him and instead wishes the genie to be human once again. Run out of wishes (because they used up the other two) Jasmine kisses the genie as a last goodbye and dies.

The day went by swiftly and I discovered that Laxus wasn't even such a bad actor. Both of us had memorized our lines and it was only ten minutes till the play started. I was beyond nervous now and I didn't know how Laxus was doing it, but he was playing it dead cool!

I stole a quick glance at Laxus too see if there was any hint of nervous on his face, but there was none. I started to fidget with my hands and look everywhere but the stage and Laxus.

I was practically shaking until I felt a large hand on my head. I looked up to see Laxus staring at me with an intense gaze.

"Don't be so nervous Blondie. You'll do just fine.", he said. I nodded, stopped fidgeting and straitening my posture. Though it wasn't exactly a long or emotional encouragement, I felt a lot better after his words.

The stage director signaled to us that it was almost time so me and Laxus walked over to the side of the stage. The curtains went up and a Arabic type of music began to play. I walked up onto the stage and spoke the first line.

**Laxus' Pov:**

The play went quite swiftly and the people seemed to be enjoying it. Although they could also just have been staring at Lucy the whole time, even I had a really hard time not to look at her ass and chest the whole time.

We were now at the last scene where we challenged the villain for a dual. Lucy, me and Aladdin walked up onto the stage.

"Huahuahua! Who dares enter my domain?! No one is allowed here, for that I shall kill you.", the villain spoke from his throne.

"You killed my parents. I challenge you to a dual to get my revenge.", Aladdin spoke back.

"And I will help you Aladdin. You cursed me and I shall too have my revenge.", I said raising my fist.

On queue Lucy jumped in front of us shielding us from the poisoned sword.

"Nooo! Jasmine!", I yelled and me and Aladdin fake stabbed the villain.

Both of us crouched next to Lucy. "No! Jasmine let me save you, we still have one wish.", Aladdin said trough teary eyes.

Lucy smiled at us and wiped a tear from Aladdin's Face, "Don't worry about me. I have finally done what I have dreamed of, seeing the world, I'm happy."

She turned to face me, "But you genie, you said that you wanted nothing more than to be human again. So, grant my last wish genie. I wish that you are human again and that the curse is lifted.

I made myself spark a little for dramatic effect of me changing back into human. My hands were starting to get sweaty because this was coming any moment.

Lucy turned to both of us, "Please you two, be strong.", she caressed Aladdin's cheek.

She turned to me. I swallowed hard and inched closer. She cupped my face and parted her lips slightly as I held the back of her head. I could smell her sweet cherry scent and feel the soft tingling of her breath on my face. Time stood still, I couldn't hear or see anything besides the beautiful girl in front of me. Our noses brushed and we both closed our eyes. My heart was pounding against my rib-cage.

It was then that I suddenly heard a crackle above me. I quickly picked Lucy up and jumped backwards, shielding her from the stage that fell on the exact spot we were on not a second ago. If I didn't have my dragon senses we would have been crushed under it.

It took a moment to register what just had happened, but when it sank in I quickly looked at Lucy. She had shock written all over face and when she snapped out of it she looked at me with wide eyes.

I sighed in relief and helped her up. Then I noticed that all the men in the audience had suddenly passed out from a massive nosebleed. I looked confused until I heard Lucy shriek. I whipped my head around thinking she was hurt, but instead felt a massive nosebleed build up too. When I had grabbed her I had accidentally ripped of her top in the process.

In a moment of panic I quickly grabbed her and held her against my chest with my arms wrapped around her to cover her body. Which on second thought wasn't a very good idea, considering the fact that my costume did not consist of a shirt. I felt more blood rush to my nose and desperately tried to find something else to cover her up.

When I was frantically searching I suddenly spotted a small man with a long mustache treating his massive nosebleed. Grams?! I was SO going to kill him when we got back.

I picked up Lucy and rushed off the stage. The moment I got off the stage the audience burst into applause. People were yelling things like, Beautiful, magnificent and that plot twist was amazing.

I grabbed a towel that was hanging from a railing and wrapped Lucy in it. I sat her down on a chair and crouched in front of her.

"Are you oke Blondie?", I asked lifting her chin up. She just nodded in response and looked down again. I could expect her to be embarrassed so I didn't say anything about it anymore.

"Hara Hara Hara! That was wonderful! I loved the improvised part at the end. How did you think of it?", Oshibano said walking towards us.

"We didn't you idiot. That stupid lamp of your's nearly crushed us.", I roared.

Oshibano chuckled and handed us a bag, "Since you did so well I decided to give you a little extra cash." He then walked of leaving me and Lucy alone again. I sighed in frustration and handed Lucy her clothes so that she could change.

She thanked me and walked over to the changing rooms. I changed too and in no time we were outside the building again. It was already quite late so and we were both tired so we both decided to stay at the hotel another night.

**Lucy's Pov: **

I was so glad the play was over. I don't think I had ever been this embarrassed in my life. I'm just glad that Laxus didn't tease me about it. I became red again at the thought of Laxus shielding me with his chest and arms. He was practically hugging me.

We neared the hotel and silently walked up into our room. I decided to take a shower and Laxus would have one tomorrow. I stepped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I still had silver sparkles on my face from the play. I rubbed my face and turned the shower on. I stayed in a little longer than usual to make sure all the glitter and shame was washed off. I stepped out and towal dried my hair. I put on my batman Pajama shorts (AU: **Huehue I got them yesterday and felt like putting them in it :P**) and a black t-shirt. I put my hair in a high ponytail and brushed my teeth.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Laxus standing in the middle of the room. I raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't just casually standing there. He was, well, standing there like a plank sweating bullets.

"Laxus? What's wrong, you seem nervous about something?", I asked standing in front of him inspecting his face.

He turned his face sideways and huffed as if there was nothing.

I crossed my arms and pouted, "Fine than don't tell me. I'm going to b-ieeek", I squeaked. I was just about to step into my bed when Laxus grabbed me by the waist and swiftly threw me onto his bed.

"U-uhm I want to switch beds! Yea, I like your side more so sleep on my bed.", he said very suspiciously.

I narrowed my eyes and inched closer to his face too see if he was lying, "Why? Their exactly the same. What are you hiding Laxus?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Geez nothing Blondie. I just like that side.", he said walking away.

I got really annoyed now, "That is not a good reason, maybe I like that side more too. And your blond too.", I shouted frustrated.

"Stop shouting so much Blondie geez.", Laxus said with a huff.

I was fuming now! I was determined to find out what was wrong now, so I swiftly jumped off the bed and leaped to my original one. Laxus must have sensed me because he easily caught me by the waist again and threw me over his shoulder.

I squirmed against his hold. "LAXUS! I know your hiding something. Stop lying I don't like when people lie. So tell me the truth now or I swear I will never talk to you again."

I could feel him tense at my words and I inwardly evil laughed that my threat worked. I crossed my arms, still being carried on his shoulder, "So are you going to tell me?"

He grunted and put me down on the bed. I looked him in the eye waiting for his explanation.

"Fine. WhenyouwereintheshowerIaccidentallydroppedmydrinkonyourbed, sooooo, youcan'tsleeponitnowsorry.", He said all in one breath looking away.

I blinked a few times, "Wait what? Say that once again but slower. I didn't catch a thing"

He sighed and repeated, "When you were in the shower I accidentally dropped my drink on your bed, so you can't sleep in it now. Sorry."

I thought for a second and then burst out into laughter. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I kept laughing and petted his head mockingly, "Is that what you were so worried about? It was an accident so it doesn't matter!"

He gave me a scowl and a glare, "Well whatever blondie, I will sleep on the floor or something so you can sleep on my bed."

I took me a moment to realize what he had said. He had willingly given up his bed to me and without thinking I hem of his shirt. He turned around surprised by my actions.

"U-uh well it wasn't completely your fault and it wouldn't be fair if you had to sleep on the floor. So we could also just sleep together.", I said shyly "Not in a dirty way!"I quickly added.

Laxus smirked at me, "Well, blondie if you wanted to sleep with me you could have just said you know.", he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I hit his chest lightly, I should have seen that one coming. "I said NOT in a dirty way and if you'd rather sleep on the floor. Good night.", I said huffing and turning around.

"No! I-i'd I won't make a stupid joke any more", Laxus quickly said.

I smirked in victory.

**Laxus' Pov:**

Lucy shifted to make space for me. I stepped into the bed. I never used to have problems with sleeping with woman, but this was different and I was becoming nervous.

"Good night Laxus.", Lucy said smiling at me with drooping eyes. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yea, good night blondie."

In no time she was fast asleep. I looked at her sleeping form, hair spread out like a halo and lips slightly parted. I admired her for a while until I settled down too.

I was almost asleep when I suddenly felt Lucy shift beside me. I stiffened when I felt two pair of arms circle my own and a pair of legs curl around mine.

"Blondie what the hell are you doing?", I asked. I got no response, so through the little I peered at her. She was still sleeping peacefully just wrapped around my arms and legs now.

I groaned in annoyance and tried prying her off, but this resulted in her just clinging even tighter. She was now half straddling me and was clutching my neck. This was bad! If she woke up she would defiantly kick me in the face.

I tried to move her off me again, but she just held on tighter and moaned slightly. I froze at her moaning and tried to ignore the twitching that had started in my member.

"Crap", I muttered and lay as still as I could.

* * *

**HUEHUE CHAPTER 9 FOR YA!**

**I am laughing my ass off right now! But I hope you liked it :D**

**Thank you CloverPiece, mromero18, XxShyxX, Silversun XD, kitkat982, steph2500, Psyka, Narucchi, Pegacorns57, sciortinoo, Taira Yukiko, kikkibunny and Bloody Athemist for reviewing last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it, because I had a lot of fun with it!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll for lemons if you hadn't yet ;)**

**That's all for now :D Have a nice weekend **


	10. The sky weeps for the light

**Auther's Note: (Please read)**

**Heeeeey there! So yea, sorry for the slow upload. My school life is kinds busy. I had six tests this week and I have to make a board game for this Africa project. It's a long story... AND Happy B-day to ma Brother, Love you very much :D.**

**I also have been very obsessed with Soul Eater lately! It's a really good Anime and I absolutely love Maka! Makaaaa~ Chop**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be a little OOC.**  
**I have three blisters in my mouth because I bit my mouth and it hurts like F*CK**

**Please enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov:**

I woke up feeling nice and toasty, but also feeling something hard wrapped around my waist. I wiggled a bit and noticed that my bed was also unusually hard. It was kind of warm and….. Breathing?

I cracked open an eye, blinking a few times to adjust to the still dark room. I slowly steadied myself on all fours, still trapped by my waist. But when I noticed what, or better said who, was underneath me, I had to keep it my all from screaming.

Underneath me, with his arms wrapped around my waist, was none other than the cocky lightning dragon slayer Laxus. I began to panic. What the hell was he doing in my bed! I looked around and noticed that I was actually not my house. My mind began to race more. Where was I?!

I suddenly noticed my suitcase in the corner of the room. It suddenly all came back to me. The mission, the punishment. The play! I blushed at the memory of what happened at the play. I had almost kissed Laxus!

I saw Laxus stir underneath me and panic took over my senses again. Oh no! He would not let me hear the end of it if he woke up with me hovering on all fours above him.

I tried to, as carefully as possible, remove his hands from my waist and quietly moved off the bed. Just as I was about to let out a sigh, my breath was caught in my throat when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Where are you going Blondie? I was just enjoying the sight", I heard Laxus' deep voice chuckle behind me.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I closed my eyes and without thinking I kicked him.

"LUCY KICK!"

I heard a crash and carefully opened my eyes. I had kicked Laxus out of the bed and across the room into the wall. He was slumped and was clutching his stomach. I started panicking again, maybe I had kicked him a little too hard.

"O-oh Laxus! I'm sorry you startled me a-and Uhm you know I-I Uhm.", I said waving my hands around looking around for a place to escape.

He chuckled and looked up with a grin on his face. "Geez Blondie, I had heard about your kicks but never would have though they actually hurt."

My cheeks heated up and I could only stammer a few incomprehensible words. I was kinda proud about being able to kick him that far, but was still a little nervous about what Laxus was going to do about it.

"Stop being so nervous Blondie it's okay, I won't punish you now.", he said getting up.

"Oh okay, well than I'll go and have a shower.", I said incredibly relieved by the fact that he was not going to fry me with his lightning.

"Oh, but Blondie. Don't be let your guard down just yet, because I will have my revenge. I always do.", he chuckled darkly.

I whipped around, "Wha-What!? But you just now sai-"

He chuckled again, "I said I wouldn't punish you _now_. I never said anything about the future."

My eyes widened. He might have only be joking, but still! This was Laxus we were talking to. I slowly backed away into the bathroom and locked it as slumped against the door.

"Crap.", I muttered. I was SO dead now!

I got out of the shower and put on a powder blue skater skirt and a white tank top. I let my hair down and put on a pair of dark blue chucks. I really didn't want to face Laxus again. I grabbed all my courage (which wasn't a lot at the moment) and stepped out of the bathroom.

Outside Laxus was already waiting in a dark blue dress shirt, black trousers and pair of black chucks. He was listening to his spiky sound pods, nodding his head to the beat.

I awkwardly shuffled towards him and picked up my bag. I waited for him to react or start moving, but he didn't do anything. I waved my hand in front of his face. It was funny, I had just noticed how tall he actually was. I had to stretch my arm almost fully above my head to reach his face.

I giggled, he was a huge wall compared to me. He cracked an eye open and grabbed my wrist before I could take my hand back. I smirked as I struggled against his strong hold. He had a firm grip on my wrist, not enough to hurt me but strong enough so that I couldn't pull back.

"Laxus could you give me my hand back", I asked having to stand on my toes now because he was holding his arm up.

"Now why would I do that? This could be a perfect revenge opportunity.", he said raising his hand with my wrist higher, I was hardly standing on the ground now. I gulped at the revenge part.

I nervously fake laughed, "He-he Laxus, you wouldn't really do that now?", I said holding up my free hand as a sign of peace.

His smirk grew wider and he grabbed my other hand. He pushed me against the wall, his huge frame towering over me.

"Yes, why would I not? I have all the reasons.", he said inching closer to my face.

I felt my cheeks fire up. What was he doing?! I looked up at his face, his infamous smirk on his face and his eyes had a predator's glint in them. I could only think of think of how bad this was.

I gulped and wiggled my hands in an attempt to free myself. His grip just tightened and he pinned my legs with hips. My body was now pressed tightly against his and he was still inching closer to face.

Our noses were almost touching and I could feel his breath tickle my face. He licked his lips and grinned a Cheshire cat grin at me.

"Wouldn't you agree that this is the perfect revenge. Not only for this morning, but also for the interruption at the play."

My heart was thumping in my chest and my palms were beginning to get sweaty. What did he mean about the play?!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it swung open, revealing a young brown haired piccolo.

"Hello Miss Heartfillia, Mister Dreyar I am hear fo-", he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the position we were in.

"Oeps I'm sorry! I will take my leave.", he squeaked.

"No, that won't be necessary. We should be leaving.", Laxus said letting go of me.

I was still frozen on my place unable to process what the hell had just happened. The piccolo nodded and grabbed our bags.

"Come on Blondie, stop gawking like that.", Laxus said mockingly petting my head.

I closed my mouth and started fuming. 'That stupid ignorant.!', I thought stomping behind him. I was seriously going to Lucy kick him to hell! We stepped into the lift. I glanced over to the piccolo who sweating bullets. I suddenly thought of the perfect way to take my own little revenge on Laxus.

I smirked and inched closer to the piccolo. "Wow, you must be really strong if you can carry all these bags all day long.", I said in a purring tone, pushing my chest against his arm.

Blood had started to trickle down his nose as he squeaked, "Well, no not really I guess."

I saw Laxus flinch in the corner of my eye and I did a mental victory dance. I decided to take it a little further and began to play with a lock of the boy's hair.

"Oh nonsense, it must be hard to do that all day. I know I couldn't do that.", I said trying to hide smirk as I saw a scowl make its way to Laxus' face.

"Well, yes I guess so I mean some people bring a lot of luggage.", he said a little more confident.

I smiled and nodded, "Tell me, do you have any exiting story's about your work."

He was about to say something, but immediately shut up when he noticed the dark aura coming off of Laxus. The lift bell chimed signalling that we had arrived and I let go of the piccolo.

"Well, thank you for carrying our bags.", I winked and he nodded and stormed off, probably to wipe the blood off of his shirt.

I turned around to face Laxus who still had a scowl on his face. "Well ready to go?", I said hardly able to keep my laughter from bursting out.

He grunted and strode towards the train station. I giggled and nudged his arm, "Awh~ Laxus you know it was only a little harmless flirting. Are you jealous?"

"No! Of course not. Why would I be jealous of him, stupid Blondie.", he muttered his scowl still evident on his face.

I laughed and skipped to keep up with his fast pace. We arrived at the train station and got our tickets. The train was relatively calm so we had a compartment to our self's. The train ride went pretty smooth, except for Laxus' motion sickness off course.

When the train arrived at Magnolia station I excitedly hopped out, stretching my limbs. I breathed in the fresh air and turned around to find Laxus. He was slowly getting off the train, still a little dizzy from his motion sickness. I ran over to help him and we got out of the train station.

We walked a little, Laxus still balancing a little on me. After a while he lifted his wait from my shoulder.

"I'm okay again, thanks for helping me Blondie.", he said stretching his arms.

I smiled at him and started to hum a tune. After another short while the sky started to become grey and small droplets started to fall down. I held my hand above my hand. It was still quite a walk to my home and If my memory served me correctly, Laxus' house was even further down in the woods.

"Shall we go to guild first since it's raining.", I offered considering we also didn't have umbrella's.

"That's fine with me, don't feel like getting wet either.", he said quickening his pace.

We fast walked towards the guild and just as we entered the rain started pouring down.

I closed the guild doors behind me and let out sigh. "Whew, luckily we got here on time."

Laxus nodded, "Yea, I could really use a beer."

I walked over to the bar and ordered a beer for Laxus and a milkshake for myself.

"Thanks Blondie.", he said taking a gulp of his beer.

I playfully wacked him over his head for the nickname and took a sip of my milkshake. I scanned the guild for any sign of blue and sure enough found it tucked in a corner of the guild.

"I'm going over to Levy, see you Laxus. ", I waved running off oblivious to the stares that were channelled on us.

He waved back and turned to probably find his own team. I plopped myself down next to Levy who was busy reading a book.

"Hey Levy. Whatch'yaa reading?", I said peering over her shoulder.

She jumped a little but smiled when she saw it was only me. "Oh hey Lu-chan! You're back already, that's so nice now we can hang out a little. And I'm reading the book you gave me."

"Hanging out sounds great! And did the book help you anyway?", I asked scanning over the ancient writing in the book.

"Oh Lu-chan more than I could have wished for. I learned so much more about Scrip magic and the Ancient texts are really interesting.", Levy enthusiastically explained.

I giggled at her excitement, "I'm glad you like it."

She nodded and started to explain a few things in the book. Our conversation was however cut short by a hand that was slammed down on the table. I turned around to see that the owner was none other than Natsu.

My heart sank. I had so much fun with Laxus on the mission that I had completely forgot about them. But seeing them now again brought back all my sorrows and anxiety.

"Hey Lucy", Natsu grinned.

"Uhm, hey Natsu. What's up?", I asked trying hard to avoid eye contact.

"We saw you walk in with Laxus. So what's going on between you and him?", he questioned.

I was confused. Why would he want to know that? "Well we had to do a mission together from Master.", I answered with half the truth.

Natsu seemed to be thinking about what I said for a while. "I don't get it. Why would Gramps want a weakling like you to go with Laxus on a mission."

I shrunk at his words. I wanted a hole to appear and swallow me in it, because the whole guild was now looking at us.

"Natsu what do you want?", Levy said coming to my rescue.

"Oh-yea!", he said popping his fist on his palm, "I wanted to talk with Lucy about the team."

Panic made its way into my brain, I didn't want this to happen.

"So Lucy, now that Lisanna is back and your obviously much weaker than her,", He paused. I closed eyes. I knew what was coming, I just didn't want to hear it.

"Well Team Natsu has decided that you are going to be replaced by her.", he finished.

There it was. The thing that had been dreading ever since Lisanna had come back from the dead. The one thing I had been trying to avoid. Thinking about it, It there wasn't any way it wasn't going to happen.

I was kicked off Team Natsu. I felt tears well up as the news sunk in. The guild was deathly silent.

"That's okay, I understand. I would also want someone as strong as Lisanna on my team if I had one.", I said giving my best fake smile while getting up.

"Cool Lucy. Well I will tell Gramps that your off Team Natsu", he said slapping my back.

I stumbled a little as his hand hit my back and slowly walked towards the guild doors.

"W-wait Lu-chan, I'll go with you", Levy said grabbing her stuff.

"No Levy, you don't have to it's okay. I just… Want to be alone for a while.", I said opening.

"WAIT LUCY!", Levy yelled.

I didn't respond I just opened the doors and walked out into the rain. When I closed the doors I couldn't contain my tears anymore and I let them stream down my face. I started to run aimlessly. I just wanted to get as far as I could from the guild.

I ran as far as I could until I fell to my knees in exhaustion. I cried into my hands not caring that I was now fully soaked by the rain and that the sand under my legs was becoming mud. I felt so helpless.

Even though the guild had started to ignore me, I couldn't help but still love them. They were my family and they had treated me so lovingly in the beginning. I did not want to leave them. I wanted to stay with them for ever.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms pull me into a tight embrace. A warm fur clad coat thrown over my shoulders.

I choked my sobs as the person spoke, "Blondie, ignore that salamander idiot. I already told you that you were not weak nor will you ever be. I also told you that I wasn't going to repeat it, so you should just forget about him."

I felt my heart warm at Laxus' words and I clutched onto his shirt. "I know I should. But I just can't help but love them. They are my family and I don't want to leave them. I just couldn't do that."

His arms wrapped around me tighter, "I know that Blondie and there are plenty of people that still love you a lot. That bookworm friend of yours, the small dragon slayer girl, that metal freak, gramps, hell I even think my own team has a soft spot for you and most of all I don't hate you. You were one of the few people that didn't hate me when I came back.", he said.

My tears stopped and I smiled against his chest. My stomach fluttered when he said that.

"Thank you Laxus. That means a lot coming from you. And you know I never actually hated you.", I said looking at him with a smile. He smiled back and petted my head.

"I'm glad to hear that.", he said in a soft voice. He picked me up and wrapped his coat around me like a blanket.

"Let's get you out of the rain.", he started walking carrying me bridal style.

"And you know, now that you're not in salamanders team, you can go on missions with me and the rajinshuu.", he said.

"Really? You would want me to come with you guys on a mission?"

He nodded, "I wouldn't want anyone else."

I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Few~ Long chapter. At least for me ;p**

**So thank you ****_Sciortinoo, Pixievomit, Steph2500, Thepuggurl6, Psyka, Silversun XD, mromero18, Taira Yukiko, kitkat982, anonymous and Sakura Hatsu_**** for reviewing last chapter!**

**You guys are way too sweet ~(^o^)~, but seriously it makes me really happy!**

**Please Review, Favorite and follow if you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice weekend!**


	11. I am Team Rajinshuu!

**Author's Note: (Please read)**

**Hey there Lovelies,**

**Seeing all of you enjoyed the last chapter so much I won't keep you waiting! Your reviews are so sweet and I haven't had a negative one yet which makes me all nice and bubbly. It's like your handing me big plates of cookies and cake when you review :D**

**But now lets get down to business baby!**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be kinda OOC (I know Laxus is very in this chapter).**  
**EVERYONE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ON THE FLOOR BY ICEJJFISH YOU HAVE TO KNOW (YOUTUBE) YOU'LL HAVE PAIN IN YOUR STOMACH FROM LAUGHING!**

**Oh and I'm back in The Netherlands in time for Carneval (A bit like the Brazil Carnival only the dutch's a bit more stupid in the sense that there is always someone dressed as a penis), So that's fun. **

**But enough with the extremely long Author's Note!**

**Please enjoy chapter 11 :D**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov: **

I woke up in my house snug in my pink bed-sheet covers. I yawned and scanned the room and I couldn't help the smile that made its way to my face. In the corner of my bedroom was Laxus sleeping soundly in my armrest chair.

I had to stifle a giggle because Laxus looked quiet adorable in his sleep. He was just like a big teddy-bear. I tried to lift my arms to stretch, but noticed that I was securely wrapped around something. I looked down and saw that I was tucked in Laxus' prized coat. I wiggled out of it and walked over to Laxus and placed it over him like a blanket.

I decided since Laxus' was nice enough to bring me home, the least I could do was make some breakfast. I walked over to my kitchen and took out some ingredients. I didn't exactly know what Laxus liked, so I just decided with bacon and eggs for him and strawberry pancakes for both of us. I wasn't such a big meat eater.

I started preparing the food and hummed a soft tune while doing it. I mixed the pancake batter and melted butter in a pan for the bacon.

When I was done I laid the table. I decided to wake Laxus up since it didn't look like he was going to by himself. I gently poked his face, he didn't move. I nudged his arm, he shifted. I shook his shoulders, he grunted.

I was getting annoyed. How hard was it to wake this guy up?

"Laxus wake up.", I said. He just grunted again.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. I spoke louder this time, "Laxus breakfast is ready!" he once again grunted in response. Seriously, did I have to Lucy kick him to wake up or something?

I inhaled deeply and positioned my mouth next to his ear. I made an O-shape with my lips and blew into his ear as hard as I could.

"Wha!", he jumped up and I burst out into laughter.

"What the hell Blondie? Why did you do that?", he asked rubbing his ear.

I shrugged, "You wouldn't wake up and breakfast was ready."

His ears perked up at the word breakfast. 'Geez were all dragon slayers this hopeless.', I thought to myself. I grabbed his hand and led him towards the kitchen. He sat down, thanked me and started digging into his food.

I ate my pancakes while thinking about random things. I accidently dropped a little strawberry jam on my pyjama shirt and quickly wiped it off with my finger.

Wait?... Pyjama shirt? The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Laxus' arms and I did not wake up after that.

I felt a tick mark form on my forehead, " Laxus?!"

He looked up at me, "Yea?"

"Could you so kindly explain how I got into my pyjama's when I did not put them on?", I asked balling my hand into a fist.

He visibly gulped and held his hands up, "Hey! Wait now before you get the wrong idea. You looked uncomfortable so I just helped you-."

I whacked him across the head, "Pervert!"

"Ouch! Hey you didn't let me finish. Your weird maid spirit popped out and dressed you.", he said rubbing the lump on his head that I had caused.

"Oh! I have to thank her later, and sorry I hit you.", I said feeling guilty about hitting him.

He grunted and continued eating. I decided since I was already finished with breakfast I would shower and get changed. I put on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a white ruffled crop top and a pair of black converse. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and put on a few gold bracelets.

I stepped out of my bedroom. "I'm all done.", I said to Laxus.

"Took you long enough.", he said getting up from my couch.

"I'm a girl, we take the time we have to get ready precious!", I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I know that! Ever takes twice as long as you do."

"Well then, you shouldn't complain about me than should you?

He grunted and motioned me out the door. When we were outside I hopped onto the river side, occasionally waving at the fisherman passing by.

"You know their right. You will fall in if you don't watch out.", Laxus said glancing at me.

I just hummed in response and continued walking. When started to near the guild my pace slowed down. I did not want to face Natsu yet, but I still wanted to see Levy and Wendy today. Even though Laxus' pep talk made me feel ten times better, I hadn't just put it behind me.

Laxus noticing my change in pace nudged my shoulder, "Hey it's okay Blondie. You don't have to worry, you still have friends there."

I smiled and grabbed all my courage and opened the guild doors. It was still relatively early so there weren't to many people. Luckily no one of team Natsu was here yet. The only ones were Mira behind the bar, Nab was pacing up and down the mission board and the Rajinshuu was seated at their usual table. I smiled as I also saw a small blue haired girl with a white cat.

I walked over to them and took a seat. "Hey there Wendy and Carla, how did your mission go?"

Wendy looked up with a big smile on her face, "Lucy! You're back too I heard about your mission. And my mission went very well. We had to find a medicinal plant in the mountains which was fairly easy."

I smiled at the little dragon slayer. I was so glad that Wendy was still talking to me. My heart would have broken tenfold if she acted the way the others did. I smiled at her and told her about my own mission.

We laughed and talked about some more random things until she suddenly became a little nervous.

"What's wrong Wendy? Are you okay?", I said raising a concerned eyebrow.

"Yes well, I heard about you and team Natsu and was just wandering if I could do anything for you.", she said fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

I sighed a little, "No, it's okay Wendy. It wasn't your fault so you don't have to get mixed up into this. I admit his words hurt me a lot, but knowing that there are still a few in the guild like you, gives me enough strength to come back."

She beamed a smile at me hearing that she had given me courage. I couldn't help but giggle and I petted her head affectionately.

"Hey there Wendy-chan~! What are you doing with this loser? Why don't you come and hang with me, it'll be much more fun.", I heard a voice sneer behind me, the owner none other than Lisanna Strauss.

Wendy visible flinched, "Oh-Uhm that's not necessary, I'm fine here with Lucy. But thank for offering Lisanna-san.", she was obviously nervous.

"Eeeeaah?~But why? I want to play with you Wendy-chan. What's so interesting about this weakling anyway.", Lisanna said with a glare at me.

I shrunk in my chair and placed a comforting hand on Wendy's knee, who was now stammering. How dare Lisanna try and talk bad about me to Wendy. When I was sitting next to her none less. I sat straight in my chair and gave my scariest glare.

"I rather have you calling me bad names when I'm not here Lisanna. And Wendy said she was fine, she'll talk to you another time if she wants. So pleas just leave now, since none of us request you.", I said trying hard to control my anger.

Lisanna huffed and stomped away. Wendy let out a sigh and slumped in her chair.

"Thank you Lucy. She makes me so nervous and I don't like the way she always talks about you.", Wendy said.

"Hey Blondie come over here!", I heard Laxus shout from the second floor. An angry tick mark made its way on my forehead and I got up.

"Your Blond too you idiot!", I shouted back.

"Sheesh, whatever Blondie just come up here."

I huffed in annoyance, "Fine! Can Wendy come too?"

"If she's the little dragon slayer, than yes.", he replied.

I motioned Wendy to follow and we walked up the stairs to the second floor. I sat in between Laxus and Bixlow with Wendy across of me.

"What's wrong?", I asked taking a sip of Laxus' milkshake.

"Well my team and I have been discussing something and we have come to a vote." I nodded him to go on. "Well and we have decided that you're going to be the new member of the Rajinshuu."

I almost chocked in Laxus' milkshake when he said that. "Wait… What? You want me in your team."

"Yes Miss Heartfillia, we would very much like you to be a part of the Rajinshuu.", Freed said.

"It's just Lucy Freed-san and are you sure.", I asked eyeing them to see if they were joking in anyway.

"No of course not! It's so wonderful Lucy I won't be the only girl anymore! We can do all kinds of fun stuff together on missions.", Evergreen fawned.

"Ha-ha, yea Cosplay-queen. You showed you were strong enough when you defeated me….. Twice.", Bixlow said sticking his tongue out while his 'babies' chanted, "Twice Twice"

Laxus nodded, "Yes, and I told you yesterday that I wouldn't mind having you on missions."

I was so baffled at their request. Would they seriously want me? I felt myself beam with happiness as I excepted their offer, "Guys I would love to be on your team."

Even though they all seemed a bit weird, they would no doubt be a lot of fun. The Rajinshuu smiled at me and Laxus chuckled, "Well I'll go make it official and tell gramps.", he said.

Me and Wendy chatted with the Rajinshuu for a bit while Laxus talked to Master.

**Laxus' Pov:**

I felt extremely happy about the fact that Lucy accepted my offer. I was also glad that my team almost immediately said yes when I told them. Now I just had to tell gramps, but that wasn't the only reason I was going to go to him. I still had to pound him for a certain mission that me and Blondie had to do two days ago.

I knocked on his door and entered.

"Ah! Hello Laxus, what brings you here?", my old man said from his desk.

I cracked my knuckles and gave him a glare, "Did you perhaps forget to mention something very important for my last mission."

Makarov cheekily chuckled behind his hand, "Oh that. About the whole play. I knew I had forgotten something."

"You hadn't forgotten old man I saw you in the audience you damn pervert.", I yelled getting annoyed.

"You saw that did you.", Gramps chuckled again.

"Yes I saw you! You were passing out from a nosebleed!"

"Ah yes. Best play I have seen in years.", Gramps said dreamily.

I felt a vein pop, "You old pervert. But that's not the main reason I came here. We have decided to make Lucy part of the Rajinshuu."

Gramps snapped out of his dreamy state and gave me a warm smile. "That's a wonderful decision. I have no doubt that Lucy would fit in rather nicely in your team." I sighed and walked over to the door.

"And Laxus just before you go. You better take good care of her! She's one of my favourite.", Gramps winked before I stepped out.

I grunted at my perverted grandpa. I seriously wondered how he had not gotten arrested for perversity yet.

I saw Blondie laughing with the Rajinshuu and I couldn't help but smile too. She really did fit into the group easily. I walked back to the table and seated myself next to her again.

"I told gramps and he said that it was fine.", I said tacking back my milkshake from Blondie, who had now almost finished it.

She smiled and continued to talk to my team and Wendy.

"So I know you two have only been back from your mission a day. But what do you say we take a simple mission to get to know each other.", Freed proposed.

"I have no problems with it if it's a short one.", Lucy said looking up at me.

I nodded, "Yes that would be a good idea, but not longer than five days."

The Rajinshuu got up excitedly and dragged Blondie over to the mission board. I saw them discuss which mission they should take and then Lucy and Evergreen hitting Bixlow, who no doubly suggested something perverted.

They came back with a flyer. It said: 'Defeat snow wyvern in the caved mountains **(AU: Yea I couldn't come up with anything better)**. Please help us!'

"Seems easy enough. Shall we go now?, I said handing the paper back. My team nodded. Lucy gave Wendy a hug and told her she would be back soon. Freed got up after praising me about my wonderful decision, Bixlow walked off talking to his babies and Evergreen muttered something about not having to sleep with pigs anymore.

I smiled. Lucy had only been on the team for a few minutes and she was already lifting the mood for everyone. Natsu was a real idiot to let her go and I wasn't going to let her leave easily.

Lucy's Pov:

I was feeling so much better. Team Rajinshuu was a lot of fun and I was already starting to forget about Team Natsu. I rushed home and packed a lot of warm clothes since we would be in snowy mountains.

When I was done I called Virgo out.

"Punishment Princess?", she said after appearing in a puff of smoke.

I sweatdropped at blunt her comment, "No Virgo not today. I actually called you to ask if you could store my bag in the spirit realm."

"Of course princess."

"Thank you so much Virgo, Oh and thank you for dressing me last night."

"Uhm I don't understand princess. You didn't call me last night.", Virgo said taking my bag.

I felt my blood boil, "Okay thank you Virgo you may go now.", I said through clenched teeth.

That sneaky little! I WAS GOING TO KILL THAT COCKY BASTARD!

I stormed out of my apartment and off to the train station. I calmed down seeing that Freed was the only one there yet. He was sitting on a bench with a book on his lap. I walked over to him and plopped down on the bench.

"Hey Freed. What are you doing?", I asked trying to cool my temper.

"Hello Lucy, I am reading a book about stellar magic so that I can get to know your magic a little more.", he said looking up from his book with a smile.

"Really, I didn't know they had books about them, but you can also just ask me anything you want.", I said as I peered over the book.

Freed adjusted the book so that it was on both of our laps. "I have to say Lucy, your magic is very fascinating."

I blushed at his complement. Not many people liked Stellar magic since they viewed it as weak. Me and Freed chatted about books and magic for a while until Bixlow and Evergreen came.

"Hey guys ready to go.", I heard a voice call at us.

I immediately stood up and glared with fists held high at the owner. "Laxus!", I said anger evident in my voice.

He looked up puzzled, "Yea?"

**Laxus' Pov: **

Blondie seemed really pissed and I wasn't all to happy it was directed to me.

"So I called Virgo out when I got home.", she said through clenched teeth.

"Yea, what about it?", I questioned.

"Well when I did I was about to thank her for helping me last night.", she seethed.

I gulped. 'Ah crap' I thought.

"But when I thanked her she said she didn't come out at all last night.", she was fuming with anger now.

I scratched the back of my head trying hard to think of a lie. My team gave me a questionable look.

"Care to explain who put my clothes on last night then!", she said.

'I'm so dead.' I thought.

_Flashback:_

_I had arrived at Blondie's apartment and had brought her to her bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and shook my wet coat. I looked at her. Her clothes were still soaking wet and it looked very uncomfortable. I gulped debating whether or not to take her wet clothes off. I looked around to see if there was any way else to do it, but decided I had no choice since there was no one there and she had started to shiver._

_I walked over to her closet and tried my best to ignore the underwear and bra's in the top drawer. I picked a simple white T-shirt and black shorts. I walked over to her and took a deep breath. _

_'Come on Laxus. What are you waiting for?! It's not like you haven't seen naked woman before!', my inner voice said. _

_I nodded at myself and positioned my hands at the hem of her shirt. Ever so slowly, making sure not to wake her up, I pulled her shirt over her head. I blushed and started sweating bullets when I looked at Blondie._

_She was wearing a lacy red bra with a small black bow on the middle. I tried looking away but caught myself staring at her huge round breasts. They looked so perfect and big, I had to seriously keep myself from jumping her. _

_I mentally slapped myself and put her shirt on. I sighed out in relief that I had already done half. I glanced downwards to her skirt. I felt my cheeks heat up and positioned my hands at the buttons of her skirt. _

_One by one I loosened them and I slid off her skirt. When I opened my eyes I immediately felt blood rush to my nose. She was wearing matching red lace underwear with silk black bows on the side._

_My mouth went dry as I stared at her for about five minutes. I only came out of my daze when I saw her shiver. I shook my head and carefully put on her shorts. I sighed in relief as it was done, but at the same time was kinda disappointed. _

_I picked up my now dry coat and wrapped Blondie in it and put her under the covers. I massaged my temples and slumped down in the armchair that was seated in the corner of the room. _

_Blondie was going to be the death of me I thought before falling into a deep sleep._

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL done! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to make my chapters longer.**

**And I'm really sorry for Lisanna fans! I know she's acting like a total bitch right now ("-o-)**

**Thank you so much the people that reviewed last chapter! m****_romero18, Steph2500, pixievomit, Silversun XD, Psyka, ZoeTrope10, Sakura Hatsu, PottsBoroGirlie, Little Indian Girl, Taira Yukiko, kasey44 and Annechase_****! You guys made me cry! FOR CEREAL :D**

**And people wondering why I put the names of the reviewers in my Auther Note's. It's because I want to show that I really appreciate and also that I take your opinions in count! They mean a lot to me**

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope I can upload soon, it's just that I have A LOT of tests!**

**See you next time... Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~**


	12. The perks of being a thunder god tribe

**Author's Note: (Please read)**

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA LOVELIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS,**

**How's it going ma Homies? Good? Bad? Well, my day has been terrible! I dropped my laptop and it's broken. I had to write the next two chapters all over again. I was heartbroken when I couldn't start it again.**

**But that my laptop broke means that I won't be able to update as soon as I want. Because I still need to write my chapters and the common computer is often occupied by my dad and mom (Even when they have their own MADAF-ING MACBOOKS! They say they don't like to write work on it and when I ask if I can borrow their laptop they say no!)**

**Anyway, so just so that you know. I won't be able to update soon. Maybe I can borrow my brother's laptop, but I don't know. **

**I was however able to upload this chappie**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be a little OOC.**  
**NOOOOO LAPTOP WHYYYYYYYY?**

**Please enjoy chapter 12 :D**

* * *

**Laxus' Pov:**

Lucy was impatiently tapping her foot waiting for an explanation, while my team was trying very hard not to burst into laughter. I scratched the back of my head and tried my best not to seem nervous, which wasn't really working out.

Normally I could keep my cool, but being around Lucy made me feel really nervous about everything I was doing. Not in a bad way, but in a way like I didn't want to screw up with her. So maybe undressing her in her sleep wasn't the best way to do that, even though it was to help her.

She was still staring at me with a deathly glare that would put even Titania and the She-Demon to shame. I looked around and at my team pleading for help. But those traitors just snickered and shook their heads.

Traitors I mouthed to them, which just resulted into them having an even harder time containing their laughter.

"Well?!", she asked seeing her question was being ignored.

"OKAY! I might have, but you just looked cold and I didn't want you to catch a cold.", I exclaimed adding the last part as fast as I could so that she wouldn't pound me.

She pounded her fist on my head, making me clutch my head in pain. Then her posture relaxed and she put her fist down, "Oh, if that's all you did than you could have just said that." she said nonchalantly as she walked off.

I felt like falling to the floor. Did she seriously just say that! That chick was bipolar! My team finally couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs and pounding their fists on their knees. I closed my gawking mouth and send them a glare, which they understood as 'Shut up or I WILL fry you!'

"Come on you guys, train's here!" Lucy called from the platform.

I shook my head out of my daze and signed my team to get up.

We all stood up and followed her. We got a compartment for the five of us and Freed put up the runes for my motion sickness. I sat at the window with Lucy in the middle and Freed on her left, while Bixlow and Evergreen sat opposite to us.

Lucy and Freed had already started talking about some books of some kinds and Ever and Bix had already started arguing. I was glad that Lucy was already making friends with Freed. Freed was not one to bond with people very fast, and seeing them already having a good and filled conversation was comforting to see.

The train started to move and I put my sound pods on. Everyone seemed content with how it was happening so I didn't bother to disturb their conversations. Before I turned my music on, I also couldn't help but notice how much more lively it was. Everyone seemed so relaxed, including myself.

**Lucy's Pov:**

I chatted with Freed a little more about books until Evergreen put a hand on my knee.

"So Lucy what do you think about the strongest team of Fairy Tail yet." she asked with a glint of pride in her eyes.

I giggled and nodded, "I have to say, when I first came to Fairy Tail I thought you guys were all serious and silent. But here now I realize you guys are a lot fun."

They all gave me a sincere heart filled smile. "Yea, people often think that. But you can't blame them; we are sort of distant compared to others." Bixlow grinned while his 'babies' chimed "Others Others!"

"Well I have to say, I am very glad that we asked you to join. It is very pleasant to have someone with a little class and knowledge about literature." Freed said with an indirect insult.

"And another girl who doesn't act like pig." Evergreen said with a glare at Bixlow.

"And with a hot body!" Bixlow said sticking out his tongue.

I sweat dropped at Bixlow's comment, but still couldn't help the big smile that made its way to my face. They were all so different from what I expected, they were kind, funny and most of all caring.

I laughed as Evergreen swatted Bixlow with her fan at the body comment and Freed huffed at their lack of class. I brushed my hands over my keys and felt so content. I could feel the keys of my spirits jingle as a message that they were happy too.

I looked to my right and saw that Laxus was in his own world listening to his music. I also couldn't believe how different Laxus was from what I expected. He had already taken a lot of care for me in the small week we had been together. I couldn't help but feel flustered as I thought back at our conversation last night. He seemed to really care about my feelings.

I was still hurt about everything, off course. But I had to admit that my pain was washed away quite fast when Laxus had held me in his arms. I had been preparing for what had happened with Natsu for quite a while now, and it hurt. But not as bad as I expected.

Evergreen broke my train of thoughts as she suddenly jumped up, "Oh My Mavis Lucy, we HAVE to go shopping together after the mission. I never had a lot of girlfriends, but with one on our team we can do all the shopping we want." she exclaimed already having stars in her eyes at the thought.

Freed and Bixlow groaned at the thought of having to probably follow us around the shopping centre.

I giggled, "I would really love that Evergreen! And come on boys, it's not that bad. You can also shop for yourself." I said nudging Freed's arm.

They both groaned again in response and made a scrunching facial expression. Me and Evergreen laughed and started talking about the latest fashions, while the boys slumped in their seats, brain fried by all the girl talk we were having.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly with Laxus sleeping and me and my team talking about random stuff. When we arrived at the train station the Rajinshuu suddenly became very silent.

"What's wrong you guys?" I asked in confusion.

They all gulped and pointed towards the sleeping Laxus. "We have to wake up Laxus." they said in unison.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Okay?... I'll do that then." I was just about to nudge Laxus when I got lifted by the waist and pulled back against Bixlow's chest.

He covered my mouth with his hand and hissed, "Are you mad?! You just came to the team. We don't want you dead just yet."

I pried his hand off my mouth and looked at them, "I was able to wake him up without getting killed this morning, so I should be able to know too right?"

They gave me a nervous glance and slowly nodded for me to go on. I got up next to Laxus and put my lips against his ear. I stole a glance at the team and motioned to them that it was okay.

"Laxuuuus~", I whispered into his ear, to which he grunted. I smirked and took a deep breath and blew as hard as I could in his ear.

The Rajinshuu comically turned to stone and gawked. I jumped back as Laxus awoke with a jerk.

"What the hell Blondie! Twice in one day is not cool!" he roared at me pointing his finger at my face.

"Yea, well we had to wake you and I couldn't think of another way." I shrugged.

Laxus glared and rubbed his ear as the Rajinshuu recovered from their shock and sweat dropped.

"Well, let's get off the train then." Freed said still a little shocked.

I nodded and half-skipped off of the train. I saw the Rajinshuu collect their bags and walk after me. 'Oh yea!' thought. I forgot the Rajinshuu still had their bags.

"Hey guys do you want me to store your bags so you don't have to carry them." I asked as they joined me on the platform.

"No offense Blondie put I don't think you can carry them." Laxus said stretching.

"I didn't say carry, I said store." I huffed back. They shrugged and nodded, not exactly knowing what I was going to do.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I called and in a flash of pink smoke my loyal spirit stood in front of me.

"Punishment Princess?" she bowed.

"Ha-ha! What? Punishment?", Bixlow laughed.

"No, no punishment Virgo, but could you store their bags in the spirit world?", I asked ignoring the punishment comment.

"Of course Princess." she said taking Laxus and the Rajinshuu's bags.

"Thank you Virgo, you may go now.", I said waving her goodbye. She bowed and disappeared in another cloud of pink smoke.

"You punish her?", Laxus said glancing at me.

I sweat dropped, "No, she just always asks that."

They gave me a shrug and continued walking. Evergreen linked her arm in mine and practically started skipping. I giggled and quickened my step to keep up with her.

"Sooooo~, how are you and Elfman doing?", I asked while wiggling my eyebrows.

She visible flinched and nervously laughed, " Wha-What do you mean Luce? I really wouldn't know what you're talking about.", she said waving her hand.

"Oh~ Come on I saw you guys together. I personally think you guys look very cute together.", I said looking up at the sky.

"You-You really think so?", she said pushing her fingertips together.

I hummed in response and gave her a smile. She began to beam and gave me a bone crushing hug while she comically began to cry.

"Thank you so much Lucy. It feels so good to have another girl here.", she said letting go. She also muttered something about not having smelly pigs next to her and fanned herself.

"Yo, are you done with the sentimental moment yet? We are at the clients house.", Bixlow called.

Evergreen huffed and dragged me to where they stood. The client was a middle aged perverted man that, not so subtly, tried to grope me and Evergreen constantly. He told us that there was a snow wyvern up in the mountains and that we had to defeat it. It seemed simple enough, but apparently there were a lot of avalanche warnings lately.

This could be a big problem because that meant that Laxus and Bixlow would have a hard time using their magic.

We all decided that we would camp in the forest since it was faster and less expensive. We headed out and at nightfall came to the foot of the mountain and put up camp. Me and Ever had a tent, Freed and Bix together and Laxus had one on his own.

Me and Ever were in charge of cooking so we sat by the campfire chatting and checking the stew now and then.

"Shouldn't Bixlow and Freed already be back with firewood?", I asked after they had gone for almost a half an hour.

"They probably found a lake or something and decided to take a bath first. They do that a lot.", Evergreen said while swatting a bug away with her fan.

I nodded and looked around. We had found quite a nice spot, it was a clearing with several trees and bushes surrounding it and it wasn't too cold. I hummed a song as I stirred stew. I felt someone stare at me and looked around, but there was only Laxus behind me who had his eyes closed and Evergreen that was swatting all living with her fan.

I shrugged and continued to hum my song.

**Laxus' Pov:**

I opened my eyes again and mentally sighed in relief that she didn't catch me staring. I was intrigued by her, I didn't even actually notice that I had been staring at her. I just automatically did.

I admired her long slender arms, her golden hair, her perfect round butt (which made my mouth a bit dry) and listened at her soft humming. I remembered how she felt in my arms when I ran after her last night. Her small soft body fitted so perfectly in my ruff strong arms.

I did not want to admit it, but I was falling for her. I wanted her to be mine and ONLY mine. I remembered how my heart had shattered seeing her crying about that stupid salamander.

But I tried my best to push these feeling aside, because there was no way she was going to like me too. She was five years younger and we had only just become friends. I did not want to ruin that friendship because of my own selfish desires.

I sighed and turned away. I started thinking about the mission. It was a real bother that I could probably not be able to use my magic. Bixlow also couldn't and Evergreen would also have a tough time with some of her spells. I just hoped nothing bad would happen.

I heard rustling in the bush, but didn't bother because I could smell Freed's expensive men's cologne.

"Laxus-sama, we have the fire wood~", he sang as he twirled towards me.

"Good give it to the girls so that they can hurry up. I'm starving.", I said with my eyes closed.

I felt someone smack the back of my head, "If you're hungry you could have helped lazy!", I heard Lucy yell.

I turned and glared at her, "You're the woman so you should cook." **(AN: I know I know, feminism is not happy with me right now!)**

We carried on bickering while my team sweat dropped in the background. I was surprised that Lucy had not only swatted me, but also was able to hold a proper argument with me. People would often give up at my first glare or comment. Lucy however kept holding up and even had some really good counterarguments.

She huffed and stomped away to check on the stew. I smirked and sat back on the log. Freed walked up to me and sat beside me.

He snickered, "I'm surprised Laxus-sama, you didn't even shock her once. It seems that you have quite a big soft spot for her."

I whipped my head around to yell and shock him, but he had already stood up and was now sitting next to Bixlow at the fire.

**Lucy's Pov: **

After eating we all put our pajamas on and went to our tents. I had a simple black T-shirt and dark blue shorts and Evergreen was wearing a green nightgown. Me and Ever stepped into our sleeping bags and snuggled next to each other.

My eyes started drooping and Evergreen also seemed to be falling asleep.

"You know Lucy?", Evergreen whispered. I hummed.

"I know I said it before, but you really did make everyone so much more relaxed. Even Laxus.", she whispered before falling asleep.

I smiled, I was happy I could make them feel relaxed. But I seemed most happy about the fact that I had made Laxus happy.

The next morning I awoke by the sound of pots clattering. I opened my eyes and saw that somewhere during the night, Evergreen had managed to completely tangle around me. I softly nudged her.

"Ever wake up its morning.", I said.

She groaned and snuggled closer. I giggled and nudged her a bit harder.

"Come on Ever otherwise we don't have time to pick clothes that look nice together.", I teased. That seemed to do the trick, because she opened her eyes and scrambled to sit up.

I chose to wear a pair of grey skinny jeans and a dark red tight jumper. I put on a pair of white boot socks and my brown combat boots and a black lab style coat with fur. I was nice and toasty and I stepped out of the tent.

Evergreen shortly followed in a pair of dark green skinny jeans and a white turtle neck. Over the turtle neck she had a grey, wool, fur lined body warmer and a pair of black boots. I walked over to the fire and seated myself next to Laxus.

"Good morning Bix.", I yawned.

"Good morning Cosplayer. How did you sleep?", he said handing me a bowl of cereal.

"Good and I already told you I'm not a Cosplayer!", I huffed.

He laughed and continued to eat his breakfast. After a while Laxus and Freed also joined us and we ate in comfortable silence.

After we packed our camp and Virgo took our bags we started to hike up the mountain. It was terrible cold and there was a strong wind. The boys were doing quite okay, but me and Ever were shivering even though we were wearing warm clothes.

"I have had enough of the cold! Open gate of the clock, Horologium.", I called out.

"Hello Miss Lucy, how can I help you today?", he asked appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hello Horologium, could you carry me and Ever until your time is up?", I asked.

"Of course Miss Lucy, I would be delighted to carry you and your friend. I also have some blankets inside of me.", he said opening his door.

I pulled Ever inside who first hesitated, but followed me anyway. When we were inside she immediately cheered up because of the warmth.

"Aaaah~ It's really nice and warm in here", she sighed while rapping a blanket around both of us.

I nodded and we both snuggled against each other.

**Laxus' Pov: **

I looked at Lucy and Ever who were inside the….. Clock thing. Blondie had some weird, but at the same time handy, spirits.

We walked for about an hour or two until we reached a cave.

"Hey Blondie, Ever I think we're here!", I shout at the two in the clock.

"Okay were coming out, she says", the clock answered back. In a puff of smoke Blondie and Ever are standing in the snow.

"Geez it's so cold!", Lucy exclaimed shivering. I rolled my eyes and motion my team to keep on walking. We walk around for a while until deeper in the cave it got very dark.

"Geez I can't see a frigging thing.", I say annoyed.

"Oh! I know.", Lucy said reaching for her keys. "Open gate of the firebird, Infernio!"

In a flash the bird man stood bowing in front of Lucy. "Hello Princess, it's so nice that you called me. How can I help you?", he said kissing Lucy's hand.

I felt a growl make its way up my throat.

"Hello Infernio, I was wondering if you could walk with us and create some fire so that we can see and stay warm?"

"Of course Princess, lead the way.", he said while igniting his fist on fire. We walked further into the Icy cave and eventually came to a clearing.

The whole cave glistened by Infernio´s fire reflecting on the Ice. I heard Blondie gasp a bit in awe and couldn´t suppress a chuckle. She gave me an annoyed glare and swatted my arm. I flicked her forehead and we began a little war amongst ourselves, pinching and swatting each other.

I grabbed her cheeks and stretched them, "Gonna give up Blondie." I said in a hushed tone. She tried her best to pry my hands of her cheeks as she pouted a bit. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

She looked to adorable. "What was that Blondie?", I said stretching her cheeks a little more.

"Auw!~ Lachus stop it!", she said. I chuckled and let her cheeks go. She rubbed them silently muttered a string of curses at me.

I turned back around to see my team snickering like school girls. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"You liiiiiikeeee her~", they sang in chorus. My cheeks flushed and so did Blondie's.

"Could we just get on with the mission?!", I said crouching down. They giggled and crouched down next to me.

"So you guys think the wyvern is in there somewhere?", Lucy asked leaning behind Bixlow. We nodded and scanned the area. There wasn't much except for ice... and more ice.

"Let's slowly walk over to see if there's anything there. And remember, Laxus-sama and Bixlow she avoid using their magic.", Freed said standing up. We nodded and slowly got up and shuffled towards the clearing.

On instinct I shuffled over to Blondie and stood protectively behind her. We walked to the middle of the room and stood still. Back to back, looking around. There were several tunnels in the wall but it was too dark to see.

"Princess should I walk into one of the tunnels for light?", Infernio whispered. I jumped a little because I forgot he was here.

She nodded and signed to one of the tunnels. The bird man walked over and expanded his flame a little. There was a loud thud and roar.

"Princess watch out!", Infernio shouted. I reacted quickly by grabbed Blondie and jumping back, just as a stream of ice was shot towards us. The fire from bird man vanished and the room was clouded in darkness.

"Blondie what happened to your spirit?", I asked still holding her to my chest.

I heard a chime of her keys and she answered, "He went back. He must have been hit."

"Crap", I muttered. It was completely dark now and we didn't have any other means of light.

"Hey is everyone alright?", I asked the darkness, hoping my team was still there.

"Yes were fine, we were able to jump away.", I heard Evergreen shout. She seemed to be far away. I tried to use my amplify dragon senses to see, but it was no use.

There was another load roar and I could hear heavy footsteps coming our way. I felt Blondie tense in my arms and I held her closer to my chest.

I tried to hear where he was coming from and established that he was coming from my left.

"Blondie he's coming from our left. Got any ideas?", I whispered.

I felt her nod and we staid deathly quiet, trying to hear any sudden movement. I focused all my senses in the direction of wyvern.

Nothing happened for a while and I was wondering if the wyvern had gone. But just then I felt the temperature drop and the wyvern came charging.

"Blondie he's coming!", I shouted, clutching her tightly to my chest.

I let her go and stepped forward. It roared again and I sensed it lifting his arm. I took a battle stance and ran towards it. If I couldn't use magic, I could still just use my fists.

"Laxus where is it?!", I heard Bixlow shout from a far end of the clearing. I was glad to hear they were in a safe distance, but me and Blondie were right in front of it.

I pulled my fist back and focused all my senses on its whereabouts. I sensed it moved and brought my fist foreword. It dodged my fist and I stumbled foreword, but the wyvern didn't stop it kept on running. For a second I was confused. And then it struck me.

"BLONDIE!", I yelled getting up.

The wyvern roared and my heart stood still. The wyvern shot a beam of Ice and snow and a blood curling scream was heard. A loud thump against the wall and it was quiet.

I couldn't think, all my senses told me to use my magic. So I did.

I let out a roar and shot a huge ball of lightning to the wyvern's direction. In the second my lightning illuminated the room I saw my team all the way on the other side of the room. And the thing that made my blood run cold, Lucy. She was slumped against the wall on my right covered my snow and ice. Clothes torn and blood dripping from numerous wounds.

The lightning hit the wyvern and the beast crashed into the wall. For a moment it was quiet again, but then I heard cracking and the ground rattled.

"Everyone watch out, the Ice it breaking!", I heard Freed shout.

I ran towards the direction I saw Blondie, but just as I was about to sprint the floor beneath me cracked and I caught one glimpse of Lucy, a crack forming above her.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**So there you have it :D**

**I wanted to focus the first part on Lucy making friends with the Rajinshuu. **

**Hope you like it! I'm tired so I'm gonna nap**

**:D Please review, favorite and follow!**

**Thank you, ****_Steph2500, pixievomit, Annechase, kasey44, casie200, Psyka, Silversun XD, Little Indian Girl, , Taira Yukiko, mromero18, gingerlily01 and kitkat982_**** for reviewing last chapter! Love you guys so much.**

**Till next time! **


	13. Forgiving is easy, but forgetting isn't

**Author's Note: (Please read)**

**Heigh Ho, Heigh Ho,**

**How are my lovelyo's (Haha I suck I don't know what rhymes with HO)**

**Anyway I was able to update very fast thanks to my super sweet brother for lending his laptop to me. Thank you so much, I owe you. And well so I felt bad because I left you guys with a cliff hanger! I'm so mean, I know. **

**But I don't really have much to say actually, which is very rare for me!**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be a little OOC.**  
**I know in medical terms this story is probably not right, but who cares!**

**Please enjoy chapter 13 :D**

* * *

**Laxus Pov:**

My head was throbbing and my hands were almost icicles. I groggily opened my eyes and inspected the area. I was in another tunnel covered in ice and there was a little light, but it was enough for me to see. It took me a second to remember what had happened, and when I remembered I shot up from where I was lying.

I didn't exactly know how long I was out, but judging by the fact that my body wasn't completely under cooled, I would have said for not so long. My team and Blondie falling flashed in my mind. My team had probably fallen together, might not have been even hurt to considering they could fly. But Lucy.

Lucy seemed half knocked out by the crash with the wall and there was a large crack forming above her. I started to get worried. If she was alone and knocked out at this temperature, she was defiantly going to be under cooled in no time.

I focused my magic and tried to reach my team via telepathy. (**AN: I know, I know. He doesn't actually have that, but just deal with it)**

_'Hey is anyone out there?' _

_'Laxus-samaaaa~! I'm so glad you're okay.' _I heard Freed yell inside of my head.

_'Yea were all fine here. Me, ever and Freed were able to fly before the floor collapsed.'_ Bixlow said.

_'So Blondie isn't with you guys?'_ I was really starting to get worried.

_'You mean she isn't with you Laxus?'_ Ever said, panic clearly evident in her voice.

_'No, and I can't seem to reach her with my magic.' _I answered. I was gritting my teeth now. If anything were to happen to her, I could never sleep soundly again.

_'That means we are going to have to find her and fast. If she is unconscious and probably covered by ice and snow due to the wyverns attack, she'll probably catch hypothermia.' _Freed said already running.

I cut my telepathy and started sprinting as fast as I could. I tried sniffing her, but her scent was weak. I run through the dimly lit cave until I came to another clearing. There were six tunnels, each again dimly lit.

'Crap.', I thought. I did not have time to search each one by one. I took a deep breath and focused my senses on smell. First there was nothing, but then a faint whiff of sweet cherry's floated into my nose. I my eyes shot open in the direction and I didn't hesitate to start running immediately.

The hall seemed endless just like the one I came from. A good 3 km each and I had been running for about twenty minutes now **(AN: Please don't get mad if I get facts, laws of physics and medical symptoms all wrong! I'm just writing a story and anything can happen in a story right :))** Her smell was getting a little stronger, but still not strong like it should be. The tunnel was getting darker and colder as I ran further.

When I reached the end of the tunnel I didn't see anything due to the darkness and all the ice and snow. I was about to turn around, when I spotted something golden blond. Mt heart skipped a beat and I ran over to a pile of snow.

Lucy was half buried in the snow and the back of her head had frozen blood covering it. I picked her up and held her close to my chest. Her lips had become blue and her skin was deathly pale. There was no heat coming from her body and her hands and legs lay limply by her side.

I put my hand on her neck for a pulse.

Nothing.

I felt my heart shatter in a million pieces. Tears started to brim in my eyes as I held her to my chest. This could not be happening! This was not happening! I tried to hold my tears back as I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck. I felt her cold skin on my lips and I inhaled her sweet cherry scent deeply.

Suddenly I heard something. A faint and slow thump. My eyes shot open and I listened. Again a soft thump. I held my fingers against her neck, and after a few seconds, there it was again. A slow and small heartbeat.

I felt like crying again, she wasn't dead. I picked her up against my chest and wrapped my coat around her, not caring if I was cold now. I ran as fast as I could out of the tunnel. When I neared I heard the voices of my team mates in the clearing.

"You guys I found her!" I roared.

The voices stopped and I heard hurried footsteps. My team was running full speed towards me with worried expressions. I crouched down still holding Lucy in my arms.

"How is she?" Freed asked crouching beside me. My lack of medical knowledge did not exactly pay off here, so I just showed her to Freed. His eyes widened as he checked her pulse. That worried look made my heart stop again.

"We have to get her out of here quick and warm her up. If not she might die, it seems she is already in a severe state of hypothermia as I feared." He said getting up.

I nodded and we ran out of the cave. When we got out I saw that we it would take way too long to run all the way down.

"I'm going to try and lightning teleport us to the guild." I said already building up my magic.

My team stared at me with wide eyes. "But Laxus! You don't know if you can take other people with you!" Evergreen shouted.

"Well she has a better chance that way then running. The town is still miles away and I doubt their healers are as good as the ones in Fairy Tail." I shouted clutching Lucy close to my chest.

"Okay Laxus, but please be careful." Bixlow nodded at me. Freed and Ever also gave me a nod and I gave them a reassuring look before turning myself in Lightning.

I felt myself and Lucy spark and then a loud boom. I felt warmth flow over me and when I opened my eyes I was in the guild. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was now staring at me. I looked down to see that it had worked and Lucy was in my arms, but still deathly cold and pale.

"Where's Wendy! I need help!" I shouted. I spotted a small blue girl jump up and run towards us. I showed her Lucy to which she gasped.

"Bring her up to the infirmary and someone get hot water and cloth." Wendy shouted. Her normal shy and calm demeanour changed in a matter of seconds. When she left little Wendy behind and became Wendy the sky dragon healer, she would boom authority and maturity.

"Also someone find Natsu! We need to warm her body up!" she called out. I felt my anger boil a bit at her request. Why would he have to help her! But on second thought I didn't protest, since he did have a above natural body temperature.

I ran up to the infirmary and placed Lucy on one of the beds. Wendy immediately rushed over and started taking off her clothes. I felt my face heat up and decided that that was my queue to leave. I turned around but was stopped by a small hand on my sleeve.

"You can't go you have to help me!" Wendy said with a stern look in her eyes. I gulped and turned back around.

"Wendy Natsu is gone on a mission and we can't reach him! Can my fire help?" Romeo said running in. He blushed a little at seeing Lucy undressed, but the troubled look in Wendy's eyes had him focused on her again.

"No that won't do any good, but thank you Romeo." Wendy said. She began pondering and me standing there doing nothing made me feel hopeless.

"Wendy I can try if my lightning will do anything?" I asked after looking at Wendy healing Lucy for a while.

"I don't know if it'll work but you can try." She said looking up.

I walked over to the bed and placed my hand on Lucy's stomach. She had regained a little colour on her face, but was still very cold. I focused my magic onto my hands and made sure to only send out small warming sparks. It seemed to work because Wendy ushered me to go on.

I smiled and kept sending sparks.

**Lucy's Pov:**

My eyes fluttered open and shut again, shielding them from the bright light that entered the room. 'Wait? Room?' I thought. The last thing I remembered was being in the cave with Laxus and the Rajinshuu and then someone shouted my name.

I craned my head to the left and saw the Rajinshuu sprawled on numerous beds in the room. On a chair next to me Laxus was sleeping. I smiled at them and giggled a little. I suddenly felt something in my right hand, something cold.

I looked over and saw raven hair.

'Gray?'

His cold hand was holding my warm one. I didn't understand what he was doing here. Laxus and the Rajinshuu wouldn't be hard to explain, but Gray sitting here confused me.

I tried removing my hand, but it seemed that Gray was not planning on letting go. I sighed and shook his arm.

"Gray?" I managed to croak out. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was.

Gray stirred and looked up. His dark blue eyes widened and he gasped.

"Lucy? You're awake?" he whispered.

I nodded and was surprised when he leapt over and held me in a tight embrace.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. I'm so sorry. I don't know why, I just don't know. I'm so sorry." He croaked. It sounded like he was crying. I pushed him back a little to look at his face. Tears were streaming from his regret filled eyes and his hands were shaking.

"Gray? What do you mean?" I said wiping a tear from his face.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for not talking to you. I'm sorry for not stopping you from being kicked off the team. I'm so sorry Lucy, for everything. I don't know why I did it." He sobbed.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. How long had I been waiting for one of them to say this. But hearing them, it didn't comfort me the way I hoped.

I took his face in my hands and pressed our foreheads together, "Gay, I understand. I just don't know if I can forgive you this fast. Y-You guys, you hurt me so much." Tears had now started to flow down my face.

Gray sobbed even louder and hugged me again, "I know Lucy, I know. Just tell me. Please tell me that once, you will forgive me."

I felt a smile tug lips and I held him close, "I will Gray. It still hurts and I don't know if it will ever fully go over and I don't know if the rest will ever realize. But I will, I promise." I said stroking his hair.

Gray had always been a brother to me and I really did not want to lose him. I was happy that he had realized his mistakes and that he was truly sorry about them. But I was afraid that he may have just a little realized a little too late to make the wounds heal fully.

I felt his sobs soften and his hands relax. They weren't gripping on me like a life line now, but still desperate like I was going to suddenly vanish.

"Gray, what made you suddenly realize?"

I felt him tense in my arms and his breathing become shallow.

"When Laxus brought you in, you had severe hypothermia and if he hadn't found a way to warm you," his voice croaked again and he took a deep breath, "Wendy said you might have been dead if Laxus didn't teleport you here."

My eyes widened. I would have been dead? I didn't remember any of that! Gray clutched onto me again and his tears brimmed in his eyes.

We stayed like that for a while, hugging each other like lifelines, until Gray fell asleep from exhaustion. I had apparently been out for five days and he, Laxus the Rajinshuu and Wendy had hardly gotten any sleep.

I glanced over at Laxus' sleeping form. He had saved me and had stayed here the whole time. I felt my heart swell at the thought. But then again I felt stupid. I had to be saved once again. I didn't even have the chance to attack the wyvern, I just got hit. I felt the familiar feeling of being useless sink in my stomach.

Laxus words of encouragement echoed through my head. I nodded and sat straight.

'That's right!' I thought. I was going to get stronger and I wasn't weak! I pushed the useless feeling away and replaced it by determination.

I coughed and rubbed my sore throat. I still hadn't drunk anything in a few days and my mouth was completely dry. I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed and steadied myself on my hands. I didn't want to ask for help, because everyone was so tired worrying about me.

I stood up spreading my arms for balance. 'One step at a time' I thought to myself. The first step was heavy, but it worked. I smiled and dropped my arms, which on closer inspection wasn't such a good idea, because I lost my balance and started falling. I eeped and closed my eyes.

Surprisingly I didn't feel a cold hard floor, but a rather warm and firm surface.

'Ah Crap' I thought. Opening my one eye my assumptions were right, because I was inches away from Laxus' face. He had a full blown smirk on his face and had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You know Blondie, if you wanted me you could have just said." He gave me a wink. I sweat dropped because I could have seen that comment coming from miles away.

"I don't want you I just fell!" I said pushing myself up, taking a second to admire the way his abs felt. I stood up and was about to take another step, unfortunately I had once again forgot about the fact that I hadn't walked for almost a weak and went straight back onto Laxus' lap.

"Are you sure about that, because you seem to want me." He said grinning at me.

I huffed and wacked his head, "Yes I'm sure! Could you know just help me stand and get me something to drink." I said annoyed.

"Only if you ask nicely Blondie." He said giving me a challenging smirk. I did not have time for this, so I just gave him my deadliest glare.

"Okay, Okay you win." He said holding his hands up in defeat. I gave him a victorious smirk and held my arms up. He swiftly picked me up in his arms started walking out the door.

I blushed a little because he was holding me in a reverse piggyback against his chest, which meant I had to hold his neck. He went down the stairs and I saw that it was still quite early in the morning, since not many guild members were there yet.

Laxus set me down on a chair near the bar and walked over to Mira. Mira walked over to me with a milkshake and a plate in her hands.

"I'm glad you're okay Lucy. You had us worried." She said handing me the strawberry milkshake and a plate of chocolate pancakes.

"Yes well, to be honest I don't exactly remember what happened." I said sheepishly.

She giggled a bit, but then her face turned a little sad, "Lucy, I just wanted to say sorry. I realized that I had been ignoring you lately and seeing you so hurt made me realize it."

I gave her a warm smile, "Don't worry Mira, I still love everyone, it will just take a while."

Her face lit up and she walked back to the bar. Laxus sat next to me, a scowl on his face. I gave him questioning look.

He sighed and dragged his hand through his hair, "I heard your conversation with the Ice-stick." He turned and gave me a serious look, "Are you really just going to forgive them like that. They did ignore you for six months Blondie. Six months is a lot."

I looked at my lap and didn't know what to say. Like I had already said to Gray, it would take time to fully forgive them. But I loved them all so much and did not want to lose the family I had, even if they had treated me badly for a long while.

I looked up and smiled, "Don't worry Laxus, I never actually hated them and I don't think they hated me either. I got you and the Rajinshuu now, so I should be fine."

He chuckled and patted my head. As I ate my pancakes a very load rumbling noise was suddenly heard from the infirmary.

I saw the Rajinshuu run down the stairs pushing each other in the process. "LUCY!" they all called, anime tears in their eyes. Evergreen launched herself onto, making me fall onto the floor on top of me.

"Oh LUCY! We were so worried and when we woke up and you weren't in the infirmary we all started panicking." She said clutching onto me.

"Lucy! We are so happy you are okay!" Freed said picking me up into a hug, nearly breaking my ribs in the process.

"Yo cheerleader, you gave us a real big scare! Don't do that again." Bixlow said grinning and ruffling my hair.

I started laughing at their concern and wailing about me. I hugged all of them back and assured them that I was totally fine, which did take a lot of convincing. Although I did think their bone crushing hugs actually made it a little worse.

They started rambling about all kinds of things, making dramatic gestures and noises. I giggled at their stories and continued eating my pancakes.

Laxus was grunting next to me complaining about their noise, but for just a split second his face turned into a smile and I couldn't help my own smile widening.

When the Rajinshuu had calmed down a bit and the guild started filling again, I was send back to the infirmary by Wendy. Who first jumped in glee at seeing me awake and then had angrily given all of us scary a verbal beating about not taking me out of bed, which none of us expected her to be able to give.

I was carried back to bed and the Rajinshuu had all taken chairs to sit next to me. Freed had brought out a book, Ever had started doing her nails, Bixlow was talking to his babies and Laxus had closed his eyes not making a sound. I noticed that Gray had left.

"Uhm you guys, if you want to go home you can. You all seemed very tired." I said looking at them.

They all stopped to look at me and Evergreen scoffed. "Yea like we would leave you alone now." Freed and Bixlow nodded. I smiled and sat up straight.

"What are you reading Freed?" I said glancing over. He gave me a smile and sat next to me on the bed.

"Well since we thought that having a magic related to your eyes is kind of our thing. We were looking for a spell you might like." He said showing me the spell book.

"Oh I see. How about a spell for seeing in the dark, considering that was kinda the problem with last mission." I said sweat dropping.

"That might be an option, but I was actually searching for a spell also linked to your celestial magic." He said flipping through a few pages.

I nodded and looked at the book with him. There was a knock on the door and the master walked in.

"Hello my child, I'm glad to see you are doing all right." He said hopping onto my bed.

"Thank you Master, I feel fine. Wendy is an amazing healer." I smiled thinking of the small sky sorceress.

"Yes she indeed is! But I also have another reason for coming here. I know it's soon, but I have another little delivery job for you." He said.

"Uhm Master it's not a delivery job like last time is it?" I asked sweat dropping.

"No, no my child," he gave me a perverted chuckle, "The Fantasia parade is coming again and I was thinking about having the other guilds participate this year."

"That's a wonderful idea Master, but why do I have to send them." I said giving him a suspicious look.

"You seem to have a lot of friends in every guild and people seem to like having you around. It seemed to me that you would be most fitting." He said giving my knee a reassuring pet.

I blushed at his complement and agreed. It would indeed be nice to see some of my friends from the other guild again. Yukino, the Triman, Lyon, Sherry and Orga. She hadn't talked to any of them for a while now.

She was really starting to get excited now!

* * *

**There, this time no cliffhanger :D**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it.**

**Thank you, ****_Pixievomit, mromero18, casie200, spongekhuna, Springflowerangel, Steph2500, Little Indian Girl, Silversun XD, PottsboroGirlie, Psyka, Guest, Annechase, pegacorns57, kitkat982, Guest, Taira Yukiko and Lunastar96_**** for reviewing last chapter. (Haha I knwo I was really mean leaving you like that last chapter *Evil Laugh*)**

**And congratulations ****_Annechase_**** for being the 100th reviewer. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEY *Imagine confetti being thrown on you!* **

**I hope you enjoyed and till next time :D**


	14. KAMPAI!

**Author's Note: (Please read)**

**Hello Lovelies,**

**Ma updating skills Brutha! AND LUCY GETS NEW POWERS YEAAAAAAAAA FINALLY!**

**So I am sick right now so that means I'm able to update very fast, don't have anything else to do anyway. I wanted to give Lucy new powers and since she is a holder mage I also gave her another holder magic. I quite like the idea and I didn't see anyone else do something like this yet. I hope you guys like it!**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be a little OOC.**  
**I'm sorry for Yukino fans. You'll see why, but I just wanted Lucy to have all the gate keys.**

**Please enjoy chapter 14 :D**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov:**

"Thank you for accepting the challenge my child. Please do get there as fast as you can." Master said and jumped off my bed. "Get well soon."

He walked out of the room and I let out a relieved sigh. The word delivery job coming from master would never have the same meaning, ever again!

"I didn't know you had so many friends from other guilds Lucy." Freed said sitting next to me on the bed again.

I nodded and smiled at the thought of all my other friends, "Yes, I met a lot of them during the coming together of the guilds, when the Oracion Seis attacked. Everyone fought together and was a lot of fun to be with. Actually the first time I met Wendy was when she represented Cait Shelter."

My team all looked at me with expecting eyes. I flinched a little under their gaze, "Uhm guys, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Ha-ha Cosplay queen, if you're going to start a story, might as well finish it." Bixlow laughed while his babies swirled around his head.

"Oh sorry I didn't expect you would want to hear so much about it. I'm surprised actually that Natsu or Happy did not boast about to you yet." I said.

"Well he did try too, but let's just say we made it very clear that we, at the time, did not want hear it." Evergreen snickered. I raised my eyebrow at her. "I turned him to stone." She said flatly.

I sweat dropped, could have seen that one coming. "Well if you really want to hear about it, I'll tell you."

After telling most of it with a few excited comments from the Rajinshuu I had come to an end with my story.

"Wow Lucy, you were indeed very lucky to obtain three new golden keys that day." Freed said stretching. I hadn't noticed it until now, but the Rajinshuu had, almost, quietly listened to my story for over an hour.

"Quite impressive Blondie." I jumped a little at Laxus' voice. How do I keep forgetting he is in the room? He's always so damn quiet in contrast to his team.

"Well Lucy, even though I would love to stay here all night, I have to sort out some business. Get well soon." Freed said getting up.

"Yea Cosplayer, I would also really like to stay, but I haven't been to my house in nearly one and a half weeks, so better go check on that." Bixlow said.

"Well, I guess I should too. I'll come and see you as soon as I can Lucy and when you are better we can go on a mad shopping spree." Ever said with twinkles in her eyes.

"Okay guys, thank you so much for staying and worrying. See you later." I waved at them. They shouted some more get well's and goodbye's before squeezing out the door.

"So Blondie, feeling any better?" Laxus said pushing his chair closer to my bed.

"Yes, I never felt that bad, I'll probably be up and about again tomorrow. " I smiled at him. He gave me a nod and was about to get up.

I softly held his hand before he got up, "Oh and Laxus, thank you for saving me."

A faint tint of pink spread on his face, "Tch, you didn't think I would just leave you there. Now rest." He said pushing me down in the bed. I gave him a bright smile and wished him a good night, although it was actually mid day, he gave me a smile to and petted my head. "Good night Blondie."

**~Timeeeee SKIIIIIIP, to the next morning, PADAM~**

When I woke up I felt refreshed and my old self. My legs didn't wobble anymore and my muscles didn't ache. Wendy had sternly told me to not get into any fights or big action, or she would punish me. To which I sweat dropped, because imagining Wendy punishing me was quite a sight.

I had gone to my apartment and had taken a well needed shower. When I was done I decided to go with simple dark blue skinny jeans and a white low cut T-shirt. Putting on my black all-stars and securing my belt with whip and keys, just in case, I stepped out of my house.

Master had already given me the invitations (Not without his usual smack on the butt) and had told me to deliver one to each major guild. That meant that I would have to go to Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quartro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel. I groaned thinking about all the travelling, it would take a whole day at least.

My thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of light.

"Hello princess, you look splendid today." Loke appeared in front of me.

"Hello Loke, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well after your last mission me, your faithful loyal spirit and soon to be prince, have discussed some things with the spirit king." He said pushing up his sunglasses. "We have decided to give you something Lucy. You are one of the most loving and caring masters we have had in a very long time and we find that it is time to give you this." He said handing over a long black box.

I took it in my hands, the box was a little taller than me and not too heavy. He nodded at me to open it. I carefully opened the lock and gasped at the contents.

It was a long marble like staff, only it wasn't plain white marble, it was as if the stars and the universe were trapped in it. Swirls of dark blue and purple with yellow shining dot in it. At the tip the marble spread out into twisted patterns and met each other at the end forming a diamond shape (**Think of Gandalf's staff only the patterns are a bit swirlier). **

"Loke what is this?" I said holding it as if it would break if I squeezed it too hard.

"Caeli Lumen, Heavens Light, when translated. In the olden times when Masters and Spirits got along as well as you do with them, Masters could be granted special weapons from the spirit world. You have already obtained one, Fleuve d'étoiles, but compared to Caeli Lumen that is nothing. Caeli Lumen is a magic staff and if you concentrate your magic in it, you can create very strong spells. Caeli Lumen can also transform into any other weapon and if it deems you a true master, you should be able to use it without any training." He explained.

I just stood there gaping for a while. The spirit king had entrusted me, of all people, to handle an ancient magic weapon. On the outside I was still with my jaw on the ground, but inside I was twirling and dancing. I couldn't imagine the new awesome powers the staff held.

"REALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH, ALL OF MY SPIRITS AND MUSTACHE MAN!" I jumped into a hug.

Loke chuckled and hugged me back, "Well you are my beautiful master and you treat your spirits with a lot of love, so I'm not surprised."

"This is so awesome Loke! But one question, how am I going to carry it around?" I said inspecting it.

"It works a little like equip magic. Only you send it to the spirit world and back instead of having your own magical storage. Try and focus your magic into it, imagine it is no longer in your hand, but in the spirit world."

I did as he told me and I closed my eyes. I send magic into the staff and it started to warm, I imagined it in the spirit world where all my friends were. And when I opened my eyes the staff was indeed gone.

"I did it Loke!" I said jumping in glee.

Another flash of light appeared and a very pissed looking Aquarius was standing next to me. I gulped, this couldn't be anything good.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! WE GIVE YOU A MAGIC STAFF AND THEN YOU PLUMMET IT ONTO MY HEAD WHILE I AM ON A DATE?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" she said raising her water urn.

'Oh crap!' I thought. Of all people accidently sending it on, it had to be Aquarius.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I cowered.

"I think I'll take my leave and I'll take Aquarius with me." With that Loke disappeared and Aquarius too.

I sighed in relief and only then noticed that I was standing in the middle of the street and whole of magnolia was staring at me. I blushed a crimson red and hurried off to the station. I had planned on going to Blue Pegasus first, since it was closest and as last Sabertooth.

I got onto the train an in a short while I was at blue Pegasus.

"Hello I'm Lucy from Fairy Tail here to deliver a message." I said walking in. Suddenly a sparkling light came hurdling at me.

"Lucy, you look like a beautiful flower shining on a mid summer's evening." Hibiki appeared kissing my hand.

"Wow your hair is so soft, it's like it's made of silk. But not that I like you or something." Ren said stroking a piece of my hair.

"Now that I'm older Lucy-san, I'll be your big brother." Eve appeared kneeling in front of me.

I sweat dropped, "Hey there Hibiki, Ren and Eve. I'm here to deliver a message from my Master." They nodded and led me to his office.

"Hello Master Bob, I'm here with a message from Fairy Tail." I said bowing.

"Ho-ho you don't have to be so formal. Now what is the message?" Bob said walking over to me.

I handed him the invitation, "Blue Pegasus has been invited to join Fairy Tail's annual Fantasia Parade. Master wants to make it extra special since the last seven years we couldn't have one."

"That is so wonderful Lucy, I will get to see you in all your beauty in the parade." Hibiki winked.

"That sounds wonderful Miss Lucy, tell Makarov that we will be there." Master Bob handed me the scroll with his approval.

"Lucy-san where are Natsu and the other? Don't you guys always go together?" Eve asked. I stiffened a bit at his question. Of course, no one else except for the guild knew what happened.

"Uhm well, let's just say that we don't really talk a lot anymore. I-I got kicked out of the team." The last part was hardly a whisper.

The Triman and Master Bob stared at me wide eyed, "What? But how did that happen?" Hibiki asked.

"Ever since Lisanna came back Team Natsu has been a little distant. It seemed that they favoured her over me because I was just a replacement." I said clenching my fists.

"What! Why would they do that? That is not how the Natsu I know would act." Ren said almost shouting.

"I know, I also don't know how it happened, but it's getting better. Gray and Mira seemed to realize what they did and have apologized. But thank you for your concern, it was fun seeing everyone again. But I have to see a lot of other guilds too, so I'll have to take my leave." I gave all of them a warm smile.

They smiled back at me and led me to the door, "Have a safe trip Lucy and remember you are always welcome!" Master Bob waved at me.

The rest of the day went smoothly. When I got to Lamia Scale Sherry preached to me about love, Lyon interrogated me about Juvia and Gray, me and Jura and I had a nice chat only he became very gloomy when someone mentioned hair and Ooba Babasamaa happily accepted the invitation.

When I got to Mermaid heel I chatted with Millianna and informed her about Erza

, Beth chatted with me about some kind of greenery and Kagura tried to get me to join their guild, but accepted the invitation even though I declined her offer.

When I got to Quartro Cerberus the boys talked about being wild and asked me to party with them. I did share a drink, but told them I had leave after they accepted the invitation.

All of them were shocked when I told them about Natsu and they all were very sweet. I only had one stop now and I was getting excited, I couldn't wait till I could see Yukino. I hadn't seen her in a while and I was wondering how she was doing.

When I arrived I did not expect the whole guild to be so gloomy.

"Uhm Hello? I'm here from Fairy Tail to deliver a message." I said hesitantly.

"Hello Lucy-san, welcome." Rogue said coming up to me, with his ever expressionless face.

"Hello Rogue, why is everyone so gloomy? And where is Yukino I'm dying to see her!" The whole room seemed to flinch at my comment, "Uhm, did I say-..."

"No Lucy, it's not your fault. Two hours ago we... Well got a sad notice. Yukino has sadly killed in battle" he said in a sad monotone voice.

I gasped, no way? Yukino, killed? How did that happen? I felt tears well up, Yukino was a very dear friend of mine and the only other celestial mage that treated her spirits kindly.

"Yukino had one last request for when she would die and that was that you would obtain her keys. She believed that you would be the only one worthy enough." Rogue handed me a package.

Tears were streaming down my face. Yukino gave her keys to me? "Don't worry Yukino, I swear I will love them as much as you did! I won't let you down."

Rogue gave me a sad smile and patted my hand. "We will discuss your invitation and send it to you as fast as we can."

I nodded and gave him a small hug, "Don't worry take your time."

I walked out of the guild. 'Yukino' I thought. I will make you proud. I looked at the three golden keys dangling from a key chain.

I sat the rest of the train ride in a gloomy aura. I was going to make a contract with them when I was back at the guild. I wish Ever was with me. Oh well I'll just go to her house later and eat a lot of ice cream.

The train came to a halt and it was now evening in Magnolia. I sluggishly walked towards the guild, my three new keys dangling on my key ring.

'Ugh, I need to buy a new key ring. It's getting hard to take them off in battle otherwise.' I thought to myself. I opened the guild doors, avoiding the chairs that were thrown around.

"Heeeey Cosplayer how did it go?" Bixlow said patting my head. I didn't answer and sat on the chair next to him.

"Lucy you seem down, what's wrong?" Freed asked peering over from his book at me.

I held my key ring up, the three new ones clinging.

"LUCY! You have all golden gate keys including the 13th, but how? Didn't that Sabe-... Lucy did something happen to the Saber girl?" Ever green said stroking my back.

"Yukino, she died. She wanted me to have her keys." Tears started well up in my eyes again. "She was a really good friend and the only one I knew who was kind her spirits."

"Oh Lucy don't worry. And that she wanted you to have her keys proves that she also saw you as a very good friend." Evergreen gave me a hug. I nodded against her shoulder.

I wiped my tears and gave her a warm smile, "Thanks Ever you really know what to say." She blushed at my compliment.

"Yea cheer up Cosplay queen. A drink will do you good!" Bixlow said handing me a bottle of sake. I hesitated for a moment, because I still remembered the last fiasco that involved sake.

"Come on Lucy we will drink on with you!" Evergreen was already pouring glasses for everyone. I laughed and accepted the cup.

"KAMPAI!" Me, Freed, Bix and Ever cheered.

**Laxus' Pov:**

I rubbed my temples as I walked to the guild. Before Blondie had woken up I hadn't had a good's night sleep. The guilt had been eating me alive. It was my fault that the whole cave had shattered since I used my lightning power. And then she had also thanked me for saving her.

Stupid Gramps also had asked me to come to the guild in the middle of the night. But it what surprised me was that when I neared the guild that there were still some loud voices. Four to be exact.

Men's cologne, wood smoke, roses, cherries and... A LOT of alcohol. That was weird it smelled like my team, but why were they still here?

I opened the door and my jaw hit the floor. Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen and Blondie were sprawled on top of the tables with sake bottles spread around them.

"Ha-ha YO LACHUS wuzss up?!" Bixlow slurred.

"LACHUS-SAMA, I AM SHOO HAPPY YOUR HERE. I WASH SHO LONELY" Freed ran up to and started wailing.

"BIXLOW STOP HARASSING LULU." Evergreen drunkenly swatted him with her fan.

"Ha-ha! Yeeeeey two Laxus'. Wait how is that possible Ha-ha!" Lucy said laughing her head off. 'No not her too?' I thought

I stood there transfixed, my team was completely drunk. Freed was clutching my leg and crying. Evergreen was still swatting Bixlow and he was just laughing his ass off. And Blondie was sitting there clapping on the floor like a little kid.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?

"Ah Laxus good your here. Master called you to pick up your team. It seems they had a drinking contest with Cana when I wasn't looking." Mira said appearing from behind the bar.

"Wait I have to take care of them?" I exclaimed trying to pry off Freed from my leg.

"Well it is your team." With that she walked off before I could protest.

I gaped at her. What was I going to do?

"Sleep over at SPARKY'S!" Lucy jumped up. "Yeeey" the whole team jumped up next to her.

"No!"

"Aaah come on Laxussssss" Lucy had jumped on my back and was now whispering in my ear. I stiffened and felt blood threaten to drip out of my nose, because Lucy was pushing her breasts against my back and her legs were now curling around my hips.

"B-Blondie, what are you doing?"

"No Lucy! Laxus-sama is mineee~." Freed clutched my leg harder.

"Don't worry Lucy you can climb on me anytime." Bixlow wiggled his eyebrows.

"BIXLOW YOU PERVERT!" Evergreen began kicking him.

"Okay everyone stop now! Everyone is going home. Their own home!" Laxus roared.

"Oaaaaah" The whole team wailed.

"Come on everyone." I picked Freed up and he was now standing clutching and I secured my arms under Lucy's legs. Bixlow and Evergreen followed to Fairy hills. I dropped off Freed and Bixlow at the Fairy men's residence, that just left Lucy who was still clutching onto my back.

"Come on Blondie, you're going home now." I said as I walked on the cobblestone road. She hummed and rested her head on top of my shoulder. Her warm breath tickled my neck and her nose brushed against my jaw line.

"You know Laxus, when I heard that you had saved me I was very happy." She whispered.

"What do you mean Blondie?" I asked secretly sniffing her cherry scent.

"I mean that I really liked that you cared, you were so nice to me." She twirled a piece of my hair around her finger. "You act quite cocky, but I saw you blush when I thanked you."

Heat was making its way up my face, "I don't know what you mean." I gritted my teeth, trying hard to ignore her huge chest against my back.

"You know what I mean, you liiiiike meee~" I gulped, "And you know Laxus I just might like you too." she whispered huskily in my ear.

"OKAY BLONDIE WERE AT YOUR HOUSE!" I ran up and threw Blondie on her bed.

'She was drunk, very drunk. She didn't know what she was talking about. Yes that was it. She would never like me!' I kept repeating that until I reached my house even if it did make my heart clench.

I sighed, "Yea, someone like her would never like me." I looked up at the sky.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D Again sorry for Yukino fans!**

**I forgot to mention last chapters, but vote on my poll for Lemon's if you hadn't And again if you do want them, they won't come until much later!**

**Please Favorite, Follow and Review if you liked it :D**

**Thank you ****_Steph2500, , kitkat982, Little Indian Girl, PottsboroGirlie, Silversun XD, GingerLily01, Sciortinoo, Psyka, casie200, Sakura Hatsu, Taira Yukiko and kikibunny_**** :D TANKE YOUUUUU**

**Have fun reading and see you next time!**


	15. The fantasia parade, without interuption

**Author's NOTE: (Please read)**

**HEZA HEZA MY LOVELIES,**

**Your queen Cherry has posted another chapter. Hurray! I was watching one of my favorite movies of all time, howl's moving castle, when I was writing this. So there might be a few stupid mistakes here and there, just to let ya now.**

**I was a bit stuck with what I was going to do with this chapter so it might suck a little, it's also shorter. But I have a great idea, inspired by One Piece Film Z, for the next chapter. So stay tuned for that. **

**My brother is also annoying cuz he wants me to buy him food, while there is enough in the house AND HE CAN PICK HIS OWN LAZY ASS UP AND DO IT!**

**I also tried writing this in third pov (The last part not, but oh well), see what you think of it!**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be kinda OOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCC.**  
**My leg is sleeping... It's not a nice feeling.**

**Please enjoy the new chapter HAZA HAZA**

* * *

Laxus impatiently tapped his fingers against the wooden table. He wasn't able to get a lot of sleep before and after last night's fiasco he was able to get even less.

The guild doors swung open and the object of both his sleeping nights came walking in. She had slight bags under her eyes and she was rubbing her temples with high concentration.

"Hey guys." She flopped down on to a stool next him. His team groaned in response, they too weren't handling the hang over's so well. Evergreen was also rubbing her temples, Bixlow was slumped in his stool and Freed had his head on the table.

"So Lulu did you get home safely?" Lucy raised her eyebrow at the nickname, "Came up with it sometime last night, it fits so I'm sticking with it." Evergreen said opening her eyes.

"It's nice, it's at least better than Cosplayer, Blondie, Cheerleader and Bunnygirl. And I came home fine." Lucy replied and she could have sworn she heard a 'Gihi' when she said Bunnygirl.

"Why do people always give you nicknames?" Bixlow sat straight.

"You're one of them, so ask yourself idiot." She wacked him across the head. Bixlow just laughed, but quickly stopped to tend to his hangover.

"I am never and mark my words, NEVER going to have a drinking contest with Cana again." Lucy groaned. The team nodded and groaned in response.

"Oh my, it seems that you're not handling last night so well." Mira chirped popping up from nowhere, "But don't worry Mira here has something that will help you!" she laid three mugs of steaming liquid in front of them.

They gave her questioning looks. "It's a special herbal thee that works wonders on hangovers." Mira chirped and walked off.

Lucy grabbed a mug and took a careful sip, it seemed to work because she let out a long content sigh after words. "Mhhhh, it tastes like strawberries and it really works!"She took another sip. The rest of the team didn't hesitate to drink theirs and they all let out content sighs.

"Now that you guys are not half zombie, please don't ever make me go through that again?" Laxus interrupted their bliss moment.

"Don't worry I don't think I want to myself." Evergreen's brows furrowed. Lucy nodded next to her.

"Listen up my Brats!" Makarov shouted from the second floor resulting the room to quickly fall silent, "As most of you know the Fantasia parade is coming soon again," the guild whooped and cheered, "Since we were unable to have one the last seven years I have decided to go all out and invite the other major guilds to join us. You will all make groups and later you will add people from other guilds in your group! That's all for now." Makarov finished and headed back to his office.

"So I take it were all in a group?" Lucy said turning her head back to the group.

"Of course Lulu and now that there are two girls were going to make it the prettiest one!" Evergreen said hugging the giggling Lucy.

"Hey! We are not going to make our carts _'pretty'_, they are going to be manly." Bixlow shouted.

"Oh god you sound like Elf-" Lucy was cut off by said mage popping up out of nowhere, "YES MANLY!" he shouted with a fist in the air.

"I think we should have a sophisticated cart with classical music and a place I can read." Freed muttered.

"Why would we want to read on a cart? Why not explosions?!" Bixlow laughed in a maniac way causing everyone to sweat drop.

"We could try and fit all of that in one." Lucy said tapping her finger against her chin.

"Or we could just not go." Everyone glared at Laxus, "Okay, Okay I'm just not the kind for parade's and stuff."

"Well I can see that considering you disturbed last year's one." Lucy said with a playful smirk.

Laxus flinched, "Hey that was low Blondie! You know why!"

"I'm just saying you should have a little more fun!" she glared.

"I do have fun I don't like sappy parades or dances or pretty things!" he stood up to tower over her.

"What do you like then?! At least do it for your team then, because they are looking forward to it." Lucy got up, not even flinching at Laxus' defensive pose.

The rest of the Rajinshuu sweat dropped, "They look like an old married couple." They sighed.

"WE DO NOT LOOK LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE!" Laxus and Lucy yelled pointing their finger at them.

Makarov chuckled from the bar. "What's so funny master?"Mira questioned the old man.

"Oh nothing Mira, it's just that I think that Laxus has finally found someone that might be able to beat him." He gave the barmaid a big grin. Mira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, it wasn't the first time master was being mysterious after all.

The guild doors swung open making a loud noise, drawing everyone's attention to the culprit. "The great almighty Sting has arrived!" the light dragon slayer shouted from the entrance.

"Sting stop being so loud." A very gloomy boy said next to him.

"Oh hey Rogue, I see that you accepted the invitation." Lucy said leaning over the banister of the second floor.

"Hello Miss Lucy, yes we did. It seemed like a lot of fun and this idiot guild master of ours also wanted to show he was better at, what he called, parading." Rogue said in his monotone voice pointing at Sting.

"Sting is your new guild master? I thought it was you considering your guild hall is still standing." Lucy shrugged.

"Hey Blondie I can hear you and I am a great guild master, I am after all the great almighty Sting!" said mage yelled back.

Rogue snickered a bit, "Yes well, I do most of the paper work and funding. He actually just sits there and boasts about his title."

"Mhhh yes, that sounds much more logical. I already thought it would have been strange for him to handle paper work and Sting YOUR BLOND TOO!" Lucy said feeling a tick mark form at the nickname.

"Rogue stop bad mouthing your master! I am right here and Blondie stop being mad at the nickname I gave you." Sting crossed his arms.

"Yes you should be glad the almighty Sting-kun even cared to give you a nickname." Sting's exceed, Lector, defended.

Lucy face palmed, she already had enough on one blond dragon slayer calling her Blondie. She seriously wondered why it was so damn hard to call her by her normal name. She didn't mind Lu-chan or Lulu, but the others just started piling up more and more.

"Lucy-san where are Natsu-san and Gajeel-san, Rogue and Sting want to have a rematch." Frosch said flying up and sitting on Lucy's head.

"Uhm I think Gajeel is around here somewhere, but I wouldn't know where that flame brain is." She said the last part through half gritted teeth.

"Wow Blondie, since when did you want to fight Natsu-san?" Sting called from the first floor.

"I want nothing more than to kick his flaming ass to the moon, because he is an insensitive jerk." She felt anger boil inside of her. She no longer felt sad about what had happened, just anger. Anger that would probably only be extinguished when she had hit him square in the face.

"Oh come on Lucy, you shouldn't blame Natsu for being pathetic and weak." Lucy could decipher that voice from anywhere. Lisanna...

"Lisanna stop it Lucy is not weak." Mira called from the bar. She still didn't have the protective voice she would used to defend Lucy with, but it was her sister after all.

"Don't worry Mira, you don't have to protect her. If she really isn't as weak as she claims to be, then she should be able to defend herself." Lisanna sneered.

"I don't want to fight you Lisanna." Lucy said trying very hard to contain her anger.

"See still too weak, you couldn't defeat me in a million years." She said with a smirk.

Lucy had enough, she jumped from the second floor and gracefully landed in front of Lisanna , "Fine Lisanna, you want to fight? Then you will get it!"

Lisanna's smirk widened, "Take-over Animal soul, Tigress." She charged towards Lucy.

Lucy concentrated her magic into her hand, "Caeli Lumen." The staff appeared in her hand and she easily pushed Lisanna back. Lisanna gave her an annoyed glare. Lucy concentrated her magic in the staff again and she could feel it become hotter.

"Impatus astrum!" Lucy shouted and a large flash of light came from the staff hurdling towards Lisanna. It hit her and she flew back screaming.

Lucy opened her eyes, everyone was staring wide eyed at her. She could only smirk and give a big thumbs up at the cheering Rajinshuu.

"Ugh, a measly hit like that isn't just going to defeat me." Lisanna got up shakily. "Take over Animal soul, Cat." She came charging with her claws ready.

Lucy felt the staff heat up again and it glowed. When the light was gone the staff was gone and in Lucy's hand was a long sword. The hilt was made of the same marble as the staff, but the blade itself was made out of what looked like steel crystal.

Lucy deflected Lisanna's claws and with the flat end of the blade pushed her back. She stumbled and fell onto the floor.

Lucy walked over to her and held the tip of the blade to her neck, "Lisanna I did not want to fight, but since you insisted it I agreed. Now you know I am not weak and I also do not wish to hurt you. So please stop bad mouthing me when I am around." Lucy lowered her blade and turned her back to Lisanna.

Lisanna sat there in utter shock, she lost? To little lucky Lucy? This couldn't be happening, after everything that she had done. She tried so hard and in the end Lucy still won? She felt rage build up and before she knew it herself she had jumped up and was aiming a claw at Lucy's back.

"I won't let you win!" she screamed. Lucy turned around and on instinct she swung the blade. The blade hit her stomach and Lisanna flew back.

"Oh no Lisanna!" Lucy ran to the bleeding mage. "Lisanna I'm so sorry I did it on instinct, Wendy come quick." The little bluenette walked over and stood next to Lucy.

"Wendy what are you waiting for quickly help her!" Lucy held her hands against the wound.

"I-I don't know Lucy. She was so mean to you and she attacked first. She has been bad mouthing you the whole time and she tried to hurt you. I don't want to help someone that mean." Wendy was clenching her fists against the battle between her medical and family self.

Lucy stood up looked at the small girl with a warm smile, "I know Wendy, but even though she did many bad things, she is still nakama. I might not like her that much, but I also don't want to see her hurt. The wound I made is quite deep and if you don't help her I will just feel guilty the rest of my life."

Wendy thought for a moment and nodded, "Okay, but I'm doing it for you... Lucy-nee." She shyly smiled.

"Thank you very much, Nee-chan." Lucy helped get Lisanna up to the infirmary, followed by Mira and Elfman.

"Geez that girl really is as forgiving as they said." Bixlow said after a while of silence.

"Yea, it makes me want to punch those idiots even more." Laxus growled. Evergreen and Freed nodded.

"I didn't know Blondie had new magic, it sure seems strong." Sting said walking up to the second floor.

"Yes, she told us about it last night. It is an ancient weapon from the spirit world only granted to the most worthy Masters." Freed explained. "No one has been granted one in a thousand years, so if Lucy has one she must be very special to her spirits."

"She indeed is." Loke suddenly appeared.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Bixlow yelled scrambling up from the floor. He fell because Loke had appeared right next to him.

"I just wanted to let our princess know that her loyal spirits would be more than willing to help with the fantasia parade." Loke said adjusting his sun glasses.

"Princess?" Sting asked.

"Yes, our princess is very special to us so we would like to help her. Punishment time?" Virgo popped out.

"Well I guess we could use some help." Freed said thinking.

"Well whatever it is, just tell her to call us anytime she wants." Loke and Virgo disappeared.

Sting and Rogue looked at each other quizzically. The door of the infirmary was opened and Lucy stepped out. There wasn't any more blood on her hands and she seemed to have changed clothes. She was now wearing a simple white cropped shirt and a pair of dark blue denim shorts.

"Hey Lulu, is she okay?" Evergreen walked up to her.

"Yea she should be fine, Wendy healed her and she is sleeping now." She answered with a smile.

"Shame..." Evergreen sighed.

"Ever! Don't say things like that." Lucy playfully swatted the giggling Evergreen.

"Well can't blame us, Wendy was right. She treated you like shit, called you names, called you weak, challenged you to a fight and then tried to attack you while you ended it. Not exactly the recipe to get our sympathy." Bixlow shrugged.

Lucy sighed, "Yes I know, but as I also said to Wendy she is nakama. I don't know why she did it, but hopefully she will be different after this."

"Am I the only one who is extremely lost at the moment?" Sting interrupted.

Laxus sighed and explained what happened the past months and to say they were shocked was an understatement. Sting's jaw had fallen to the ground and Rogue was even gaping a little.

"I don't know what would have happened for Natsu-san to act like this." Rogue said after the explanation. Sting nodded, he was obviously thinking very hard. He had told the whole guild to be family when he became master, just like Natsu.

"Well enough misery, we should ask who wants to join our cart!" Lucy gave everyone a big smile.

"I think I will join." A high pitched voice came from the shadows. Everyone turned around.

Lucy froze and felt cold sweat starting to form on her back. The one and only Minerva stepped out of the shadows with a crooked smile on her face.

"Oh what's wrong not happy to see me?" she walked over to Lucy. Laxus and the Rajinshuu gave her menacing glares and watched her every movement.

"M-Minerva? You're back, that's... Nice." Lucy stuttered.

"You really think so? I'm so happy Lucy! I'm sorry for what happened at the naval battle and everything I hope we can become good friends!" Minerva took Lucy's hand gave a big smile. Lucy along with the rest gaped at the sudden change of attitude. Minerva was being... happy? And she was being... nice?

"Y-Yes well Minerva it's okay I guess. I would like to be your friend too." Lucy gave an uncertain smile. Minerva seemed to have happy bubbles surrounding her and her eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Wait, did you really want to join our cart?" Lucy asked when she finally came out of her daze.

"Oh yes I would like nothing more! So please could I join?" Minerva gave Lucy a pleading look.

Lucy couldn't help but give a sincere smile at Minerva's look. She really did change it seemed and she sounded like a lot of fun! "Of course you can Minerva!" Lucy shouted happily.

"WHAT?!" the Rajinshuu and Laxus gaped.

"Yea well, it seems Minerva is really sorry and she had some really good puppy eyes." Lucy and Minerva giggle.

"So... THAT MEANS MORE GIRLS!" Evergreen pulls them all into a group hug. "Thank you for the creation of other girls god." Evergreen mutters.

The boys just gaped and stared at the happy exchange the girls were having. Sting and Rogue also were not taking the whole change in attitude all too well. Sting's soul seemed to be escaping out of his mouth and Rogue had a single tiny sweat drop on his forehead.

"So then it is decided! Our cart will consist of the Rajinshuu, Laxus and Minerva." Lucy cheered.

"Okay that seems fine to me, but what are we going to do?" Bixlow questioned.

"As I said before, we do a little of everything. Classical music for Freed, dancing and dresses for Ever, Fireworks and special effects for Bixlow and Laxus just has to put up with it. I don't know if Min-chan would like anything else?"

Minerva blushed at the nickname and shook her head while Laxus started another argument with Lucy. The rest of the Rajinshuu thought for a while and agreed, all thinking that it was fair.

"Then it's decided!" Lucy kicked Laxus away and took Evergreen and Minerva's hand. "Sooooo~ Now Ever you can finally take me on that shopping spree you always wanted to take me, because we're going to need dresses!"

Evergreen squealed and Minerva beamed at the new friends she made.

"I have a feeling that this is going to end very bad for us." Bixlow sighed and the other men nodded.

**~Epic magical sparkling time skip to the fantasia festivaaaaal~**

**Laxus' Pov:**

I had put on my black tuxedo and combed my hair back. I was not looking forward to the parade. Like I already said I didn't like parades at all, but we had to dance now too. Not that I was a bad dancer, but I had to dance with Lucy and I was seriously nervous about screwing up.

I took a last look in the mirror and even if I said it myself, I looked good. I cleared my throat and picked all my courage up and walked out the door. I glanced over to my left and I could have sworn time stood still for a moment.

Lucy was wearing a powder blue sweetheart neckline ball gown. The top was covered in small diamonds and gradually became less until her waist where the dress flared. Her hair was slightly curled and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Laxus you look so handsome. Are you ready?" she waved at me.

"U-Uhm yes I'm ready and you look very nice too." I mentally smacked myself for stuttering. This was very unlike me!

She blushed and looked at the ground, "Thanks, wanna go and look if the rest is done."

Evergreen was wearing a green v-neck ball gown with long sleeves which had many embroilments on it. Minerva was wearing a dark blue mermaid ball gown and long dark blue gloves. Bixlow and Freed were also wearing tuxes just like me.

"Are we all set?" Bixlow asked as his babies flew to his side. I took Lucy's arm in mine and Freed did the same with Ever.

Lucy snickered at their glum faces, "Oh come on you guys. I know you wanted to go with Mira and you wanted to go with Elfman, but it's just for a short while."

They both blushed crimson red and started to stutter some incomprehensible protests. Lucy and I laughed and took our places on the cart. Bixlow and Minerva stood on our right and Freed and Ever on our left.

Lucy called out Lyra for the music and Virgo to help with the fireworks.

"Is everyone set?" Mira chirped from the first cart. Yells and whoops could be heard, so Mira signalled the parade to start. Lyra started playing music and Bixlow put on all the lights.

"May I have this dance Miss Heartfillia?" I asked while bowing.

She blushed and put her hand in mine, "It would be an honor Mister Dreyar."

I smiled and stood straight, putting my arm around her waist and holding her hand up. The cart started to move and we danced, people oohd and aahd at the lights and fireworks. I couldn't keep my eyes of Lucy and she seemed to be doing the same.

We were in our own little world dancing together. She was smiling the whole way through and I couldn't help the smile on my face to widen. We were perfectly in sync, I could still faintly hear the crowd gasp at us.

I twirled her and lifted her up into my arms. She squealed and clutched onto my neck. The men in the crowd gave me glares and all the girls fainted with hearts in their eyes.

'Maybe the festival wasn't that bad' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Haha yea, short and it sucked. I know, but I promise next chap will be a lot of fun! At least I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Please review, favorite and follow if you liked it! It means a lot to me.**

**Thank you, RaphaelplusMikey, sciortinoo, mromero18, Steph2500, Psyka, casie200, kitkat982, Silversun XD, Little Indian Girl, , AnneChase, Pixievomit and guest. You guys are too sweet :)**

**See you next time...**


	16. Lucy is 110 cm tall! Wait What?

**Author's Note: (Please Read)**

**Hey there super sweet lovelies! HOLIDAY WOPOOOOJHHIIIEOOEOEOOEOEEOEOOEOEOE FREEEEEEEDOM**

**Yup I have holiday and I am so glad! But after the holiday I do immediately have six tests. Oh well, IDK. **

**Here's the new chapter for you guys! I loved this chapter so much and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :D Not much to say really, check the picture of Nami as a child in Film z for a better picture of Lucy (only then Nami with blond hair off course!) **

**Warning:  
I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
Characters might be kinda OOC.  
I love MAC AND CHEESE SO MUCH.**

**Have fun reading chapter 16 ;)**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov:**

I giggled at Freed's joke about Bixlow's babies. Freed was telling all about the time that he had been on a date and to say that his babies ruined it, would have been an understatement. I tried to stifle my laugh when I saw Bixlow pout. He rarely pouted and I had to admit it looked kind of cute.

"Oh come on Bixlow, Freed was only joking." I nudged him, but he kept on sulking. Even his babies seemed to have a gloomy aura about them.

"And then she ran away screaming." Freed finished and I let another giggle slip.

"Hey dude not cool. I can also tell everyone about your first date with Mira!" Bixlow yelled in defence.

"Oh don't worry I heard aaaall about that one." I laughed at Freed's reaction. He blushed crimson and muttered something about at least having a girlfriend.

Mira had told me all about it in sights and sounds. She he had been dreaming about how romantic and gentleman like he was. He had held her hand and had a picnic in the moonlight. He had even written her a poem!

It had been two months since the Fantasia Festival and I came closer with the Rajinshuu every day. Laxus and I had also become very close. I don't think he noticed that I actually do like him a little more than just good friends. Laxus had actually questioned me if I had remembered anything from the drunken night. I had said I didn't remember anything, it would have been to awkward if I said yes. When I told him I liked him in my drunken state, he couldn't have run away faster.

"Something wrong Blondie?" Laxus nudged me. I looked up and smiled.

"No nothing wrong, just thinking about something." I half lied.

"Well okay, we should be arriving at the place they said they mostly attack soon." He said adjusting his bag. I nodded and looked back at the rest of the Rajinshuu.

We had taken an S-class mission to capture some bandits that were attacking people. Apparently they would hide and wait for someone to walk pas and then they would jump them. It seemed simple enough, according to reports there were only three, but because they seemed to be powerful mages it got bumped up to S-class.

I suddenly had the feeling of being watched. I stopped, "Do you guys also sense someone watching us?" I looked at the others. They nodded and we all took battle stances. I glanced over at Laxus and saw that he indeed also had sensed something. His brows were furrowed and he held his nose high to smell of there were any strange smells.

"Well you must be quite good wizards if you were able to sense us." A middle aged man stepped out of the bushes. He had bright purple hair, sunglasses and a mechanical arm.

"Are you the bandits that have been attacking innocent people?" Laxus said with a glare. Two other people stepped out of the bushes. One of them a girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes, the other a man with a weird get up and a pink cloth wrapped around his head.

"Yes that would be us, I am the great Zephyr and these are my two helpers Ain and Binz." The purple haired man pointed towards the two others.

"Well then we are here to arrest you." Freed stepped next to me.

Zephyr snickered and glanced over at us. I had my hand on my keys and the other ready to summon Caeli Lumen. I did not like the look of the man, he seemed to be radiating an unpleasant aura. The other two also didn't seem all too friendly, the girl had a constant stoic expression and the man had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ain, Binz why don't we show them what real wizards can do?" Zephyr motioned to the two.

"Yes Master Z." They said in unison and charged towards us.

"MOSA MOSA" Binz called and he touched the ground.

The ground rumbled and I jumped away just in time. Evergreen and Bixlow however got caught in a few strong plants that suddenly spurted from the ground.

"Caeli Lumen!" I chanted and my staff in sword form appeared. I ran over to Bixlow first and attempted to cut through the plants, but the plants didn't even scratch.

"That won't work, my plants can be as hard as steal if I want." Binz charged at me. Freed jumped in front of me and sliced his sword towards the man.

"Don't worry Lucy I will handle him." He said. I nodded and tried to cut the plants around Bixlow again.

"Don't forget that I am still here." I saw Ain charge towards me with two small swords in hand.

I shielded her blow with my own sword, "If you fight with swords you won't stand a chance at my swords master spirit." I pushed Ain back and quickly got my key out.

"Open gate of the seven tailed fox, Devoss!" he appeared in a flash.

"Lucy-chan it's so nice to see you, you hadn't called in a while." He jumped up and down.

"Sorry Devoss, but we'll have to talk in a minute. Can you help me fight her?" I pointed at Ain who was already charging towards me.

Devoss immediately jumped into action and pulled his katana out, "Don't worry Lucy-chan I will protect you." He ran towards Ain and they started their sword fight.

I glanced over at Laxus and saw that he was having quite some trouble with Z and Freed was having his own troubles with Binz. Z seemed very strong and Binz plants could indeed be as strong as steel.

"Open gate of the goat, Capricorn." I called out.

"Yes Lucy-sama what can I help you with today?" he appeared next to me already in battle stance.

"Yes can you help Laxus with his fight?" I asked and he nodded.

I ran back to Bixlow and Evergreen, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yea Cosplayer, it doesn't hurt we just can't move." Bixlow said trying to wiggle.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." I called and I immediately felt the drop of magic. Holding out three spirits at once was quite a challenge, but I still had enough magic.

"Yes, punishment princess?" she bowed.

"No Virgo can you dig in the ground to see if you can maybe destroy the roots of this plant to free my friends?" I asked her. She nodded and disappeared into the ground.

"Wow Lulu, three spirits at once. You're getting better!" Evergreen cheered. I smiled and I glanced over at the other battles. Freed was doing okay, Laxus was also doing better with the help of Capricorn and Devoss... Where were Devoss and Ain?

"Lucy-chan watch out!" I heard Devoss call from above.

'Above?' I thought. I looked up and saw Devoss in a tree holding Ain's blades. I heard a thump behind me and a hand on my back. I whipped around and saw Ain crouching behind me, she had jumped from the tree above me.

"Modo Modo no Mi" her hand started glowing purple and I felt myself shrink.

"LUCY!"

**Laxus' Pov:**

My battle was going well now that Lucy's spirit was helping me. Whoever this Zephyr was, he was strong. He had some kind of cancelation magic, so I was unable to use my magic against him. Capricorn punched him in my direction and I kicked him back. I was about to punch Zephyr again when the goat started glowing.

"Oh no, Lucy-sama?!" he called slowly evaporating.

I looked back and saw the Ain girl with a glowing hand on Blondie. She started to shrink and then disappeared in her clothes.

"LUCY?!" Ever and Bix yelled.

Where did she go? I got punched in the face and was sent back flying. My attention was forced back to Zephyr who had gotten up again. I got back up and charged towards him, my fist already drawn back.

We punched each other's fist at the same time and we both pushed as hard as we could. In the end I was sent flying back.

"MOSA MOSA!" Binz called.

Both me and Freed got trapped in large plants spiralling from the ground. I struggled against the iron hold of the plants. I tried using my magic, but the cancelation magic from Zephyr had not only cancelled my magic, but had also actually depleted it. I was astonished, I had never heard of someone who was able to take magical energy away.

I looked over at the heap of clothes, where was Blondie?! I saw the rest of my team search for her too.

Suddenly a blond haired head popped up from Lucy jumper. A child like looking Lucy with very long hair tried to get up. Me and my team stared wide eyed.

"Do you like Ain's magic. She can change the age of any object or human. She just now made your precious friend just a tad bit smaller." Zephyr walked over to Lucy.

"Don't hurt her!" I shouted struggling hard against the plants.

"Don't worry I have my morals. I don't hurt children." He picked up the kid-Lucy. Her eyes had so much fear in them it made my heart clench.

"She sure is cute, I might just keep her." He poked her.

"No, keep your hands off of her!" Freed shouted, he too trying to break free of the plants.

"Fine if that's what you want." Zephyr roughly threw Lucy back on the ground. She was still had the jumper over her and she stumbled, because it was way too big on her now. She pushed herself against evergreen tears brimming in her eyes.

I wanted to break free and tear that Zephyr man's head off!

"Don't worry puny mages, we won't kill you. But remember our names, your going to hear much more about it soon!" and with that, Zephyr and his helpers walked off into the forest.

I glanced over at little Lucy, she was trying to pull the plants off Ever with tears in her eyes. Evergreen was whispering some calming words to her and Freed and Bixlow had a helpless look on their face as they were watching Lucy.

I glanced over at Freed who had Lucy on his back. She had fallen asleep sometime during the train ride and we didn't have the heart to wake her up. The plants we were trapped in loosened after a few hours and Lucy was able to pick up Freed's sword and cut us out.

She had been terrified and hadn't talked much. We were able to borrow a simple white dress from the village and her hair was in two high ponytails with her bangs loose. (**AN: Think of Nami in Film Z, she was sooo cute :D** ). Her hair had seemed to stay its original length so it easily reached her but in her small form.

"So are we ready to go in?" Bixlow sighed. I nodded and opened the guild doors.

"Were back." We all said, enthusiasm not evident.

"Hey guys! Uhm... Who is the little girl and where is Lucy-nee." Wendy came running.

"Well that little girl... is Blondie." I rubbed the back of my neck. Wendy stared wide eyed at kid-Lucy.

I heard a yawn and saw Lucy stretch and rub her eyes, "Freed-san, where are we?" she whispered.

"Were back at the guild Lucy-chan." He said looking from the corner of his eye.

"L-Lucy, is that you?!" Wendy ran up next to Freed.

"Wendy-nee!" Lucy cheered and jumped off Freed's back. "You're hair is sooooo pretty! It's blue... I wish I had blue hair!" she said and began braiding a piece of Wendy's hair.

"U-Uhm thanks Lucy, but why do you only notice now?" Wendy said blushing.

Lucy shrugged and dragged Wendy off to the bar, "Mira-san Mira-san can I have a strawberry smoothie?" she said in a cute child like voice.

Mira looked up with a smile, but when she saw what Lucy looked like she dropped the cup she was holding, "L-Lucy, is that you?!" she stuttered. Lucy nodded and tried to climbing up the barstool.

"Yes, something went wrong on the mission and well... now Lucy looks like a six year old." I said helping her up and seating her on the chair.

"I will get master to see if he can do anything." Evergreen said walking up the stairs. I nodded and seated myself too next to Lucy.

Mira gave Lucy her milkshake, which she eagerly accepted, and gave a concerned look. Other guild members had eaves dropped on our conversation and had gathered around the bar to take a look at the little Lucy.

People commented things like 'cute' and 'adorable'. Lucy shrunk into her seat and gently tugged my sleeve. I glared at the crowd and sure enough they quickly scrambled back to their seats.

"Laxus what have you done now?" Gramps jumped from the second floor. He glanced over the team Rajinshuu. First he seemed to glance over Lucy, but when he looked back his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Ojīchan! Your hair is funny." Lucy jumped up laughing and she started to braid gramps' hair. Mira giggled at the exchange and gramps blushed and started stuttering.

"It seems that the magic cast on Lucy doesn't only change her body back to the one of a child's, but also her mind. She is now mind and body a six year old." Gramps said putting Lucy back on the chair.

My team and I looked at the giggling Lucy as Mira tickled her, "So that means we have a six year old on our team." Bixlow asked scratching his head.

"How are we supposed to change her back gramps?" I asked lifting the little Lucy up from the bar.

"As it looks now, I'm guessing only the caster can change her back to normal." Gramps sighed.

This was bad, that meant we had to trace back Zephyr and that Ain girl to get Lucy back to normal. Not only find them, but also defeat them. At least now we knew their powers.

"She'll also have to stay at someone's house for know and I suggest one of her team mates, since she will feel the safest." Gramps said jumping off the bar, "I will contact some people to see if they have any further information."

"I guess I can." Evergreen said raising her hand.

"Huh, but Ever-nee I thought you were going with Elf-nii to do fun things. You were talking about it yesterday! I thought you were excited." Lucy said innocently clutching onto my neck.

Evergreen blushed crimson and shushed Lucy, "Oh-oh yea I forgot. Can anyone else do it?" Evergreen swatted the laughing Bixlow.

"I wouldn't mind, but I aint so good with children." Bixlow shrugged.

"I would also not mind to have Lucy-chan at my place, but I do not have a lot of room at the moment." Freed looked at me.

"Fine I will look after her. She can sleep in my guest room, but I don't have any kids clothes or that kind of crap." I said putting Lucy on my neck.

"Oh I think I still have a few clothes, just wait a second." Mira changed into her demon form and flew off to her house.

She came back a few moments later with a bag, "Come Lucy let's put some proper clothes on." Mira took Lucy off my shoulders and walked up to her office on the second floor. They came back after a minute and Lucy was now wearing a cute pink dress with a bow around the waist and white ballerina's. She also had her two high ponytails secures with white ribbons.

"Doesn't she look super cute?" Mira tickled Lucy and Evergreen pinched Lucy's cheeks. Lucy squirmed and burst out into a giggling fit.

I picked her up and put her on my neck, "Okay I think we're going home to get some rest. It's already nine, so for a six year old that should be bedtime."

Lucy pouted and wacked my head, which did not hurt at all, "But I want to play with Wendy-nee, Laxu-nii!"

Everyone snickered at the nickname and I just grunted, "Time to go." I walked off with the wiggling Lucy.

"Come on Blondie tomorrow you can see everyone again and you can have all the playtime you want, but now you need to rest. Okay?" I said walking out of the guild.

She stopped moving and rested her head on mine, "Okay, but tomorrow you have to buy me pancakes from Mira-nee then."

I chuckled and nodded, "Okay Blondie it's a deal." She laughed and played with my hair.

I arrived at my house in the woods. It was quite big, it was meant to be a family home so I had two extra bedrooms. I placed Lucy down and she immediately ran over to the couch. She sighed and snuggled into a cushion.

I chuckled, "I thought you weren't tired Blondie?" I said sitting next to her.

She gave me a cute pout, "I never said I wasn't tired, I just said I wanted to play more."

I grinned, even in this small state she would be as cheeky as ever, "Come on let's get you to bed then." She jumped off the couch and took my hand. It was funny, when she was 17 her hand was already much smaller than mine, but now her whole hand was buried in mine. She skipped to keep up with my long legs and she looked too cute for words.

I opened the door to the first guest room and led her in. I looked in the bag of clothes, crap Mira hadn't put any pajamas in.

"Wait here for a second." I walked into my room and took out the smallest shirt that I had. It still would be way too big, but it'll have to do.

"Sorry you're going to have to use my shirt as a pajama." I gave her the shirt and she thanked me. I turned around and looked back once she was done changing.

"Okay then, time for bed." I tucked her into the sheets and dimmed the light on the nightstand. "You gonna be okay Blondie?"

She nodded and gave me a sleepy grin, "Yes thank you Laxu-nii" she sat up and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a little. No! Laxus! She is a child right now, no perverted thoughts!

"Good night Blondie." I patted her head and went to my own room. I sighed and closed the door. It was going to be a real pain finding Zephyr again. I walked over to the shower and took… well a shower. I put on a simple shirt and shorts and walked over to my bed. I wasn't exactly tired yet so I decided to read a little.

After a while I felt my eyes become heavy so I put my book away and switched off the light. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a shuffling noise in the hallway.

'Blondie?' I thought.

Seconds later the door to my bedroom creaked open, "Blondie?" I said turning on the bed side lamp. She was standing half behind the door and was clutching onto a blanket.

"I-I had a nightmare about the purple haired man….." she whispered. She was shyly shifting her weight on her legs.

I sighed and got out of bed, "You can sleep with me." I said picking her up. She smiled, it was only then that I noticed the tears rolling from her eyes. I felt my heart break and I wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't worry, he can't get you when I'm here." I placed her on the bed and I got in myself. She snuggled into my chest and I put my arm over her protectively. She looked so small and frail under my arm, I was defiantly going to punch Zephyr to the moon for this.

"Good night Laxu-nii." She whispered before I heard her breath even out and her heart beat become steady.

I smiled and kissed her head, "Yea good night."

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 16! Adorable or what?! I loved it so much and I will update as soon as I can :D And don't worry they will find Zephyr! **

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite if you liked it :D**

**Thank you, casie200, pixievomit, renoa-hime, Steph2500, kitkat982, twintania, Silversun XD, Psyka, Annechase, Guest, mromero18, Sakura Hatsu, Little Indian Girl and Guest :D**

**See you next time lovelies!**


	17. Little Lucy and the plan to get her back

**Author's Note: (Please Read)**

**Hey there Lovelies,**

**NEW SEASON OF FAIRY TAIL IN APRIL!I AM SO PUMPED! I found out kinda late, but still. I can't wait! A lot of people did not like the whole eclipse gate arc and stuff, but I loved it. (Could also just be because it is has a lot of Lucy in it and Lucy one of my favorite characters, but well)**

**On other news I have tons of idea's for this story! I love writing little Lucy, she's so cute :D**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be a little OOC.**  
**I am jumping up and down in my chair for new Fairy Tail season!**

**Please enjoy chapter 17 :D**

* * *

**Laxus' Pov:**

I groggily opened my eyes and once my vision cleared there were two huge brown orbs inches from my face.

"Aaaah!" I jolted up causing little Lucy to fall back onto my lap, "What the hell Blondie." I dragged my hand through my hair sighing.

"I was trying to wake you up Laxu-nii, but you wouldn't so I hit you." She said sitting on her knees.

"Okay good enough, but why so early?" I said poking her head.

"IT'S ALREADY ELEVEN YOU LAZY!" she tried hitting me, but failed miserably due to her small hand and strength.

"Oh well then let's get ready." I said getting up and lifting Lucy in my arms.

"I can walk you know!" she cutely pouted.

"Yea, but your small and therefore you're slow. So I prefer just carrying you." I walked into the guest room with her clothes. I randomly pulled out a dark blue skirt and a simple white spaghetti strap top with little bows on it. She put them on while I put on a simple dark blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Laxu-nii can you help me put my hair in ponytails." She said looking up at me with a brush and two hair bows.

"Uuuuhm I'm not really good at that kind of stuff, can't you just wait till we get to the guild and let Mira do it." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Can't you at least try." She said pushing the brush in my hands.

"Fine, but no whining if it hurts." I sat on a chair behind her and carefully started brushing through her long golden blond hair. I saw her flinch now and then when I brushed out a knot, but she held her tongue and didn't make a noise.

When I brushed through completely I flimsily took half of her hair and made a rather messy high ponytail. I did the same with the other half and inspected my work. Well it wasn't bad for a first try.

"Okay Blondie all done, let's go to the guild." I picked her up again, much to her discontent, and headed towards the guild.

The moment I walked in I was interrogated by Mira and Evergreen.

"Did you make sure she went to bed and she was safe!" Mira gave a smile at Lucy and then glared at me.

"He didn't do anything bad, did he Lulu?" Evergreen took Lucy from me.

"Hey who do you think I am? Why would I do anything to her?" I gave an annoyed glare at the two women.

"Don't worry Ever-nee, Mira-nee. Laxu-nii was very nice, but now he promised me chocolate pancakes." Lucy cheered in Evergreen's arms.

Both women 'Aawhed' and walked off to the bar with Lucy in their arms. I sighed and massaged my temples. We would have to find Zephyr fast and turn Lucy back to normal otherwise I would be killed by all the women fawning over Blondie.

I walked over to the bar and sat next to the pancake devouring Lucy, "Slow down or you'll choke on those Blondie."

She said something incomprehensible with her mouth full of pancakes and kept on eating. "Hey Mira is Gramps here, I want to see if he has any other info on the whole Lucy-kid spell." I asked the barmaid.

"He should be in his office and don't worry about Lucy we will take care of her." Mira said petting Lucy's head. "You did a poor job on her hair by the way." She said taking out one of her ponytails.

I gave her a glare and walked up the stairs. 'I thought I did a pretty damn good job on her hair, stupid demon.' I thought sulking a little. I knocked on gramps door and entered.

"Hey gramps do you know if we can do anything about kid Lucy?" I asked sitting down.

He looked up from his paperwork and sighed, "I'm afraid not, I think only the caster herself can reverse it." He shuffled around some paper, "We did however manage to find their current location," he hesitated to finish his sentence.

"And where exactly are they then?" I said ushering him to finish it.

"Well we located them attacking some travelers." He hesitated again and looked at me with sad eyes, "They were located on Mount Taisetsu."

"No" I simply said. "We're not going to take a six year old kid into a mountain." I was not going to risk her health and the previous mission in the North Mountains still hadn't left my memory. The pain and fear I felt that day was still drilled into my mind and it gave me shivers remembering her cold and bloody body.

Not to mention that to reach the mountain you had to cross a small desert plain. Of course that would not be so hard, but for some reason their always had been a pressure on the desert. A pressure prohibiting from using most of your magic.

"I know Laxus, but it seems that they will stay there again until someone else tries to stop them. There is no other choice than to take her. You can ask if more people will come to assure her safety and their defeat." Gramps jumped off of his desk.

I sighed and dragged my hand through my hair, I really did not want to risk her safety. But thinking about it I also did not see any other way to get her back to her normal form.

"Okay, but I want as many mages with me as I can." I stood up and left his office. I glanced at Lucy from the balcony, she was happily laughing with Mira and Evergreen. I walked down the stairs and flopped down on a seat in the corner of the guild.

I had to think of a plan to make sure she would be safe and there would be no harm brought to her. I would take all the strong mages that were available. Mira would defiantly help, the Rajinshuu would also come without objection, I could maybe convince Gajeel, bringing Wendy would be a good idea but I also did not want to risk her health.

I let out an annoyed growl and slammed my fist on the table. Damn, why'd it have to be in the damn mountains? It could have been anywhere else, but it just had to be the mountains! Mira must have seen me, because she was walking over with a concerned look.

"Laxus, did master say anything?" she put a mug of beer in front of me.

"Yes." I answered gruffly and took a swig of my drink.

"Laxus, you know I would do anything to help this situation." She said with a pleading look.

"They're in the damn Mount Taisetsu. A snowy cold mountain." I slammed the mug down. I was getting pissed. I wanted to help her, but at the same time the fear was creeping up more and more. I had sworn to myself that I would never EVER let her get in that kind of danger again. The image of her lying in my arms, almost half dead was scratched in my brain for eternity and the image would flash by every now and then. And it the guilt and fear was still driving me crazy.

"Laxus, we will make sure to get as much help as we can. I can assure you." Mira placed a hand on my shoulder and got up to walk to the bar. I saw her pet Lucy's head and whisper something to Evergreen. Due to my dragon hearing I heard her talking about what we had discussed. Evergreen's brows furrowed and she gave a concerned glance at Lucy, who carelessly continued drawing.

"Yo were back from our mission!" I heard the guild door swing open and my blood started to boil. Natsu walked in with Lisanna clutching onto his arm, Erza following shortly with a depressed Gray last.

I luckily saw Evergreen pick Lucy up and take her outside. I made a mental note to thank Ever for that later.

"Hey Mira can I have some food, I'm starving!" a huge grin was plastered on his face. Mira nodded and gave a small smile. I saw Lisanna sit on Natsu's lap and Titania take seat next to them. Gray however glanced over the guild and then sadly sat on a chair in a dark corner of the guild.

I hadn't forgotten his talk with Lucy and I was guessing he still was down, since Lucy hadn't exactly talked to him yet. She did say her greetings to him and gave him small smiles, but never went to have a full conversation with him.

"Wait Lulu!" I heard Evergreen call. Oh no, don't tell me?

My thoughts were answered by a little bubbly blond running through the back doors of the guild and up to the bar.

"Mira-nee, Mira-nee look. It's a little dog!" she held her little white spirit in front of the barmaid. Mira's eyes widened at the sight of Lucy and she chuckled nervously.

"Hey Mira-nee who is that?" Lisanna inspected Lucy.

Lucy visibly flinched and stood frozen in front of Natsu. Fear was written all over her face.

"She looks familiar you know." Natsu squinted his eyes. Lucy had tears brimming in her eyes and her lip was quivering.

I got up and in a few long strides was standing in front of her, "She's none of your business, so could you not look so close. Your faces are scaring her." I glared at the two.

Lisanna huffed and Natsu glared back at me, "We were just asking, why is she so important anyway?"

"No special reason, but she's still ten times more important than you." I felt Lucy clutch onto my coat.

"What did you say spark plug?" Natsu got up from his seat.

"You heard me flame brain." I said with a cocky smirk.

Natsu looked like he was about to explode any moment now and I was about to punch him through the roof until I heard a squeal behind me. I whipped around and saw Lucy on the floor and a frowning Lisanna towering over her.

"You know, the brat looks an awful lot like the blond bimbo." She poked Lucy's forehead.

"Lisanna!" Mira gasped.

"Don't touch her!" I picked Lucy up and held her against my chest.

"You know actually I'm pretty sure she looks like the weakling. Brown hair and blond hair." Lisanna said smirking next to Natsu.

"She does indeed look like Lucy." Erza stood up and peered at her.

"Yea she looks a lot like the blond weakling now that you say it." Natsu said with a glare directed now to Lucy.

" . .her!" I said through clenched teeth. I felt Lucy shiver in fear as Natsu spoke.

"No fighting now!" Gramps shouted from the second floor, "Natsu, Lisanna and Erza I would like to speak to you in my office. NOW." and he walked away.

The trio gave me glares and walked up to the second floor.

"Laxus I'm so sorry about Lisanna. I really don't know why they are acting like this! I just don't understand." Mira's eyes were now brimming with tears.

"Don't worry Mira it wasn't your fault, but maybe try and talking some sense into that sister of yours." I said with an annoyed voice and put the quivering Lucy on a bar chair.

"Hey Blondie, it's okay. They're gone now, so you don't have to be afraid anymore." I patted her head and she looked up with a small smile.

"So that is Lucy?" I heard a voice behind me. I looked around and saw Gray standing unsurely behind me, his eyes glued on Lucy.

I was about to tell him to back off, but Lucy's small and timid voice stopped me, "Gray-nii?" she looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"Y-Yea it's me Gray. Hey Lucy how are you?" Gray walked closer.

"I'm okay Gray-nii." She gave him a small smile. Gray walked closer and sat next to her. I had to suppress a growl when Gray took her small hand in his.

"So what's been going on?" he gave her a small smile.

"I just now summoned a small doggie! Wha-Wait! Where is it?" she looked around her.

"Don't worry Lucy I just think it just went back to the spirit world." Mira said handing her a small carton of juice.

She gladly accepted the juice and started talking a little more with Gray. I felt jealousy bubble seeing her talking so carefree to him. And I also hadn't missed the longing look that made its way onto Gray's face. I grunted with a scowl on my face and made my way towards the Rajinshuu's table. No one except Ever was there yet, which was a little unusual, but I didn't care.

I put on my headphones and closed my eyes. Losing myself in music I did not notice the all familiar smell of men's cologne and wood smoke.

My headphones were lifted and I cracked open an annoyed eye, "What?" I said with a growl.

"Wohoooo~ Seems that you're not all to happy with Cosplayer spending time with someone that doesn't include you." Bixlow waggled his tongue and sat down next to me.

I huffed and opened my other eye, "Where's Freed?"

"Playing with Cosplayer." Bixlow stuck his thumb to the first floor.

I watched Freed play with Lucy while Mira giggled at the sight. It was sort of funny, Mira and Freed looked just like a real family with Lucy around. I had no doubt that they would someday make a perfect couple and parents.

This thought brought me however to my own future. I had never actually had a real relationship before. Sure I had one night stands and flings, but never a sold girlfriend boyfriend relationship. Sadly the only person who came to my mind right now was Blondie, but I know I wasn't good enough for her. She was smart, kind, forgiving, beautiful and strong. She deserved someone as flawless as she self was and I was far from flawless.

"Yo Laxus, heard anything from gramps yet. I'm starting to miss Cosplayer's hot body." Bixlow sighed.

I chuckled and explained everything to him. He too agreed that this was going to be very hard, but with a little help not impossible. We decided that we would ask some people today.

"I'll go ask around, maybe you can go find that Iron dragon. He seemed to be on good terms with Cosplayer." Bixlow got up and walked down the stairs.

I sniffed the air, his scent was defiantly there, but where was he. I looked from the balcony and caught a glimpse of metal studs in a dark corner of the guild. I strolled down and without invitation plopped down on a chair next to him.

"I heard what you wanted sparky, I'll help. Bunnygirl is a good friend and in a way I still owe her, although she would never say that. And besides, wouldn't wanna lose my Bunnygirl." Gajeel 'ghihi'd' and stuffed some more metal in his mouth.

'Well... that was easy.' I thought and got up.

I walked over to the bar where Mira, Freed and-much to my annoyance- Gray were still playing with Lucy.

"Hey guys, Metal freak is coming with us to find that Z guy." I said sitting down on a barstool.

"Good, Mira and the Rajinshuu will be by your side of course." Freed said giving Lucy a piece of tangerine.

"Wait are you going to get Lucy back to her normal? I want to come with you." Gray looked up at me. Lucy looked confused at her name, but Mira assured her it was nothing.

I actually did not want to, but having an ice wizard in a snowy mountain would come to our advantage. And not to mention we needed as much people as we could, "I guess so, we'll let you know when we are going to leave."

"We want to help Lu-chan/Lucy-nee!" two blue haired girls came hurdling towards me. Wendy and Bookworm were standing in front of me with fists raised in the air.

"Listen I know you're very capable, but this Zephyr guy is really strong and the weather conditions are going to be very extreme." I looked at the two small girls.

"All the more reason for us to come." Levy crossed her arms over chest.

"I can help Lucy-nee and if anyone got hurt it'd be best if I was there!" Wendy gave me a determined look.

'Geez were all Blondie's friends so stubborn.' I thought sighing. "Fine okay, you can come."

The girls jumped in glee and went to play with Lucy. At least we now had in total eight people to fight, excluding Lucy, because I doubted she could do a lot in her state.

Suddenly a bright flash of light came and next thing I knew Loke was hugging little Lucy in his arms.

"Oh princess sorry we couldn't come earlier. When Devoss had explained everything, three days in your world had already past." Loke bone-crush-hugged Lucy.

"Loke?" Lucy said with a squished face.

"Yes and don't worry your faithful spirits will come to your aid whenever you need it. Sadly you can't call any spirits in your current state, but I assure you that I will try to open my own gate when I sense you are in danger." He put Lucy down. "I must take my leave again to let everyone know that you are okay. Be safe my princess." He kissed her small hand and disappeared in a flash of light.

"So Laxus-sama do you already know when you want to leave." Freed handed the slightly confused Lucy another piece of tangerine.

"We should leave as fast as we can." I said looking at Lucy.

"I think we could leave tomorrow." Mira said wiping a mug.

"Sounds good to me, Gihi!" Gajeel said popping up.

Lucy suddenly started laughing and jumped onto Gajeel, "HEDGEHOG!" she cried out laughing. It took a moment to process what she had said and when the penny dropped, everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey Bunnygirl I'm not a damn hedgehog." Gajeel said blushing in embarrassment, although he did keep holding on to her.

"Well that settles it, we will meet tomorrow morning at the guild. Be sure to pack light and warm clothing. We have to go through a small part of desert and then we have to go up Mount Taisetsu." Mira took Lucy from Gajeel. "Don't be late!"

Everyone spread out and continued doing what they were doing. I sighed and took another glance at Lucy.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, Lucy just played with everyone all day and I sat there watching over her like a hawk. Natsu and Lisanna left shortly after out decision with angry faces. I did not know what gramps had said to them, but they surely weren't happy with it and it made me smirk. Serves them right.

"Okay come on Blondie enough playing for today, we have to wake up early tomorrow." I said picking Lucy up. She yawned and nodded, I smiled at her cute little face. She looked like a little puppy with her sleepy face.

I said my goodbye's to the guild and left with an already sleeping Lucy in my arms. When I got home I did not even bother to put her in the guest room, I just put us both on my bed and I fell asleep relatively fast.

"THUMP!"

I woke up at the sound and groggily sat up straight, rubbing my eyes. I looked on the bed and Lucy was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic just a little, but started laughing when I found the source of the sound.

Lucy had tripped over my shirt and was now lying flat out on the floor next to the bed. Her eyes were swirling and her arms were spread out in front of her. I sat on the edge of the bed still laughing at her.

"What do you think you're doing Blondie?" I said with a smirk.

She got up and puffed her cheeks at me, "I was getting up since you wouldn't wake up, so I was going to get Mira-nee to do so."

"What? Why on earth would you ask the she-demon to wake me up?!" I exclaimed.

"It's already 7.45 and we were supposed to meet everyone at the guild at 8.00, I tried waking you up the whole time." She said pointing to the clock.

"Crap what are you waiting for then Blondie, get your ass up." I said running to the bathroom.

"You were the one that wouldn't wake up!" she stomped angrily.

I got dressed in a simple white shirt and black jeans. Lucy was wearing a white sundress with sandals. I got some warm clothes for in the mountains too and slung my jacket over my shoulder. I picked little Lucy up by the waist and started to sprint towards the guild. I could not imagine what all the women were going to do if I got there late.

I kicked open the guild doors and arrived just five minutes late, but I already saw four angry glares on me. I let Lucy go who immediately ran over to the girls, who luckily forgot me and started asking her how she slept.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we take our leave?" Freed looked at our group. Gray, Mira, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy and the Rajinshuu nodded and picked their bags up.

We left for the train station. The plan was that we took the train to the nearest stop to the desert, go through the desert, climb the mountain, probably rest for a night there and then finish our climb and find Z.

Lucy of course didn't fully understand what we were doing. We told her we were taking her on an exciting mission, since she still had the mind of a kid. It would not be a good idea to tell her all the confusing stuff that really happened.

The train ride went well because Freed put up anti-motion sickness runes and Wendy took care of any other displeasures. Mira and Freed held hands almost the entire train ride, Wendy and Levy played with Lucy, Gray stayed quiet most of the time except for occasionally talking to Lucy, Gajeel teased Lucy and Levi and otherwise stayed quiet and I just looked at everyone. Occasionally chuckling at Lucy and Gajeel's bickering. Lucy might have been small now, but she still was stubborn and resisting as always.

The train arrived and we walked towards the desert.

"The pressure is indeed what it was rumoured to be, if not I could have flown to the mountain by now." Mira sighed shielding her eyes against the light. We all had made sure to get some appropriate sun resistant clothing. Lucy was wearing a white silk cape like thing to prevent the sun burning her. The rest all wore similar white silk capes.

I made sure Lucy was always walking in my shadow and I asked her every ten minutes if she was thirsty. I couldn't help but worry about her, which made Gajeel tease me about a sister complex, which made me punch him in the face.

The sun was burning hot, but we managed to make it out without any serious burns or overheating. We stood at the foot of Mount Taisetsu, snow could be seen as you looked up. When we started nearing the colder parts we decided to put on our snow clothes. I had on a pair of thick jeans a black jumper and a pair of thick combat boots. Lucy was wearing a pair of thick black jeans with tights underneath for extra warmth, a thick white jumper, some fur lined boots and a white winter jacket. She also had a pink scarf, some pink mittens and a pair of white ear warmers.

I sighed in annoyance as all the girls fawned over the Lucy and commented at how cute she looked. I had to admit she looked adorable, but we had to hike up the damn mountain now.

"Okay come on we have to walk." I said putting Lucy on my back under my coat. The girl huffed in annoyance and started walking. The wind started picking up and it was getting colder and colder. As night began to fall we found a cave we could rest in.

I placed Lucy down on the floor and plopped myself down next to her. In the end Levy had to be carried by Gajeel and Wendy by Freed. We were all exhausted and needed a much deserved night of sleep. We were able to make a fire with Levy script magic. We had some food and after we talked for a while, discussing our plans for tomorrow, we decided we should have some rest.

I laid out my sleeping bag and crawled into it. Lucy who was lying next to me shivered at the cold. I sighed and nudged her. She looked at me and I motioned her to crawl into my sleeping bag. She smiled and carefully hoped out of hers.

She was really small so she took up hardly any space. She curled up in m side and I wrapped my arms around her. We then both fell to sleep, not noticing the snickering of all the girls.

* * *

**There you have it my beauties! **

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it :)**

**Thank you, ****_twintania, Steph2500, Sakura Hatsu, pixievomit, kikat982, XxShyxX, RaphaelplusMikey, Little Indian Girl, mromero18, casie200, Psyka, kazenoseiren, naru 11, Annechase, Sakura-Moonrose-Hime, Silversun XD, Pixiecropse, GingerLily01 and NaLu y LuNa forever._**

**OMG SO MANY REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEEEET. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time. **


	18. A Dragon and a Fairy will never lose

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my lovelies,**

**O M F G, I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I didn't know writing battle scenes was this hard! At least for me it was so sorry if it sucks! Try listening to Fairy Tail Battle music while reading the battle scene, it makes it better :D**

**Warning:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Characters might me a little OOC.**

**My feet are cold as F*ck!**

**Also I don't know what happened, but the Doc manager is acting weird, so yea I'll have to do it like this.**

**Please enjoy chapter 18 :D **

* * *

**Laxus' Pov:**

The cold air blew over my face and send shivers down my spine. My lower body was still relatively warm, but my whole face was freezing. I opened my eyes and saw that most were still asleep. That was strange, normally I would be the last one to wake up. I felt around in my sleeping bag, but found that there was a lack of company that I fell asleep with last night.

I shot up and looked around the cave, a single small silhouette was seated in front of the dying fire. I stepped out of my sleeping bag and grabbed a blanket. I dropped the blanket over the silhouette.

"What are you doing up and more importantly you should not be sitting like this in the cold." I sat next the small child.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare of the purple haired man." She pulled her legs the close to her.

I sighed and picked her up against my chest, "I told you already, nothing will hurt you when I'm around." I felt my heart clench when I smelled salt, which could only be from her tears.

"I know Laxu-nii." She whispered against my chest. I wanted to hold her forever. Even if she was a child now, she was still technically the Lucy I fell for.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep?" I said looking at her small face. She nodded and snuggled against my chest. I held my arms around her and waited for her breathing to even and the sniffles to stop.

"You know Laxus, I have the feeling your love is not as one sided as you think." I heard Mira whisper from her sleeping bag.

I scoffed and looked at the fire, "How would you know that. The only person she liked was Natsu and that bastard broke her heart."

"While it might be true she did once have feelings for Natsu, those are long over. Even as a child it is quite obvious she trusts you and wants to be with you." I heard her sit up.

"It might be a long time ago, but Natsu in a way still has her heart. I think she still is waiting for him to realize what he did and take her with him. And how the hell would you see if she liked me as a kid." I growled at Natsu's name.

"Simple, you saw the way she reacted when she saw Natsu and Lisanna. She was frozen in fear, she couldn't move and I even saw anger flash through her eyes. But when she was with you, she was happy, calm, she felt safe and most of all she wanted to stay with you." Mira stood up, "Even if she has the mind and body of a child, the way she feels for people hasn't changed. She still is angry and afraid of Natsu and she still feels happy around me and Ever. It's the same with how she is around you. She cared and still cares a lot for you, child or not." Mira sat next to me and looked warmly at Lucy.

I thought about it for a while, it was indeed true that she always turned to me when she was scared, but that still didn't fully prove if she actually liked me or not. She could also just see me as a brother, you would feel safe and happy with your brother.

I sighed and glanced over at Mira, "Thanks Mira, but I still don't think she likes me in that way."

She giggled and looked over at Freed, "You won't know until you ask." She said getting up and sliding into her sleeping bag again.

'Won't know until you ask hé,' I thought. I would love to ask and just get an answer so that I wouldn't be so confused the whole time, but at the same time I didn't want my own selfish needs to ruin our friendship.

I looked at Lucy again and saw that she was still peacefully sleeping. I smiled and looked at the cave entrance, the sun was starting to rise and the wind had calmed. In about an hour or two we should be walking again and then we would hopefully encounter Z.

I felt my blood boil just thinking about him. He was defiantly going to pay for what he did. The only problem was that I still couldn't use any magic with him and he was physically a little stronger than me.

I sighed and slumped, this was going to be hard, but hopefully with the help we got we could defeat them and get Lucy back to Lucy.

I picked her up and walked towards my sleeping bag, might as well try to sleep until we have to go again. I settled and shut my eyes.

I blinked my eyes against the light and when my eyes focused I saw that I was in a room. A living room to be exact and I was standing in the middle of it. A coach, coffee table, Lacrima TV, cabinet and two other doors were in the room. I was confused, it looked like my house, but what was I doing here.

"Oh hey Laxus, you're home." A sweet beautiful voice called from another room. It sounded familiar and it gave me a warm feeling. I looked around and walked towards the door that led to the hallway. I peered through the dark hall and saw light coming from the kitchen. I walked over and slowly opened the door.

Someone was in my kitchen cooking. It was a woman with golden blond hair and she was wearing what seemed to be my shirt. I raised an eyebrow. She looked familiar again and I felt my heart speed up at the sight of her back.

I stepped closer and hesitantly approached her. She turned around and I first couldn't see her because of the light that was shining from behind her, casting a shadow over her face. But even though I couldn't see I still had the feeling that I wanted to hold her.

She walked closer and put her arms around my neck. My eyes widened and my breath hitched, in front of me with her arms around me was Lucy.

"B-blondie?" I managed to sputter.

She smiled and inched closer to my face, her sweet cherry scent took over my senses. She placed her soft lips on mine and my eyes almost popped out of my skull. She pulled back and looked at me with a warm smile.

I looked at her with shock written all over my face. I slowly brought my hands up to her face and stroked her cheek. She was standing here in my house and she had just kissed me. I cupped her face in my hands and brought my own face closer to hers. Our lip brushed and our noses touched. I hesitated for a moment, but seeing her beautiful face made me ignore it and pressed my lips on her perfect soft ones.

The kiss was sweet and she tasted the same way she smelt. A sweet cherry flavour entered my mouth and I shut my eyes. I licked her bottom lip for entrance and she complied by opening her lips and sliding her tongue in my mouth.

The kiss became heated and we battled for dominance, I won and I savoured her sweet taste. I pushed her against my chest and let my hand roam her body. Her perfect curves and her silky smooth legs.

"Laxus," she whimpered. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. My member started to twitch.

"Laxus," she whimpered again. I ignored her and deepened our kiss. Squeezing her left breast and putting her on the kitchen counter. How I had longed to have her all to me like this, I felt my senses clouded and all I could concentrate on was the beauty in front of me.

"LAXUS!"

My eyes shot open and I sat straight immediately, "Holy crap," I muttered.

"Laxus you're squeezing me!" I felt something wiggle in my arms.

My eyes travelled down and widened at the sight. I pushed the small blond from my chest and moved back. This was not okay, she was Lucy, but still a kid. I tried to calm my breathing and my heart that was banging against my chest. I brought my hand up to my face and rubbed my eyes.

"Ouch!" Lucy gave me a small pout, "What did you do that for?"

"S-sorry, you just startled me. That's all." I looked around the cave, the sun was now up and luckily everyone was still sleeping, "Why don't you try waking up everyone, we should be walking soon."

She nodded and jumped up, "Mira-nee, Mira-nee wake up." She gently shook said mage. Mira stretched and picked Lucy up in a hug.

"Good morning Lucy." She yawned and gently shook Freed, "Freed time to wake up."

He groaned and Lucy walked over to Gajeel, she roughly stood on his chest and bended down to his face, "Hedgehog-nii! Wake up!" she shouted near his ear.

"HOLY CRAP!" Gajeel shot up making Lucy tumble over, "What the hell bunnygirl?! Why did you do that?"

She shrugged and walked over to Bickslow, "Laxus never wakes up without me shouting in his ear, so I thought maybe you also needed to be shouted at." She casually said as she shook Bicklow's arm. "Bicklooooow~! Wake up or I'll also have to shout in your ear."

Bickslow groaned and lazily opened his eyes, "No thanks cosplayer, I'm already up."

She smiled and skipped over to Levy and Wendy, "Wendy-nee, Levy-nee, Ever-nee wake up." She gently shook the three.

"Why does she give them sweet treatment?" Gajeel groaned as he got out of his sleeping bag.

I shrugged and looked as the two bluenettes woke up smiling at Lucy. I got up and walked over to my bag, I took out some food for everyone. Gajeel walked to his own and got out the drinks, while Freed started to roll up our sleeping bags.

"Gray-nii wake up!" Lucy jumped onto the ice mage. He shot up and sweat dropped at the jumping blond on his chest. He petted her and got up.

"Good morning everyone." Wendy stretched and sat next to Mira and Levy. Everyone groaned or in Mira's case chirped their own greetings and settled in front of the now newly lit fire. We all ate and drank while we chatted and talked.

"Okay everyone ready to go again?" Mira hoisted her bag up her shoulder. We nodded and I once again took Lucy to piggyback ride her under my coat. She hummed and played with my hair most of the walk, now and then chatting with a few people.

"Laxu-nii?" she poked my head and I nodded, "Why are we going up this mountain? I thought we were going on a trip, but shouldn't trips be relaxing and nice."

I gulped, "Well not all trips are for fun, some trips can be for business purposes." I said looking at Freed for help.

"So were going on a business trip? What business?" she rested her cheek on my head.

"Well we have to discuss some things with someone and we have to get something back to normal." I said looking up the mountain.

"Mhhhhh~ " I heard her think. I shot a glare at Freed who had shrugged when I mentally asked for help.

"But why am I coming then if it is a business trip?" Lucy said after a while.

I gulped, 'Crap she's still really smart!' I thought. "Well, we just thought it'd be more fun if you came with us." I said starting to sweat.

I could feel her eyes on the back of my head and I saw Gajeel snickering at me. I send him a death glare and relaxed when I felt Lucy shift, "Okay, it is true that when I'm here it's much more fun!" She giggled.

Mira chuckled and everyone smiled at the small girl, "It indeed is Lu-chan." Wendy snickered.

We walked for about an hour or two until we neared the top of the mountain and spotted an opening. It wasn't just a cave, it was properly carved out and there were lanterns hung up on several places.

"They must be here somewhere." Bickslow said slowly walking in. We followed him and held on to Lucy's legs a little tighter. Something did not feel right, it felt as if Zeref's dark magic was leaking from somewhere.

"Laxu-nii I don't like it here. Are you going to do business here?" Lucy whispered. I frowned and sighed,

"Don't worry Blondie, you know what I told you right?" I felt her nod against my head. I took a deep breath and glanced over at Gajeel. It seemed he also sensed something was off because he had his brows furrowed and he was taking a protective stance over Levy.

Suddenly my ears perked up a strange sound, "Hey Gajeel do you hear that too?" he nodded and the rest looked at us with questionable faces.

Suddenly a large wyvern like beast crashed from above. Everyone jumped back and took a battle stance.

"Everyone I can take this one! Find Z and get Lucy to safety, they will be tougher opponents." Wendy gave us a determined look.

"I will help you Wendy, that way we will be done sooner." Levy winked at Wendy. They both smiled and turned to us.

"Go!" they shouted in unison. We all smiled and wished them good luck.

While running I could still hear Wendy using her sky dragons roar and Levy casting a solid script fire. I was sure those could do it, they were both strong in their own ways.

After a while running my ears picked up another weird sound, "Another one?!" Gajeel exclaimed, who must have heard the same thing.

"If there are many and attacking us I have the feeling that they are pets from Z." I grumbled clutching onto Lucy.

As if on cue another demon like monster jumped through the tunnel, but this one seemed bigger and stronger.

"I can take this one guys, don't worry!" Gray jumped foreword his hands already in an Ice-make stance. We nodded and wished him good luck. I heard him chant an ice-make hammer before he was out of ear shot.

A stomping noise, "No way! More of them?!" exclaimed hearing the loud banging. Three large demons crashed through the walls. They were huge and spikes were all over their bodies. Green and purple acid like substance oozing from the skin. It growled and a pair of sharp yellow canines could be seen.

"Seems like this is my cue guys." Gajeel smirked.

"Now now, can't have you taking the spotlight, might as well help you." Mira said changing in demon form, "Make sure Lucy is safe." Mira smiled at us and charged with Gajeel at the Demons.

Me and the Rajinshuu ran out of the hall until we saw a bright light coming from the end. I crouched down and put Lucy behind a large ice block.

"Blondie please stay here. Don't move and don't make a sound okay? Promise me." I said looking her in the eye. She weakly nodded, "I promise." She whispered.

I signalled the Rajisnhuu to carry on walking and when we walked out of the hall we came to a clearing. In the middle stood Z and his lackeys, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Ha-ha look what we have here. You didn't have enough on me defeating you last time." Z smirked at us.

"We are here for round two and this time we're not going to lose." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh really?!" Z said in a mocking voice.

I smirked, "Not only that, but after that you are all going in jail for attacking innocent people and robbing from them."

Z chuckled, "That was just a little harmless fun."

"Sure it was. But now just one question before I wipe the floor with you. Why did you come up here to steal from people? There is hardly anyone that travels among these paths." I said eyeing him.

"That stupid hiker was just here by coincidence and why would I let easy prey leave. No, the real reason is because of what is inside of these mountains. I take it that you already met my little pets? Well those beauties were resurrected from the ancient dark Lacrima that is hidden here. They are creatures created by Zeref himself, your little friends don't stand a chance!" Z started laughing manically.

**(For fun and effect listen to Fairy Tail battle music on YouTube if you want from here :D )**

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Well all the more reason to defeat you." I took a battle stance.

"The plant guy is mine." Freed said glaring at Binz.

"Well that means that the chick is ours." Bickslow laughed at Ain who remained stoic.

"Lightning dragon punch!" I charged at him with my left fist.

"I told you your magic is-!" I cut Z off by punching him with my right fist. He flew back into the ice wall.

He got up and glared at me, "Clever, but you're still not stronger!" he charged at me and tried punching me. I dodged most of them, but he was able to hit me in the shoulder causing me to stumble and loose my balance.

He used this to his advantage and kicked me in the gut. I flew back and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid his fist that now made the ice on the floor crack underneath his hand.

I leapt at him and tried punching him again, but he was able to jump back. I huffed in annoyance and we charged again. Both of us punching and kicking each other. This time I was able to kick him against his chest and he fell backwards.

In a flash I uppercutted him and kicked him in his stomach. He fell to the floor and coughed up a little blood.

"I must say you are a worthy apponant and you are fighting much better than last time, but your punches won't hurt me!" He got up and his arm suddenly started to become black.

I scoffed and ran to him my fist behind me, "We'll see about that!" I swung my arm at him.

I stared in shock, he had used his balckenned arm as a shield and he didn't even stumble.

"I don't only use cancelling magic, oh no! I also can change my body into a human shield. Nothing can hurt me once I am enveloped into in." He pushed me back and the black in his arm started to spread. I stared at it wide-eyed.

'How could he do that?!' I thought as I got up. I took a deep breath and stood straight, I had to do this for Lucy. Or she would never change back to normal. I took a quick glance towards Freed.

**Freed's Pov:**

I had taken the fight further in the clearing so that the plant guy could not suddenly interfere with Laxus-sama's fight. I stared him dead in the eye with a glare.

"Glyph of darkness, Wings!" I chanted and a pair of purple wings sprouted from my back.

"Do you think a pair of fairy wings are going to stop me?! Take this, MOSA MOSA!" he slammed his hand down on the ice and big plants shot from the ground.

With my wings I dodged them and I charged towards Binz, "Glyph of darkness, Pain!" I swiped my sword at him. He deflected my attacks by sprouting more plants as a shield.

"Hmpf." I flew back down and with my enhanced speed appeared behind him, "Glyph of darkness, PAIN!" it hit him on the back and he fell to his knees screaming.

I landed on the floor and sheathed my sword. "MOSA MOSA!" I turned around in shock and saw him with his fist on the floor. With my guard down I got trapped in his plants, 'Crap!'

"Fine you forced me to this, Glyph of darkness, Dark Écriture Darkness." I called and my body began to change. Horns sprouted from my head and my body became grey and scaly.

"Dark Écriture Darkness, Darkness breath!" I roared and the vines around me loosened.

"W-What how is that possible?! My vines are as strong as steel!" Binz started sweating.

I smirked and charged at him.

**Laxus' Pov:**

Freed had just used his wings and was now charging towards Binz. I looked back at Z and saw that he was still smirking with the blackness spreading. I had to be quick and try to attack the parts that were still normal.

I ran and aimed my punch at his un-blackified (**AN: I know that is not a real word, but I couldn't think of anything else ("-o-) )** shoulder. He stopped my fist with his blackified hand and pushed me back. He kept throwing punches at me with his new strength and I was only able to dodge a few. The hits came at least trice as hard with his power.

I gasped as I slumped against the Ice wall. I coughed up some blood as I clutched my gut, he must have broken a view ribs.

"Sorry Fairy dragon, I'm not just going to let you go this time." He raised his fist with a huge grin plastered on his face.

I tried to move, but everything hurt. I could only watch as he brought his fist down.

"NOOOOO!"

My eyes shot open and something clutched onto my waist, "Don't, don't hurt him. Please!"

"Blondie what are you doing here, I told you to stay back!" I panicked.

"Mhhhhh, what do we have here? The little brat from last time came with you." Z lowered his fist, "How about we make a deal aye? I let you live, but in return I get the kid?" he smirked evilly.

"No way!" I roared.

"Fine whatever you want." Z shrugged and raised his fist again. I bright shimmer of light came and Loke and Goat man were standing protectively over us.

"I won't let you hurt my master!" Loke charged.

"Futile." Z blocked the attacks and with a flick of his hand they started evaporating, "Spirits are also a form of magic, I can just turn them back without breaking a sweat." He grinned and turned back to us.

"Now about our little problem here," Z grinned and picked Lucy up.

"No don't, don't hurt her!" I slowly got up trying hard to ignore the pain rushing through my body.

"So you can still get up? Well then if I can't have her, might as well kill her." He threw Lucy against the ice wall. She crashed against it and fell on the ground in a slump.

My eyes widened, time slowed down. Images of the Wyvern mission flashed before my eyes, the fear and anger I felt came bubbling up. My heart started beating faster and faster and my blood boiled.

I let out a roar and I felt my skin become scaly. My canines grew and lightning surrounded me.

Z's eyes widened, "What the hell? I took your magic how can you do that?!" he took another defensive pose.

"As you said, I'm a Fairy and a dragon. SOMEONE AS WEAK YOU WON'T STOP ME!" I roared and charged at him. He gasped and jumped out of the way.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON PUNCH!" I aimed at him. He pulled his blackened fist back to and both our fists collided. A crated formed under our feet by the sheer force. I did not back down and in the end my I was stronger and Z flew back. I didn't think twice to attack him again. I punched and kicked him until he was out.

Z slumped against the wall and I clenched my fists, "I told you I was not going to lose this time." I calmed my breathing and looked around the room. The plant man was out cold with Freed standing on top of him slightly warn out and the girl was being held by Bicklslow and Ever.

I smirked until I remembered Lucy, I ran to her and picked her up. She had a bump on her head, but she didn't have any serious wounds. I left dragon force and slumped against the wall with Lucy in my arms.

"Laxus! Are you okay? And how is Lucy?" Freed ran over to me.

"I'm fine and Blondie is too." I smiled and sighed in relief.

I heard footsteps and turned towards the hallway. All the others came running in. Clothes tattered, bruises and several cuts, but they were still alive and kicking. They all grinned and smiled seeing me and Lucy safe.

"Looks like you showed'em what it means to be a Fairy!" Gajeel smirked and patted my back. I grinned and looked at Bickslow.

"Where's the chick?" I looked behind him. He smiled and brought Ain in front of us.

"She's all yours." He stepped back. I looked at the girl, she was shaking in fear.

"Can you just change her back?" I said sitting Lucy up straight.

She gulped and brought her trembling hands up, "Modo Modo no mi." She chanted and her hands started to glow. She looked up at me waiting. I raised an eyebrow.

"I have to touch her skin near her heart otherwise I can't change her back." She said with a small trembling voice.

I hesitantly took off her jacket and looked at her.

"You might want to take her clothes off." She said looking up at me.

"WHAT? Why on earth would I want to do that?" I flushed.

She cringed, "Because she will grow, but I can't make her clothes grow."

"Oh well, Mira?" I looked at the white haired mage.

She shrugged, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Take her clothes off, I'm not going to do it!" I glared at her.

"Oh~" she chirped and took Lucy from me. She took her jumper and trousers off until she was only in her shirt and boy shorts.

"These are stretchy so they should be okay." Mira said giving Lucy back to me.

"Okay, well then. Modo Modo no mi." Ain placed her hands on Lucy's chest. She began to grow and her brows furrowed as she became longer and longer.

Everyone stared in wide eyed. Once she was her normal size again everyone held their breaths. Her eyes opened groggily.

"W-what?" she brought her hand up to her face. Her eyes opened and realization struck her, "I'm back to normal!" she cheered. She jumped up and hugged Mira. She then turned around and jumped into a hug with me.

My eyes widened and I felt blood trickle down my nose, "U-Uhm Blondie, you might want to put something on before you catch a cold or something. She looked down with a raised eyebrow. Only when she saw that she was wearing only a very stretched and short pair of boxers and tank top did she let go.

"Eeeeep!" she blushed and tried covering herself. All the boys blushed with her and tried not to stare, ending with an angry Levy and Mira stomping two particular men.

I handed Lucy my coat which she took and quickly wrapped around herself.

"So now that all of this is over, can we please leave? I hate cold places." Gajeel scoffed.

Everyone laughed and got up. I grinned and petted Lucy's head. She pouted, but then smiled brightly.

"I'm glad your back Blondie." I whispered so that only she could hear. She blushed and gently placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me back." She whispered and I blushed a dark crimson.

* * *

**Okay right now my Doc manager is acting like a real dick and everything gets all messed up. I don't know what happened, but I hope it comes out okay.**

** I'm sorry I did not include the Bickslow and Ever vs Ain, but didn't feel like it :D Sorry if the battle scene sucked, I did not know what to really do there.**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it :D**

**Thank you _Steph2500, kikkibunny, kazenoseiren, sciortinoo, mromero18, Sakura Hatsu, twintania, Clover Piece, Psyka, Pixiecropse, casie200, naru 11, AztecBrat, Silversun XD, RaphaelplusMikey, GingerLily01, Little Indian Girl, XmaddieXroseX, kikat982, Annechase, randompeoplez, trinity531, Taira Yukiko, darkynstars, NaLu y LuNa forever and ariana._**

** I love to read them so much :D**

**See you next chap :)**


	19. IMPORTANT NOTICE (I need your help)

**Important notice: (PLEASE READ IMPORTANT)**

**Hello Lovelies,**

**Don't worry, don't worry I'm not stopping the story! If that's what you thought, you don't have to worry.**

**So if you read last chapter, you know Lucy's back to normal and Z is defeated (Yay). I have a lot of ideas for the story and I am planning on giving them to you. But before I do that, I kinda want to do some -what you could call- Ova's. Just for fun. Lucy, the Rajinshuu and Laxus having fun or in an Alternate Universe, You know that kind of stuff.**

**But that is not really the notice, the important notice is that I need OC's. And I would love having your guys' OC's. I don't need a lot, just five or six. **

**I can make them myself of course, but getting them from you lovelies is just way more fun. And you guys are such sweethearts I thought it would be fun for you guys too!**

**Now, take note that your OC's will be, in a way, evil. I don't want to say to much about why I need them, but they are from a guild. Legal or dark? I'm not telling you ;p**

**But as I said I would love to have your OC's. I decided to make it a little easier on you guys by making a list of things I would like you to include. **

* * *

_***Name:**_

_***Age:**_

_***Hair color:**_

_***Eye color:**_

_***Body figure (Small, flat chested/tall, curvaceous): **_

_**(Optional) Physical details (Scars/birth marks/tattoos)**_

_***Guild mark location/color:**_

_***Personality: **_

_***Likes:**_

_***Dislikes:**_

_**(Optional) (Strange) habits:**_

_**(Optional) Nationality/accents (Like she is from Russia thus has a Russian accent):**_

_***Magic (If you can also attack names and power/purpose):**_

_**(Optional) Important Family:**_

_**(Optional) Brief History (like if her/his parents were killed and that is why he/she turned a bit evil):**_

_**(Optional) Other talents/abilities: **_

_**Weaknesses (If they have any):**_

_***Attire (So what do they where mostly/most worn outfit):**_

_**- * means you have to add it**_

_**- Optional is well, you know optional. You don't have to if you don't want to. **_

* * *

**I WILL PUT THIS ON MY PROFILE SO THAT YOU CAN COPY IT**

**Please do include as much as you can. Also even though they are -in a way- bad, their personalities still can be sweet and stuff. **

**I will credit and thank you for them in the chapter they appear!**

**Also you can include maybe that he/she doesn't actually want to be evil. I don't know, use your imagination :D**

**Also I would love love love if someone could make twins with opposite powers (Like light and dark, reverse time and foreword time)**

**Thank in advance for whoever sent me them.**

**That is all my lovelies! I look foreword to see all your beautiful OC's :D**  
**  
Also I forgot in last chapter, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASIE200. WISH YOU A LOOOOT OF NICE YEARS TO COME (Don't know if you can say that in English, cuz in Dutch it is: En nog vele jaren) AND HOPE YOU HAD A LOT OF FUN.**

**P.S Maybe Private Message them instead of putting them in the reviews ;)**


	20. OVA The Raijinshuu takes a day off :D

**Author's Note: (Please Read)**

**Hello there Lovelies,**

**Okay few things on my Auther Note check list,**

**1. I'm sorry for not updating for a few days, but I have SOOOOO much school work to do and my laptop being broken doesn't help :(**

** you so much EVERYONE who sent me their OC's. I really hadn't expected so much :D They are all so imaginative and awesome. I couldn't be happier with you guys.**

** the people wondering if you can still send them, YES you can. I have not started writing the plot with the OC's yet. As I said I will first do two or three OVA like chapters.**

** I might not be able to update for another couple of days, since I am not sure if I have time and a computer.**

**That's all really. I hope you guys like this OVA'ish chapter :D**

* * *

_**The Rajinshuu takes a holiday**_

"Sooooo~, does anyone have anything interesting to tell?" Bicklow asked folding his arms under his head.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows, thinking of anything to say, "Nope not really, unless you count trying to train as exciting." Lucy sighed. Everyone grunted and furrowed their eyebrows thinking again.

"Hey what's with all the long expressions?" Laxus said taking a chair.

His team pouted and kept staring in front of them. Laxus raised an eyebrow at that, his team was never like this. He narrowed his eyes and took a swig of his drink, his team remained glum. He looked at all of them, the only other thing different was that there seemed to be a tick mark forming on Lucy's head.

Suddenly Lucy slammed her hands down on the table and stood up, "Okay that's it! We are going to have to find something to do." She slumped back down in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Laxus, who still didn't understand what was going on nearly, choked on his drink when she stood up. He gave questioning glances to all of his other team members, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"We could go shopping." Evergreen said tapping her finger against her chin. The boys shook their head violently and Ever huffed.

"How about going site seeing." Freed suggested. Everyone 'Naaahed' and pouted a bit.

"Strip club." Bickslow said nonchalantly. Evergreen and Lucy wacked him on the head.

"Oooh! I know, how about we go to a swimming paradise!" Lucy said smiling.

The rest of the team seemed to like to the idea, but then Freed's eyebrows furrowed, "Yes but do you remember what happened last time." Everyone became glum again.

"Yes, but that was with everyone, but this will be just us maybe a view others." Lucy said nudging the others to cheer up. Everyone thought for a moment and then seemed to beam at the idea.

"Good then it's settled, we will leave in a day and you can invite whoever you want." Lucy got up.

"Wait, wait, wait! I still don't know what the hell is going on here!" Laxus stopped everyone from leaving.

"Well we were bored so now we're going swimming tomorrow, so be at the guild at around eight." Lucy smiled and hopped down the stairs. Laxus gave everyone a confused look, to which they just smiled and stood up.

Lucy skipped over towards her two favorite bluenettes, "Hey Wendy-chan, Levy-chan would you guys like to come with me and the Rajinshuu to a water park tomorrow?" Lucy plopped herself on a chair next to the two girls.

"Sorry Lu-chan I can't, I am already going on a mission with shadow gear." Levy smiled sadly at her, probably wanting to go with her best friend.

"I would really like to go Lucy-nee!" Wendy beamed.

"Okay, pity you can't come Levy-chan, next time we'll go together, but it's also a lot of fun with Wendy. We're leaving tomorrow at eight." Lucy smiled at the two girls and got up, "I'm going home to get ready. See you tomorrow Wendy and be safe on your mission Levy." She waved goodbye. The bluenettes waved back and carried on with dong whatever they were doing.

Lucy closed the guild doors and walked over to her house. There she packed her bathing suit, towel, cleaning supplies and a blow up beach ball. She sighed and took the rest of the day to relax, write her novel and shower.

The next day she got up at around seven. She stretched, took a shower and had a small breakfast. She decided to put her bikini on under a white short sundress. She hopped out of her house and jumped on to the sidewalk of the river.

"Be careful Lucy or you'll fall in." a fisherman called. She smiled and assured them she would be okay. It was a very hot summer morning and the sun was already high in the sky. She shielded her eyes against the bright light and hopped of the ledge once the guild came in view.

She pushed open the doors and saw that already a view mages were gathered here and there. She waved over to Freed who was sitting at the bar.

"Hey Freed! Hey Mira, are you also joining us on our little vacation?" she asked sitting on a bar stool next to Freed.

Mira smiled and shook her head, "No sorry, I have to stay at the bar and there is no one to take over." She said already handing Lucy a milkshake. Freed sulked slightly as Mira repeated it for him.

Lucy giggled and nudged Freed, "Don't worry Freed, next time we go we'll make sure Mira comes with us."

Mira giggled with Lucy and Freed straightened his posture, "Oh well, at least Laxus-sama is there." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Geez thanks that you're also happy to see me." Lucy said sarcastically while Mira just shook her head.

"Hey Lucy-nee!" a voice called from behind them.

"Hey Wendy! I'm glad you could come." Lucy gave the small girl a hug. Wendy hugged her back and started to talk a little with Mira. Soon everyone gathered and they were ready to go.

"Because you're a man and a gentleman should carry a ladies bag." Evergreen handed Elfman, who she had invited, her beach bag.

"Hey Ever I thought you had denied all chances of a relationship with Elfman?" Lucy said with a giggle behind her hand.

Evergreen blushed and swatted Lucy –softly- with her fan, "I-I just brought him as a friend, nothing more." She spluttered.

Everyone snickered and got into a large group compartment. Wendy, who was sitting on Lucy's lap due to lack of space, was sitting in between Laxus and Freed and Evergreen was sitting in between Bickslow and Elfman. Laxus and Bickslow hadn't bothered to bring anyone and Freed was still sulking about the fact that Mira couldn't come.

When the train arrived everyone excitedly hopped out. They decided not to go Ryuzetsu Island, because after last time they weren't exactly welcome there anymore. So instead they decided to an ever newer water park called Mizu no shiro **(Water castle).** It had a large indoor pool and a beach.

Freed had chosen it and knowing him he did all the research to prove that it was going to be awesome. Their assumptions were proven when they stepped into, it was about as large as Ryuzetsu Island, but Mizu no Shiro was themed to make it look like it was entirely under water.

Everyone stared in awe, the girls squealing and the men big grins plastered on face.

"Wow this is awesome!" Lucy looked at the large water slide. The girls nodded and they also spotted the entrance to the beach.

"Hey Lulu I really like your swimsuit! Where did you get it?" Evergreen lifted a string of Lucy's bikini.

Lucy blushed and looked down at her swimsuit. It was a white string triangle bikini with small ruffles on the sides, "Thanks Ever I also really like yours." She said playing with the string on her bikini bottom.

Evergreen smirked and took a proud stance, "I'm glad you like it! I got it from Heart Kreuz." Lucy admired the light green tube top bikini and dark green shorts.

Wendy nervously shifted on one foot to another, she secretly kept staring at the other girl's chest. She glanced down at herself.

"Wendy is something wrong? I already assured you that you look great in your swimsuit." Lucy giggled and put her arms over Wendy's shoulders.

Wendy glanced down again, she did indeed like her swimsuit. It was a cute purple and white polka dot one with strings.

"Come on, let's go swimming already!" Bickslow cheered and everyone joined and walked to the pool.

Lucy passed the beach ball to Wendy, "Catch Wendy!" she cheered jumping in the water.

"Okay here I go!" Wendy jumped and passed the ball over the net.

"I got it!" Freed dived and hit the ball in the air. They continued to play until Lucy's and Freed's team made another point.

Lucy laughed and swam over to the edge, "Mhhh, I'm really thirsty. Does anybody else want something?" she said pushing herself out of the water.

"Oh yea I would also fancy a drink!" Wendy called handing the ball to Bickslow.

"I could also use some juice." Evergreen said looking up from her chair.

"I'll just get for everybody then." Lucy stood up.

"I'll come with you." Laxus got up from the pool edge.

Lucy looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Okay."

They walked for a while until Lucy suddenly stopped, "Okay Laxus we have been walking for a while now, the café was NOT this way!" she said turning around and poking her index finger against his chest.

"Hey Blondie if you know it better, then you lead us!" he said giving her a glare.

"I would if I knew where we were." She looked around, "No seriously, where are we?"

Laxus looked up and looked around the room. They seemed to be behind the wall that was painted in ocean colors around the pool, "I don't know exactly, but we need to get around this wall." He motioned the long bending wall.

"Oh hey there is a door, maybe that's the exit." Lucy motioned towards a single door. Laxus shrugged and took the lead. He opened the door and walked in, it was dark and he couldn't exactly see.

Lucy followed behind him and as soon as the door behind her shut, the room was pitch black.

"Gack!" Laxus stumbled on something. Lucy looked up, but also stumbled over an object thus falling against Laxus, who also fell.

"Ouch!" Lucy sat up and rubbed her elbows. She had fallen, but her fall wasn't as painful as she expected.

"Uhm Blondie do you mind getting off of me?" she heard Laxus say from beneath her. She blushed and thanked Mavis that he couldn't see in the dark. She scrambled up, but when she took a sidestep she stumbled over another something.

"Eeep!" she flailed her arms and once again found herself on top of Laxus.

"You can also just ask you know." She could even hear the smirk on his face as he said that. She tried hitting him, but instead hit the floor.

"I did not want to! I fell again. Where the heck are we anyway?" she said once again getting up, this time making sure not to fall.

"I don't know can you have your spirit come and light the place up." Laxus said also getting up.

"Laxus," he grunted in response, "Did you see me wearing my belt?"

"No."

"And did you see me having any pockets?"

"No."

"THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I HAD MY KEYS ON ME?" Lucy tried hitting him again.

"I don't know, woman's secret?" he shrugged.

Lucy brought her hand up to her face, "What does that even mean?"

"I found the door." Laxus felt for the door knob.

"Good open it then." She said standing behind him.

"What do you think I'm doing Blondie." He said in annoyance. 'Rattle Rattle'

"What are you doing Laxus?" Lucy said trying to peer at him in the dark.

"The door is locked."

"What?"

"I said the door is lo-,"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID."

"Geez Blondie stop shouting so much!" Laxus said rubbing his ear, "And don't worry I'll just break the door down.

"NO!" Lucy held his arm back.

"What? Why the hell not?" Laxus said impatiently.

"Remember what Master said?" Lucy let go of his arm.

**_Flashback:_**

**_"Alright I'll let you go to the water park, but! And listen carefully. If anything and I repeat ANYTHING get's broken by any of you. You will all have to clean the whole guild for one, no wait, TWO whole months." Master said sternly._**

**_"Don't worry Master, we'll be careful!" Lucy jumped in the air with glee_**_. _

**_Flashback end_**

"O crap I forgot about that." Laxus dragged his hand through his hair.

**~Back to the others~**

"Geez where are they? Buying drinks doesn't normally take this long." Evergreen turned over from her lounge chair and glanced over at the others.

"I don't really know, it has been a long time." Freed said looking up from his book.

"Oh no, you don't think they got lost or got in trouble?" Wendy said stopping with her and Bicklow's small ball game.

"Yessss~ That or they are doing something else together….. All alone." Bickslow gave a perverted smirk. The rest all stopped what they were doing and then snickered.

"Well might as well leave them to it then." Evergreen giggled and handed Elfman some sunscreen.

"It's about damn time, wouldn't want to ruin the moment." Bickslow said handing Wendy the ball again. Everyone nodded and smirked.

All except one little dragon slayer who looked at them confused, "What? I don't understand, are you guys sure they are not in trouble." Wendy furrowed her eyebrows.

Bickslow laughed and slung an arm around the small girl, "No Wendy, we mean together doing di-" Evergreen interrupted him by running over and punching him in the face.

"Don't explain that to her! Don't worry Wendy, we're sure they are fine." Evergreen said sweating for the little girls innocence.

**~Back in the closet~**

"Yea, soooo what are we supposed to do now?" Lucy felt the walls for a light source.

"I don't know wait for help I guess." Laxus rubbed his eyes trying to get used to the dark.

"Okay I guess we'll have to-Achoo~!" Lucy sneezed and sniffled, "Sorry what I wanted to say was, I guess we'll have to, Achoo~" she sneezed again.

"Are you okay?" Laxus tried to find her in the dark.

"Yea I'm just a little cold, there's no heating in here." Lucy shivered.

"Wait where are you?" Laxus tossed around the room. He felt something soft, "Oh hey is that you?"

Lucy froze, "L-Laxus!"

"Yea?"

"PERVERT!" Lucy kicked Laxus against his chest.

"Hey what the hell Blondie?!" Laxus got up with a scowl.

"Y-You were touching my chest!" Lucy blushed darker and covered her chest.

Laxus blushed and awkwardly tried to find her again in the dark, "S-Sorry, I was just trying to find you in the dark."

"D-Doesn't matter I guess. Hold your hand up." Lucy held her hand up too and found Laxus', "See now tha- Achooo~!" Lucy sneezed again.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not getting a cold are you?" Laxus asked worriedly.

Lucy sniffled and inched closer to Laxus, "Yea just being wet from the swimming pool and the cold air here is not mixing really well. Are you not cold?"

"No not really, I'm a dragon slayer remember. The cold or heat doesn't really affect us as much as it does for normal people." Laxus said looking around.

Lucy nodded and shivered again. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Lucy sneezed again and shivered.

"Hey Blondie you're going to catch a cold like that come here." Laxus took Lucy's hand.

Lucy stumbled a bit and her breath hitched as Laxus pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"L-Laxus, what do you think you are doing?" Lucy squeaked blushing even darker, if that was even possible.

"Dragon slayers have higher temperatures than normal people and you're cold." Laxus lifted Lucy up on his lap.

Lucy's heart was ramming against her chest and she nervously tried not to start hyperventilating, but when she felt the heat radiating from Laxus' chest she relaxed. It was not scorching hot like Natsu, but nice and toasty. Like you were wrapped in a blanket in front of a fire place during a cold winter night.

Lucy smiled to herself and subconsciously snuggled into his chest, breathing in his spicy and stormy scent. Her shivering quickly stopped and left her feeling pleasant and calm. Laxus had also subconsciously started to inhale her sweet cherry scent and started rubbing small circles on her bare back. She was quite small compared to him and she fit perfect against his large frame. He was rough and muscled, while she was soft and sweet. Two opposites fit perfectly together, as they always said 'Opposites attract each other'.

Not knowing what to do and feeling peaceful in each other's embrace they slowly started drifting off.

~Back at the pool~

"You guys I'm starting to worry a little bit now. Their scents are still here, but they haven't come back yet." Wendy said glancing at the small lacrima watch. They had been gone for almost two and a half hours now.

"I guess you're right, we should try to find them." Evergreen said getting out of the pool with Elfman's help.

Bickslow shrugged and got up, "Guess we should. Just to make sure they are alright."

They all started walking around, seeing where their scent was stronger. "It's strange," Wendy said furrowing her brows, "Whenever we come close to the wall their scent gets stronger, but that doesn't make sense." Wendy ran her hand along the wall.

"Maybe we can ask some employees if there is anything behind these walls." Freed suggested.

They nodded and quickly found an employee. He said that no one who wasn't an employee was allowed behind the walls and that there wasn't much except for a few water tanks. They pleaded to take a look and after a little negotiation they were allowed to take a look.

Wendy sniffed their trail and sure enough it became stronger and stronger until she reached a red door, "Their scent goes on from here. It's very strong they must be here." Wendy said pointing at the door.

"I doubt it, that is a storage room that we don't use anymore except for a few brooms. The door can also only be opened from the outside, so if your friends are in here. They must have been stuck." The employee explained.

The Fairy Tail member's eyes widened, "You guys, you don't think the reason that they didn't show up was because they were stuck and we didn't come to help them." Bickslow gulped.

Their eyes widened even more and they hastily pushed open the door. However what they saw made them clasp their mouths, trying to stifle their giggles and chuckles.

Lucy and Laxus curled up together sleeping against the wall, small smiles on their face. Bickslow's grinned like Cheshire cat, Elfman snickered 'manly' and put an arm around Evergreen who also was having a hard time containing her giggles. Freed just stood there in shock and Wendy looked a little confused.

"What's so funny?" Wendy whispered.

"Well just look at the way they are sitting." Evergreen clasped her mouth.

Wendy shrugged, "Yea, Lucy and I always cuddle up like that when having a sleep over. I don't see the problem." She looked at them with innocent eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped and Evergreen got something out from her bag. She smirked and held a camera to her eye.

'Click'

A flash of light made everyone see dots for a second, "Why did you do that?" Freed said rubbing his eyes.

"Well someone had to savor this moment, they would probably deny it when we told them. Not to mention that this is GREAT bribing material." Evergreen said waving the picture smirking.

Lucy's eyes began to flutter and she stirred. She rubbed her eyes and peered over to the light. She squinted to see better, "Wendy is that you?"

Wendy ran over and embraced the girl, "Yes Lucy, sorry that we didn't find you sooner."

"Don't worry I'm fine, so you don't have to worry." Lucy said petting the little girls head. She sighed and tried getting up, but found that two arms around her waist were restricting her from standing. She furrowed her brows and looked behind her.

She blushed a dark crimson and only then noticed the snickering others in the doorway, "W-wha- This is not what you think! Laxus you idiot get your hands off me!" she stuttered and wacked the blond dragon slayer across the head.

He groaned and woke up, "What the hell Blondie?"

"Let me go!" Lucy squirmed against his grip.

He chuckled and dragged her closer, "Why? I quite like it." He whispered in her ear.

Lucy blushed darker and punched him in the face, "NO!"

The others burst out in laughing while Lucy tried sputtering an explanation. Laxus groaned and rubbed his face.

"Mavis Blondie, you have got to stop punching me like that. Now that you've gotten stronger they seriously hurt." He said sitting back up.

Lucy fumed and jumped up, dragging Wendy with her. Bickslow patted Laxus' back and grinned, "Don't worry Laxus, there are plenty of fish in the sea." He burst out into laughter seeing Laxus' scowl.

"I'm still confused." Wendy said quirking an eyebrow while glancing between Lucy and Laxus.

* * *

**Yeaaaaa I know I made Wendy a little sex-oblivious, but I thought it was cute :D. I had fun writing this chapter and I will probably do the next OVA'ish chapter in an AU high school setting.**

**I want to thank everyone who gave me their OC's again. You can still send me yours, you still have as much chance as the others!**

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite if you liked :D**

**Thank you pixievomit, mromero18, Steph2500, Sakura Hatsu, sciortinoo, kazenoseiren, Springflowerangel, casie200, dutchangel1979, Pixiecropse, Little Indian Girl, kitkat982, Psyka, Animelover202, kikibunny, LyricoJ, Selene Jade, Paname, Didigal, Guest and Erzatscarlett.**

**I hope you liked it:D See you guys next timeeeeee~ (I swear I'll try to update as soon as I can)**


	21. Stop SOPA (VERY) Important Notice

**Important notice: (Please read!)**

**Hey there, sorry not a chapter! BUT a very important notice. **

**Some of you might have already seen, but SOPA is back. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. Which basically means, all fan related art/stories/pages will be deleted.**

**So that means,**

**No FanArt,**

**No Fan pages**

**No Fan videos**

**and worst of all, NO FAN FICTION**

**I live off of fan stuff (I mean, what else would I do instead of learning?!) and I would be devastated if this all would be deleted. I enjoy writing and reading it all so much.**

**It also means no more stories from your Cherry ;_;**

**So please try and help us by signing a petition against SOPA!**

**The link for the website will be on my profile page so that you can copy it! Please help we only nead about 3000 more votes :D**

**Thank you and sorry if you're disappointed that this is not a chapter. I'm just still REALLY busy with school and everything. But I will upload as soon as I can :)**

**Thank you for your support!**

**Love XxCherryXJellyxX**


	22. The late night bar OVA 2

**Author's Note: (Pleas read)**

**HEllllloooooooo ma lovelies!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR A WHILE! I truly am! But I have soooo much work to do, it's not even funny anymore. And on top of that, I have THE WORST project partner you could wish for!**

**Anyway, this is a little OVA episode again. I think I'm gonna write one more OVA before getting back to the actual plot. I'm not sure.**

**My laptop is still not back yet which sucks, but I'm getting a new phone. And maybe I can type a little on that :D**

**Warning:  
I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
****Characters might be a little OOC!  
I FINALLY CAUGHT MEWTWO ON POKEMON Y (It took way longer than I thought it would XD)**

**Thank you again everyone who sent their OC's! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Hurried footsteps echoed through the dark road. A girl with a long white trenchcoat, the collar pulled up high against the rain, with a book held above her head was running along the pavement. Her black boots splashed against the puddles of the road and her golden blond hair whipped through the wind. She came to a halt in front of a small cafe. She seemed to hesitate at first, but hurried in when a loud boom of thunder sounded in the distance.

She closed the door behind her and breathed out a sigh. She took off her wet coat and shook it before hanging it on one of the clothes hangers. She looked around the small bar. There weren't a lot of people. Some drunks laughing at one of the tables in the back, a view men seated at the bar staring mindlessly in front of themselves and one person tucked in the far corner.

The girl squeezed the water out of her hair before making her way to the bar and seating herself on one of the bar stools.

"Hello Miss what can I get you?" the bartender said walking over.

"Can I have a pot of strawberry tea and a bottle of rum?" She said giving a small smile.

The bartender quirked an eyebrow at the odd request, but prepared it anyway. He came a little later with a steaming pot and a bottle with brown liquid. He placed in front of the blond and nodded before walking off again.

The girl pored herself a cup of tea and added a shot of rum to it. She let out a content sigh as the warm liquid flowed down her throat, the rum leaving a spicy after taste. She clasped her cold hands around the warm cup and glanced over at the other customers.

The drunks at the back of the bar were still merrily laughing and swaying around, the two men at the bar were now eyeing her with furrowed eyebrows. The only person she could not properly see was the man hidden in the shadows of the corner of the room.

She did not actually want to stop at the bar, but her house was still quite a while away and there was no public transport at this hour. She unfortunately also found herself in one of the more 'shady' parts of Magnolia. She never really went to these parts of town, but she had to go to a friend's house so she didn't have much choice. She had only realized the time when they had finished their project and she did not want to trouble her friend by staying.

She took another sip of her drink before turning her attention back to the bar. She spotted funny forms in the dark wood and traced them gently with her slim finger. She saw an owl and a bunny and, was that a deformed foot?

She sighed in boredom as she poured another cup. It was late and she wanted to go home to sleep, but she couldn't get anywhere with this weather. Her light blue trousers were still wet and her hair had started drying. She didn't mind rain or storms, she just didn't like being wet and cold. The two together made a deadly combination to the blond girl.

In the corner of her eye she sensed someone come up to her.

"Hey there-hic-girly~" a man drunkenly approached her, "What are-hic-you doing here aaaaal alone~" he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't you come with us Blondie? I promise we'll show you a good time." Two other drunken men made their way towards her.

"No thank you, could you please just leave me alone." She replied coldly, removing the man's arm in the process.

"Aaa-hic-aaw, you don't have to be shy. We promise to be nice." The second drunk man said coming closer. The girl scrunched her nose at the vile smell of alcohol and the sweaty body odor coming from the three of them.

"I already said no. Now leave me alone." She glared at the drunks. She really did not want to get in trouble now.

The third man smirked and stepped closer, "That's not very nice of you. Come on now." He was obviously less drunk and he had an intimidating look in his eyes.

"As I said NO." She tried to push him away, but he caught her hand and his smirk widened.

"Fine then, if you don't want to come willingly." He tightened his grip around her wrist and chuckled.

She gulped and tried to hit him with her other hand, but again it was caught by the man. He was stronger than he looked and he was also the least drunk of all of them.

"Let me go!" she hissed as she tried to get her hands back. The men laughed and the man holding her pulled her up.

"Come on Blondie as we said, we'll show you a good time." His hand grazed her hip and she backed away.

"Let me go now!" she said, venom lacing her voice. The man pulled her closer.

"Hey! Did you not hear the lady, she said to let her go." A low rumbling voice called from the corner. All of them whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. It came from the mysterious customer of whom the girl could not see the face before.

The mysterious customer stood up revealing spiky blond hair and a lightning shaped scar on his left blue eye. The girls eyes widened, the man was beyond handsome! He had broad shoulders and was obviously well muscled.

The semi-drunk man scoffed and loosened his grip on the girl, "What are you going to do about it? It's not as if she's your girl." The man smirked and now almost fully let go of her.

She saw this as her chance and quickly pulled her hands from the man's grip. The man whipped around, but the girl didn't think twice before kicking him right in the shin.

The man fell to the floor clutching his 'sore part' and groaned a string of colourful curses. The other  
two whipped around taking a fighting stance, but before they could do anything the girl had already kicked another in the shin and the last against his chest with a swift punch to the face.

The bartender rushed out from the storage room to see what the commotion was about, "What's happening?" he glanced over to the men on the floor, "Oh I'm terribly sorry miss, did they cause you any trouble."

The girl smile, "No I'm okay, you might want to do something about them before they recover." She motioned to the men sprawled on the floor. The bartender nodded and took out his phone.

She glanced towards the man that had stood up for her and saw that he was seated in his corner again. She mentally debated whether she should walk over to him, he didn't really seem to want company. But then again he did sort of 'save' her and it was only polite to offer him a drink.

She grabbed her courage and picked up her tea. She walked over to the corner and slipped onto the chair opposite to the man.

He didn't seem to acknowledge her so she smiled and poured herself another cup, "Thank you for helping me back there," she motioned at the semi-passed out men who were now being thrown out, "can I treat you on a drink a gratitude?"

The blond man looked up, "Tea and rum is an odd combination." He simply stated.

The girl sweatdropped at his bold statement, but smiled anyway, "Yea I know, it's a little something I came up with on a last minute writing assignment." The man raised an eyebrow, "The tea helps you relax and think, while the rum gives you a boost."

The man chuckled and sat straight, she could now see him properly. He was even more handsome up close! He had a strong and divined jaw line and his eyes weren't just blue, but stormy grey-ish blue.

"Interesting, I think I will try some of that." He motioned towards the teapot. She shook herself out of her staring stupor and poured him a cup.

"My name is Lucy by the way." She said adding a shot of rum.

"Laxus." He said taking the cup.

Lucy held her cup up and grinned, "Cheers." Laxus chuckled and clanked his cup against hers.

"So what is a girl like you doing in the bad parts of town like here." He questioned drinking the tea in one go, like a shot.

She poured him another cup and shrugged, "I was at my friends house and the quickest way back is through here."

He nodded, "Didn't exactly choose good weather to be late and go through this path."

"Well I don't really mind rain or thunderstorms, it's just that I don't like being cold and wet when it's dark." She said shrugging.

"You like storms?" he said looking up.

She nodded and smiled, "Yea, I like the smell and the sound. It has always been very calming to me." She dreamingly stared out of the window.

The man's eyes widened, but he composed himself before she noticed, "So what were you doing at your friend's house?" he took a good look at her. She had long golden blond hair and huge big brown eyes that looked like pools of melted chocolate. What made them special to him was the glimmer that sparked in them whenever she smiled. Her smile was radiant and sweet, but at the same time contained something mischievous, like she was going to do something totally unexpected any moment.

His eyes travelled slightly down, she had a large chest, but at the same time she was slender and well curved. Long slim dainty fingers clasped her tea mug and before she sat down, he saw that she had long and slim legs. In a word she was beautiful.

Although he never really was impressed by others, he had to say that she was a work of art.

His eyes shot back up when she turned back from the window to face him, "Me and my friend had to write a paper that counts for our finals, so it was pretty important." She said.

"You're in college? What are you studying?" he asked her.

She smiled and brought her hand up to her chest. She unconsciously rubbed the small golden pendant between her fingers, "I am studying astronomy, space and physics."

Laxus was impressed, she didn't really look like the type, "That's interesting, what made you choose them?"

She smiled, "I have always been fascinated with the stars and space and anything related to it. I think it's because of my mom. She always used to tell me stories and we would often go out at night and stargaze. I was always so baffled about how big the universe is, about all the things that we have yet to discover about it." She paused and her smile turned a little bit sad, "When my mom died, I was very lonely and sad. The one thing that would cheer me up though, was going out at night and watch the stars."

She looked back up, she wasn't entirely sure why she told him that. But she felt as if she could trust him. When he said that he was interested, he meant it and wasn't just saying it to be polite. She loved talking about her studies to other people, so it wasn't actually a problem.

"That's impressive you know." He said wide eyed once again.

She sipped her tea and straightened her posture again, "So what do you do?" she gave him an interested look.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "It's nowhere as impressive as your story, but I am learning to take over my grandfather's company."

Her eyebrows shot up, "What do you mean not impressive, that's awesome. What kind of company is it?"

He chuckled, "He is kinda in the government and runs a company that associates with the safety of the country."

Her mouth gaped, "Seriously?!" he nodded, "That is soooo cool, what on earth did you mean with not interesting!" she leaned forward with big eyes which made Laxus chuckle.

"I didn't think someone would be so interested in that, but okay." He said shrugging. He was highly amused by her excited and slightly childish antics. Normal people would have zoned out at government and business, but she was now rambling all sorts of questions.

"Oh wait! I shouldn't ask probably since it would be secret." She said sitting down and pulling an adorable little pout.

"While it's true I can't tell any secrets, you can always come and visit the building. I can give you a special tour." He said. On the outside he was smiling, but in the inside he was mentally panicking. Why on earth did he just invite a girl to his job?! He never invited girls anywhere, girls asked him.

Her eyes sparkled and she once again leaned forward in excitement, "Really? That would be so interesting."

Laxus let a small smile play upon his lips and he nodded. It surprised him how easy it was to talk to her. He never really was one of the ongoing enjoyable conversations. He would always push people away by making a cocky comment or just flat out ignore them. But with her he didn't feel the need and even wanted to carry on the conversation.

The rest of the night they talked all about themselves, their friends and about just plain random things.

Laxus thought that he hadn't laughed this much since he was younger.

"Sorry Sir, Miss we are going to close in a few minutes." The bartender said walking over.

"Huh? But how late is it then?" Lucy looked on her watch and her eyes widened, "Holy shit! It's already nearly four in the morning!"

Laxus looked up, "Really? Do you have something important?"

She nodded and jumped up, "Yes I have a lecture and I have to do a presentation." She started panicking a little now.

He chuckled and helped her up, "Since it's still dark, can I walk you home?"

She was startled a little at first, but then broke out into a huge smile, "I would like that."

Laxus smiled and opened the door for her. The rain wasn't pouring down anymore, but had reduced to just a drizzle. They both walked, chatting and laughing along the way and when they arrived at Lucy's house, both felt a little sad.

"This is my place, thank you for walking me." Lucy said getting a little shy.

"Don't worry, I liked it. I haven't laughed like this in a while." He said smiling.

Lucy awkwardly shifted her weight on her feet, "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea I guess so."

Lucy gave an awkward smile before opening her door, "Bye then." She secretly sighed.

Laxus clenched his fists before taking a step towards her, "WAIT!"

Lucy turned around, "Y-Yes?"

"U-Uhm, I know it's kinda sudden, but would you maybe," Laxus cursed inwardly, why was it so damn hard to ask her? "Would you maybe like to go out some time?"

Lucy smiled and walked back down, "I would like that." She whispered and placed a small kiss on his cheek before walking back in.

Laxus smiled and brought his hand up to the place she kissed him.

* * *

**It's a little short, but it's also sweet :3 (Right?)**

**I hope you guys liked it :D **

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite if you liked it. (You don't know how happy it makes the writers of stories :) )**

**Thank you, _Little Indian Girl, , mormero18, Altairis voguem, XxshyxX, casie200, Springflowerangel, Psyka, Steph2500, kikkibunny, TheCurseDoll-BeelZenef, riridreaheart, Erzatscarlett, NaLu y LuNa forever, pixievomit, RaphaelplusMikey, Animeluver778, Narucchi and yuska-chan _for reviewing!**

**I'll see you in the next ;)**


End file.
